Carnal Embrace
by Kiefer Underwood
Summary: The heroes are involved in Vale's new danger at its beginning. The evil present will test if they will truly say goodbye to the old (Around Season 1). Warning: M for all of the reasons, plot is revealed in bits along the way with true pairing. Update: Jet finds Pyrrha, who mourns for Jaune, who is dead or alive?
1. Encroaching Evil

Chapter 1: Encroaching Evil

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

First thing to agree on, all of RWBY's characters are hot to look at, even when we see an okay storyline with some discontinuities popping up and down.

But the ending made me a bit disappointed because as an anime guy, it didn't leave me satisfied which is wrong because RWBY is a different beast compared to the usual stuff. Kind of confused why they said it's a kid show when it's hosted by a channel that promotes the usual internet trash (the kind I watch for fun, so I have a right to say it's fun trash, right?)

So while I was moping, my dirty mind decided to finally start a story after getting a handle on the writing thing. And yes, there is smut and lemon, but not the full focus of the story.

Read and review, can't promise to reply like other authors as often. And make sure to voice out anything you want and I mean anything. Even comment on my shitty writing because this is the first time working on something this big.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, we're going to miss the sale if we don't hurry!"<p>

Ruby happily ran through the streets of Vale. Behind her were her friends trying to keep up with their leader who still didn't use her Semblance.

"Ruby, slow down," shouted Yang.

"Why are you being such a pest," followed Weiss while Blake ran behind her with eyes carefully watching the people they almost ran into.

"Today is the last day for sales on new weapon parts! There's no way I'm going to miss it when dad finally sent us the lien!"

"There's another one next week, can't you wait till then?!"

"Nope, life's too short to wait another second," yelled the happy Ruby. Yang and Blake couldn't help but smile while Weiss shook her head, obviously annoyed at the little brat who seemed high on sugar. She was also the only one to see that her leader didn't have her eyes forward.

"You dunce, watch where you're going!"

"Move faster?!" At the same time she yelled this, Ruby used the true extend of her Semblance to turn into a blur. She then noticed too late she was about to make a messy collision with a person clad in black.

"Look out!"

Darkness covered her entire vision. Confused, Ruby closed her eyes for one second before she opened them to see the clear blue sky. She found herself lying on the arms of a stranger wearing a black biker's helmet

"Are you okay?" the muffled voice asked.

When the girl nodded, she took the person's gloved hand to stand up. She noticed the entire body was enshrouded in black, including the long trench coat and jeans with edges above boots. She also saw an insignia of two white jagged lines running across each other to form an 'X' in the middle of the collared shirt. It was clear this person was not a resident of this city as his entire attire would earn more suspicion than welcome.

"I'm okay. Are you new here? I've never seen you before." Ruby's cheerful remark made the person rear back in surprise. "Oh, are you not?"

"No, but you don't seem afraid of me."

"Why? You just helped me, didn't you?"

The confident answer befuddled the stranger. This continued until a voice yelled, "Ruby, Ruby are you okay?!"

Turning her head, the girl saw her team approach her from amongst the crowd. Blake's dark gaze at one dark alley made Ruby follow to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes fade away at the last second. This made her wary right as her sister slammed into her to give a huge hug.

"You dork, you have to be more careful!"

After returning the hug, the red hooded girl looked around to find the stranger gone. When she sighed, she heard Yang ask, "What's wrong?"

"Did you see that guy wearing lots of black? You know, the one I almost ran into?"

The blondie pulled away right as Weiss and Blake caught up. "That emo guy? Kind of, but when you did your huge cloak thing, he disappeared."

"Cloak thing? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? Sometimes when you're about to go fast, the cape part of your cloak goes wide and up." Yang made a wide motion behind her back with her explanation. "You did it right before running into him…right?"

"No, that…that wasn't me. I don't think." For some reason, this news didn't sit well with the sisters as some stranger apparently used a Semblance that made the runner stop and even teleport a bit far from the original spot.

"Who cares," said Weiss. "Just be glad whatever he did stopped you from making a mess."

"I don't think that's a reasonable judgment. They could have survived and no one would have to deal with any consequences." Blake said this in disbelief while she walked ahead towards the store they were going to.

"What did you say? Hey, get back here. Explain what you said right now!" Weiss chased the Faunus with an angry face. Ruby felt bad as her partner was about to clash with her teammate.

"Ah, ignore them," said Yang. "They'll warm up to each other soon. It's only been a while since we first became a team."

Ruby watched her teammates have a light exchange in the distance. "I hope you're right. Kind of wonder why we're not getting along in the first place. I mean how…wait, is that Pyrrha?"

The older sibling thought so too when she saw familiar golden armor and red hair. However, the person was amongst a crowd of people on the other side of the street, making it hard to clarify.

"I hope not. The way she's going, she's heading towards that new hotel over there."

"Why is that bad, Yang?" Ruby didn't know why the innocent question made her sister look worried.

"I-it's because…uh, she's…she's already got a place to sleep at. If she has a mission tomorrow, she should just go back to the dorm to stay with the others." The blondie hoped she sounded convincing with the weird answer. She didn't want to teach her sister what it means to have a rendezvous at a certain place during a suspicious time.

"That's weird, we all have rides to get to where we need to go," laughed the child. Yang sighed in relief, glad to have dodged educating her adolescent sibling.

"Hey Yang, our team is going to be okay, right? Not just between Weiss and Blake, but…we're always going to come out fine, right?"

Yang eyed her sister to see doubt clouding the silver pupils. Rubbing the head of black hair, she replied, "Of course. We're also going to become the best Hunters and friends. Just make sure you keep doing your best to lead us, okay?"

The youngest teammate nodded before she skipped away while yelling for the others. The older sister made sure she was gone before turning her head to see that all signs of Pyrrha were gone.

"Pyrrha," she whispered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>The boy Ruby almost collided with woke up the next morning. He sat up on the steel box draped with a white blanket while another was on top of his body. Struggling to rise, he managed to hop off and land on the steel floor of the factory located in an unknown part of Vale.<p>

Jet, as most would call him, raised a tan hand to rub it through his black hair while another was used to fix the same clothes he wore yesterday. His research of the city made him stay up too late to care for a clean change. He was about to remedy this issue when his nearby Scroll rang. He was glad it did now or he would have smashed it in half for waking him and force his boss to pay for another one.

"What do you want, Gonorrhea?" he asked after picking up. He heard one sentence involving 'Greyson' before the call hung up.

"Rude bastard," the boy whispered while he used his device to access the cloud storage owned by his group. There, he found a new file that said, 'False Prophets,' in the title bar.

"Shit, in Vale?"

He accessed it to see details that made him sick to the stomach. "He's really going to do it." A list named 'Personal Hits' had him quickly see pictures and names that had him feel dread about this little side-quest. Scrolling up, he eventually found several he recognized from yesterday, including one who shouldn't be on this list at all.

Angry, Jet threw his Scroll at his 'bed' before he had fingers from both hands go through his black hair. He unintentionally made parts of it spike, giving him a hairstyle matching his persona as a warrior. The tips also had gray on them, looking solid as if they were dipped in the paint of the color themselves.

A moment later, Jet calmed down to ponder on his own course of action.

"Fuck it, if he's going to ruin another city, it's not my problem." He picked up a golden triangular shield leaning on the steel box before walking on, steps hard from making contact with concrete.

"It's not like I can stop this corruption…nothing I do really matters in the end."

* * *

><p>Ruby looked out at a park full of brown grass and wilted trees. A cold breeze reminded her to pull tighter on the black scarf, a gift.<p>

Winter has arrived, making this a few months since she had the conversation with her sister. Although this would have been a time to spend with her school friends, there was no one left for her to go to. At least, nobody could come because they were spending their free time doing other things.

Hoping today was different, she picked up her Scroll and had four calls go on at the same time. First to her team, then to her friends. Yet, nobody picked up, not a single one.

"Oh well, at least everyone is doing fine," she whispered to no one. Her heart sank to be reminded that there was nobody from Beacon to be with her today.

What Ruby didn't know is that today, Vale is changing from the inside out, evil gaining power over all that is pure and good. Everyone she knew of is also involved, whether it be with or the lack of their free will. In fact, the hooded girl would have been in the same situation, but she had someone looking out for her like a guardian angel.

"Hey Ruby, are you ready to go?"

The girl turned to smile at the approaching boy. "Yeah, you too Jet?"

The black-haired friend sighed at the repeated question. "I had to walk all the way from work, why wouldn't I be?"

"And I had to fly all the way from Beacon after class," giggled a happy Ruby. Her teenage friend rolled his eyes, but smiled to show he took the comment well.

"Whatever, let's go. Gungun Frenzy isn't going to wait for us."

Ruby hopped out of her seat and ran towards the theatre while pulling on her friend's sleeve. She had her other hand make a gun with fingers and shake it like it's shooting wildly. "Sounds good, let's go watch them shoot em up!"

Jet ignored the movie's catch phrase while he tried to keep up with the girl. "Whoa, Ruby! We don't need to run there, it's right around the corner."

"And if we don't hurry, the line for popcorn and the candy bar is going to get too long!"

Jet dug his feet to anchor his body. "You mean one piece or the entire bar? And don't you dare forget how you messed up the last time."

"Don't worry about that. Now. Hurry. Up!" One hard pull made the girl trip on her feet and fall to the ground. Getting up on her knees, she noticed her hands were bloody as she was out of Aura thanks to today's training practice. It was also when her team split up with none of them inviting the other to hang out with each other.

The memory almost made Ruby cry as she didn't think she'd be so alone save for the person now who doesn't go to school. Yet, even his presence couldn't make her forget that her teammates, even her sister, appeared to have become just classmates, not even close friends.

"Hey, you need to be careful. Here, wipe yourself clean with this."

The injured one saw her kneeling friend hand her a black napkin. Expressing her thanks, she took it and wiped all of the blood off. Standing up, she had her sad silver eyes meet ones that were dull gray.

"What's wrong? It's not like you to be this clumsy. Did your eating habit make your brain full of sugar again?"

Ruby smiled at the small joke and shook her head. "No, it's just…you know, I told you how the past while has been weird, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it makes me realize I want to spend time with people as much as I can. At least, the ones who would want to be with me. Most of the people at school doesn't come out with me anymore. My team doesn't even stay awake when I get back into the dorm. I mean, we're still together, but…I don't know. Something is off with everyone nowadays."

Jet's eyes narrowed as he himself was aware of the cause. His boss was the one creating the FUBAR mess along with those the teenage boy had the displeasure of working with save one individual. However, that case wasn't his concern. His role in it was done, so any other problems related to his team and victims were on their own.

Patting Ruby on the shoulder, he said, "I'm sure things can work out better if you wait. Now let's go and get that popcorn. And try to save some for me this time."

The comment made the girl huff with annoyance. "It ran out because you wouldn't order a bigger box!"

"And it's my fault you couldn't pay half of the price like you promised?"

Jet laughed while his friend pouted from the old situation. Soon, she ended up smiling as all thoughts of her previous worries vanished for now and the time spent at the movies.

During that time, the black-clothed outcast hoped that things could always stay this way until it was time for him to take action again.

As a selfish kid, Jet could only mitigate the damage that would later be done by the evil coming from the group known as the False Prophets.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, after some research, I found out that this story will contain smut and lemon (not sure what the difference is). However, the chapters do lead to an eventual plot, which is why I had to insert this chapter in.

Edit: Smut and lemon are now in sections. You'll see them separate from the plot (or I'll do my damn best).


	2. Ember of Desire

Chapter 2: Ember of Desire

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

Well, here's the chapter that starts a few months before the events of the last scene in the previous chapter. While this is pretty extreme for its rating, it's not the sole focus of this entire story.

And again, there is a plot to this. The future chapters will describe what's happeing.

For the old readers, nothing changed. I just added the previous chapter to show a plot at work. Plus, the smut and lemon sections are labeled now.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha is a respected warrior and student of Beacon Academy. Everyone knew this, her teammates and close friends knew better. Best of all, Jaune, her leader and partner, acknowledged this. Yet, he did so not as one of the others, but as someone who actually cares.<p>

She loved the blonde for accepting her this way. This made her train and study harder so she could stand by his side. Even if he is a greenhorn in battle, she knew he would turn into an outstanding person someday. She hoped when the time comes, she could still be at his side and finally become a woman in that person's eyes.

Thinking of this made the redhead suddenly bitter. She didn't know why the idea had to come now of all times, when her naked body was covered in sweat and her hair all over the bed she was on.

"Don't go out on me this early in the night."

The gruff voice made Pyrrha sick; body shudder in both anger and distress. Raising her head, she glared at the tan-skinned man, his thick body bent with bottom planted on the bed's edge like pork served on Thanksgiving.

The man looked at green eyes with his golden ones filled with amusement. Hand running through his green balding head, he used the same one to pat Pyrrha on the cheek after crawling over. Pinching it, he then moved the fingers towards her mouth and moved two in and out like a pacifier.

"You're so tight tonight. Relax, have some fun." The light tone suddenly disappeared, replaced by one of demand that said, "Now get up on all fours. It's time I remind you how it's like to be a bitch."

Pyrrha would have retorted, but her position didn't allow her to do so. Was it blackmail? It had to be. It wasn't because she was trying to remind herself of what this person, Green Gom, had given to her in the past.

Or at least, she tried to convince herself of this, yet the forgotten lust burned within her like a wildfire. Ignoring the feeling and doing her best to look uninterested, she rolled over onto all four limbs. Her loose hair hung down her strong broad shoulders like a streaming waterfall.

**Lemon Start**

"Still sexy as ever."

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder before instantly regretting the action. She forgot the man wasn't here to just pork her. He was here to break her with the tree trunk dangling between his legs while kneeling.

"Don't forget one thing," Green said as he pushed the girl's feet to opposite sides with his hands. "We're too high up for anyone to hear us, so go ahead and scream all you want."

She tried to reply, but couldn't when the dick started pounding into her wet snatch like a piston. Driving her hands and knees down, her shivering body barely managed to hold itself while the bed beneath rocked back and forth with each wet thrust. The pull was the worst for her because her vagina couldn't stop tightening, an instinct to the pleasure.

Grunting, Pyrrha felt her neck become wrapped around by a large thick arm. Single breaths blew out hard as the lovemaking intensified in this doggy style.

Green smiled as one hand slapped the fine round bottom. Hearing a louder gasp made him raise a high hand while the other limb grabbed onto the baby-making hips. When he made the risen fleshy paddle hit, he could tell Pyrrha was greatly regretting this pleasure as a pained scream, his victory came out of her bent head.

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?"<p>

An hour before, Pyrrha just arrived inside a rather large hotel down the dark parts of downtown Vale. Understanding why she had to meet her contact here, she went through the long process of meeting Green, who was sitting on the brown couch she was standing in front of. She looked outside the huge window behind him to see the sun setting, lighting the entire area.

"'Mistral was boring me. It's also been a while since I visited this city. I had to visit some old contacts."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, knowing far well that the brown and green clothed merchant was up to no good again with the fools he was playing with. She immediately realized she was one of such people as she knew the reason she was called here today.

"How the hell did you even know what my Scroll number was?"

"Really Pyrrha? You forgot how I had you meet me alone back at Sanctum, the very same classroom where we first met?" The arrogant voice from the arrogant man flared the same hatred most would bear upon the immoral male.

"It's not a pleasant memory. I should have gutted you back then."

"Sure, sure. You said the something similar before. Even tried it once, but you're not invincible when I'm close enough, right?"

The man smiled when he saw Pyrrha's mouth close shut as she knew she was helpless upon arrival. "Whatever, get on the bed."

The sudden demand made the redhead exclaim, "What?!"

Green picked up the Scroll near the nightstand on his right side. "You heard me. And strip slowly, got to get the sight of your body to replace the other stupid girls who couldn't amount to what you had." He said this nonchalantly, fingers typing a message to a cohort.

"This is why you wanted to see me?!" Pyrrha spun around, ball of foot pivoted on the brown carpet. Marching down small stairs and across the large, white-walled room, she announced, "You might have had me back then, but I don't have a reason to stick around. Goodbye forever, Green."

"Then why did you come in the first place?"

This made the girl stop. "What?"

"Why did you come here in the first place then? You didn't do it to lecture me like that witch of yours in the school, right?"

The words 'witch' and 'school' had the girl panic. Slowly turning, she saw Green raise his large hand that was holding a white Scroll and use a pudgy finger to go up and down a list. Every pause showed faces of people she knew, including the faces of her teammates.

"Wh-why do you-."

"Strip." The demand sounded louder and impatient. "Just get this over with, waiting is going to put me in a bad mood and I hate it when it happens right before a good fuck."

Pausing a moment, Pyrrha slowly had her hands reach up. She knew if she disobeyed a minute later, he might really do something terrible to the people she cared about.

"Hurry up, or the first person my thumb lands on is first." Without looking at the screen, Green's mentioned pointer landed on one person that made Pyrrha's eyes rise and move faster.

"Whoa, much better." Putting down the device, the man took off his green flak jacket to reveal his tight white shirt outlining his body, thick with muscle and flab. "C'mon, slowly now. Set the mood a little; excite me."

**Lemon Start**

Pyrrha felt bad as the entire armor covering her top fell off and lightly hit the floor. This uncovered a pure white corset covering her breasts and most of her stomach, barely stopping above the belly button.

"The fuck? Those weren't there before."

The girl tried to ignore the lustful gaze as she reached for the string on her back. Untying it, she closed her eyes while peeling the clothing off like a wrapper. Pulling back both front ends made two gorgeous breasts spill out, nipples hard from anticipation and pleasure from being freed. Once the corset was on the ground, it was joined by the unbuttoned mini-skirt hiding the thick thighs and strong legs, skin smooth and hairless thanks to constant attention with razor work.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" growled the aroused man.

Pyrrha sighed as she bent down to take off everything covering her legs. Once feet were bare, the items left were the cut-off sleeves on her arms.

"Wait, leave those on. I'll save what's under them for later."

Disgusted beyond belief, the redhead obeyed another order that had her clasp both arms behind her back. This made her look away in shame as she noticed golden orbs scan her body like a piece of meat. She didn't realize most men would do so as her proportionate muscles looked chiseled, making way for every curve to accent the hardened body. The texture of her skin and large breasts could have made most females jealous, even give Yang a run for her money.

"They grew; size D?"

"…Two letters."

Standing up, Green walked over. "Nice, let's get started, huh?" When close, he tried to make a beeline for the lips, but his own flesh met the cheek turned his way. Pulling back, he asked, "What the hell?"

"Don't kiss me there. Just…anything but there." Aware she could only prepare for what's coming, she regrettably hopped to make her breasts jiggle. "You can do whatever else you want. Just…not there, please?"

Green frowned. "Shit, already submissive? Where's the fun in that?" He quickly had one hand rub a breast, kneading it like dough with fingers digging into the flesh. One finger flicking the aerola made Pyrrha hold a groan. She gasped with hot breath when she felt another hand make its way into her vagina.

"That's it, make this a bit fun." The man bent down to grab the other nipple with his mouth, teething and licking in effective intervals.

The girl tried to stand still while her legs shook in pleasure, squirming to stay still and not collapse. However, the wiggling sausage fingers spread the inside, putting the feelies in the same areas that made her instantly cum in their first meeting back at Mistral. After a few minutes, she felt happy when the fingers pulled back from her dripping entrance.

"Get on the bed while you're still wet."

Pyrrha looked down before she gritted her teeth at the sight of the wet spot on the carpet below her. Trying not to kick the man in the hairy balls, she walked to the white bed shaped like a circle. Sitting on it had her ass feel the tender touch of smooth silk.

Green must have paid a fortune for this huge room meant for occasions like now. Pyrrha didn't like it as it only made the upcoming times much worse for her. She felt electricity run down her body when two heavy hands settled on her shoulders and push her down, back meeting the soft platform.

The culprit had a knee rub near her pussy while a hand took off the golden circlet around her head. After that was ripping off the ponytail tie. This made red hair scatter on the bed, crimson strings covering the sea of white.

The sight aroused Green while he enjoyed teasing the pussy with his knee. Hands preventing the girl's knees from rising, he asked, "Remember when I was the one who popped your cherry?"

Pyrrha remembered, the same day she became a woman whose purity was taken by this man, evil incarnate.

Green had a hand hidden from sight grab the shaft that had the red mushroom leaking baby juice. "Your hair is a nice reminder," he growled. "Yum, and those grading papers made a nice tissue for red that day."

This made the girl feel her patience break. About to speak with a tongue her friends doesn't know of, it suddenly hung out of her mouth that made an 'o' from the shock of the shaft piercing deep into her. Unable to retract the drooling red muscle, she tried not to pant too loudly once the length pushed on to touch the very end, making her raised legs quiver in this missionary style.

When the dick drew back outside of her pussy, she was about to close her mouth when her penetrator suddenly grabbed her by the chin and moved his head in. Pyrrha bit hard to where her teeth clanked upon closure, almost clamping down on the other's tongue with her canines.

To her horror, the man looked excited. "Alright, this is how you start," he said as his length slammed into her all the way. He repeated the thrust that came harder and faster, the sound of connecting flesh growing louder.

The girl felt her breath quickening when the penis was pulled back, the walls of her insides unable to relax. Compared to the last time, the sensation was greater because it seemed that the man had made his penis grow somehow.

"Whoa, did you cum already?"

Pyrrah shook her head, doing her best to lie although the drool on the side of her mouth didn't help.

"Fine, just tell me when it-."

The man slammed his hips to make his penis head reach the same place, a surprise attack on the bottom girl.

"-happens. Oh yeah, you definitely did it again."

For the next few minutes, Pyrrha endured the relentless assault of the literal third arm pumping in and out with wet slaps. Although each time involved more thrusts, she was still ejaculating, but her stubborn silence and closed mouth didn't comply with the movements of the bed.

"So remember how my Semblance can control parts of your brain and the longer contact you have with me will make the effect last longer?" Green tried to sound sane, but the immense joy from his act of breeding made his mind almost turn into goo. His partner was dealing with the worst of it as each thrust and orgasm made her remember the same lust that dyed her entire being in immoral pleasure.

"Forget it, you know your Semblance won't hurt me anymore," said the moving man. "I can't believe I gave up a piece of ass like you, but taking care of Jet…had to…come…FIRST!"

As deep as he can go, Green felt his own ejaculation reach its peak. He looked down, expecting Pyrrah to look crushed. To his disappointment, he only saw an angry face with nose flaring from exhaustion of the 'love-making.'

"Looks like you didn't forget what I can do with my Aura, huh?" Pulling out with a wet pop, the dominator raised his huge penis to show the entire outside was covered in Pyrrha's love juice. The same liquid encased the green energy that had thick white liquid running on the inside.

"That old quack gave me some tips on how to use this as a condom. Man, if only I felt like walking to the toilet."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she tried to move, but her partner beat her to it by jumping her with hands pinning shoulders. She screamed in surprise, a mistake that cost her dearly as the glowing dick placed itself inside the opening.

"C'mon, drink it!"

Green gasped in glee as he succeeded in undoing his condom by will, letting all of the semen flow into the mouth. He laughed when he heard the girl choke with limbs flailing, her body trying to buck off the heavier one. Getting off, he chuckled, "Go, but remember to come back!"

Pyrrha has already gone to the restroom with full mouth, unwilling to let it out on the floor. Minutes of coughing and water running later, she wobbled back to the bed.

Sitting on the edge while his gorgeous partner collapsed behind him, Green looked back to see the girl lying down with sweaty body sprawled. The sight made his penis rise up. Moving on, he made way for round two where it ended with him in doggy style ejaculating inside Pyrrha again. He could feel so many jerky movements from his cum dump, who was reacting to the spreading warmth on his huge shaft.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, the man continued thrusting as her small screams made him too aroused to die down soon. When she realized her mind was blanking out from the pleasure, she gasped, "Stop! Stop, i-it's too much!"

"Then tell me I'm yours!" He thrust again to make the girl scream instead of talk with gloved hands giving the ruined sheets a death grip. "Say you're my bitch, whore, whatever. Something to make you remember you're only this weak when you're around me!"

For every second lacking an answer, Green had his dick spear towards Pyrrha's g-spot. Although he enjoyed the screams of insanity, he was really looking forward to the submissive reply.

"Say it!"

Pyrrha shivered through an orgasm.

"Say it!" The demand's lacking reply made the man reach down and pull the toned body up while he was still inside her from behind. He hopped to make his hips rocket into the descending entrance, creating more screams that led to the answer he was looking for.

"O-okay, okay! So stop, stop!"

Still heated by his actions, Green pulled on the girl's chin to make his eyes meet hers. When he expected words, he was only met with spit hitting his eye.

"Go. To. Hell." Pyrrha said each word with acid and meant it as she knew her lover was a man not seeking salvation. His willingness to corrupt and sodomize her now and before comply as his testament.

Wiping off the spit, Green grabbed the girl's head. Concentrating, he had his Semblance go to work.

"For that, I'd knock you up, but doing that is making a tasteless call from annoying people. I might not be able to alter memories, but seeing how you can handle a seizure might be interesting considering your track record."

Against her will, Pyrrha had her glowing hand rise to will her Scroll to fly into her hand. She tried to keep hold, but Green managed to pull it out after commanding her body to temporarily shut down, upper body fall limp.

"Let's see, we'll try calling a friend over with your voice. Looks like you have some guy friends too. I don't do that kind of stuff, but let's get one of my guys to come over. He'll have them looking like you in no ti-."

He couldn't finish as Pyrrha suddenly grabbed him by the lips and kissed him. Green was surprised she added in tongue, especially when she was against it in the first place.

Pulling back, the girl panted, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm yours for only tonight, so please. Don't call them. They can't see this."

"Shit, you're that worried about your image? Should have done this to you a while ago." Throwing away the device, he had both hands grab the face and pull it in to slobber his tongue inside her mouth. He then started thrusting as he was still connected, only Pyrrha returned it as she promised, going up and down his lap.

Pulling back, Green looked at his partner's face dazed with lust. "We were only at this for about an hour. Just like the good old days, we'll be working up till tomorrow morning cause it's the weekend for you, right?"

For once since school started, Pyrrha cursed the day offs given by her school. She cursed it along with the moon shining bright in the sky now black with night. She eventually had all curses come upon the man bedding her in every position that made her scream until her voice became hoarse. The noise thumbed down to grunts and pants as her earlier pleas weren't accepted by the man in heat.

Every hour also involved new locations going from a dirty shower in the spacey restroom to the walls that involved merciless poundings and loud thumps echoing throughout the walls.

**Lemon End**

Pyrrha was soon left on the floor in a crumpled heap as a summoned bellhop opened the door.

The newcomer felt eyes and bulge rise from seeing lustful body, but not face. "Uh, did you really need me here sir?"

"Get the fuck out," said the naked Green as he shoved the boy away after snatching the dry cleaning. He looked back to see Pyrrha groan from embarrassment, which delighted him as he ripped the wrapping off. He looked outside to see the sun rising from the horizon as it was six in the morning.

"Look at you, the invincible fighter spreading her legs for some big man like me. Maybe leaving you for the tournament was a good idea. Not like you needed sponsorship or anything."

"I never wanted your dirty lien."

Green ignored the quiet reply as he put on the new clothes. "Well, I'm done doing this inside the hotel. Let's go."

Although exhausted from the all-nighter, Pyrrha quickly got up with shaking legs. Before she could move, she saw a hand raise a hangar with a new set of clothes on them.

"Present," said Green. "Can't let you go home with those dirty rags. I'll get someone to deliver them to you later."

Suspicious, the girl took the clothes and the logic behind the man's words.

"You'll probably get them by tonight when you return. We have some interesting places to go until then, so doll yourself up."

Pyrrha tried to argue, but she realized the man never said he was done with her. Hand held near her heart, she summoned up all the strength she could muster before she moved onto the restroom to change.

Green chuckled while his eyes watched mostly the red ass he spanked disappear. He then went to his old clothes and fished out for the Scroll. Dialing a number, he had eyes watch the place where his current squeeze was at.

When the line picked up, he said, "Grayson, hey. Forget the plan for a moment, I have something interesting going on. I'll send you the details of it later. This takes priority, so shut up and do it."

Turning off his device, the villain smiled as he thought of the future. Although he already had ideas for what would happen to Vale and Pyrrha, he remembered how she gave up so easily when it came to matters involving the people he threatened.

He wasn't satisfied with how he made old and new cracks appear in her spirit; he wanted to break her this time for good. And remembering a certain blonde with the same rack size and a slim white-haired girl made him groan at the thought of adding more to the number of beautiful ones he'll be bedding.

Green didn't notice how Pyrrha was taking much longer than needed. This was because the same person was kneeling on the floor of the restroom, trying not to sob as she realized it will be hard to face people while dealing with her renewed daily corruption.

The worst situation is that the start of this lustful act may ruin all attempts she made to be with Jaune, the only person she would have considered giving what was taken from her again.

* * *

><p>AN: And believe it or not, there is going to be a moral and plot to this. Just need to find the time to get there, but enjoy the next few chapters as it is, although regular updates aren't promised.

Yeah, everyone is first going to find pleasure before someone comes along to break the news of what's been done to them and the city.


	3. Bleached Coincidence

Chapter 3: Bleached Coincidence

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

So er…yeah, never ever mistake your friend/writing teacher's account with your own or you'll get into a fight that has him ask why I'm writing this kind of story in the first place. After telling him to fuck off, we didn't speak since then. My fault too since he just wanted an answer, so sent him several messages.

After reading the past chapters and getting some feedback, I decided that there should be some 'break' chapters to separate the smut from the story. Although would like to get feedback, this is really the best I can do at the moment.

Shout-out to anonymouswriter for being interested. Always free to answer questions because again and again, there's a freaking plot (gonna also say there isn't really NTR. It's just a lot of conflict to resolve).

Edit: Made up with my friend, gonna spam him with the usual text. Enjoy the story.

Read and review if you guys can.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jaune, do you know where Pyrrha is at?"<p>

The blonde looked up from his bed to see Nora sitting in their dorm's desk with feet swinging back and forth. "I haven't seen her today. Why, is something wrong?"

"She's gone and nobody has seen her around. She's been doing this a couple times too; she didn't tell you anything about where she's been?"

Jaune shook his head at the news. However, it didn't worry him because his partner was usually in class on the day following the night she disappeared. She also had her own business to take care of and as leader, he felt it shouldn't be his place to intrude if she didn't say anything.

"I'm sure she's fine. If there was anything wrong, she would have told us by now."

Nora frowned. "I don't know, she's always trying so hard to do what's right. Smart and hot, she also makes the friends when they count. And then there's…you, kind of."

"What about me?"

The hammer whacker scrunched her face. "You don't see it? She's been looking out for you a lot of times even when Cardin is involved. She does the same thing in class when you don't know the freaking answer to the questions."

Jaune felt the comment was to point at how useless he's been. "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll work on getting stronger and smarter so I won't have to be a bother anymore."

"No, that's not…never mind," Nora sighed out of disbelief. "I just hope you can see it before the school dance next semester."

The leader tried to ask what the girl said because he could only hear the last part as a mutter. However, she already hopped off of the desk and walked out to find Ren, who was late for their usual friendly meetings.

"Yeesh, what's with her? Can't a guy relax after a hard day?" The oblivious boy got up and looked over at Pyrrha's chair. He suddenly missed the usual sight of her sitting there to either study various books or sharpen her weapons. Even he had to wonder why she's not there as she was in the beginning, unaware of her need to meet Green's demands so she could protect them.

"As long as she's okay," he sighed before he walked out of the room to get a comic book from the library.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that in class, Blake!"

The blonde heard loud yells coming from the nearby dorm belonging to Team Ruby.

"It was just a correction. Nobody took it as an insult except for you!"

Jaune cringed as the voices became louder. He would walk away, but hearing news of what happened to his ice princess intrigued him.

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm the only one causing the problem?"

"Yes, exactly. Your accusations are forcing me to respond the same way."

"C'mon, please stop you two. We need to get along." The new voice from Ruby continued, "And people might hear us, so we need to talk with calm voices."

"You know what? I have a better solution." Weiss burst out of the room and stomped down the hall towards Jaune. "Happy Blake?! I'm leaving, so you can have your reading space to yourself, you atrocious bookworm!"

While the blonde was fearful of the heiress's wrath, he could see that this might be a time for him to be supportive and maybe gain some points in his favor. Coughing, he managed to smoothly say, "Evening, Snow Angel. You look tired, want me to take you on a-."

The heiress stopped near the boy and shot him a dark glare. "Finish that sentence and I'll give you enough frost bite to make you limbless. Are we clear?"

Jaune kept shut while his crush shook her head and passed him in anger. Sighing from the harsher reply compared to the usual, he walked the other way with head bowed. He considered chasing his Snow Angel to calm her down, but she really looked as if she would freeze him to where he would need amputation.

* * *

><p>"Stupid girl thinks she's a know-it-all. She can't treat me that way."<p>

Weiss threw a rock into the ocean in front of her. She cursed that she couldn't make the stone skip as far as it would go to make her satisfied.

"And what's with Ruby standing there with her jaw slack open? She should have come to my defense."

She threw another one to see it sink right as it hit the water. The frustrating result came with a small Grimm fish poking its masked face outside of the water.

"And Yang, why couldn't she be there?! Just because she has other friends doesn't mean she should ditch me when I need some kind of support." Fed up with her muttering tirade, the girl threw a rock at the Grimm. After a loud splash, the same monster resurfaced only to stick its tongue out. It dove under to barely dodge the ice that Weiss created after stabbing her weapon into one part of the dock.

Screaming in rage, the heiress kicked the nearest stone into the air. With heavy pants, she soon calmed down to feel the sting of her anger multiply with her need for company.

"Why does it always have to be so rough with other people? Why?" Weiss sadly walked back to the city as the sky went from deep red to a darkening black. "If only I could meet someone…more mature? Yeah, maybe someone who knows who's the fairest amongst us. Just anyone…someone like that."

A few hours later in the street, Weiss would happen to meet that person she wished for. It's the same one who's responsible for why she arrived back at Beacon with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Weiss?"<p>

A red hooded girl popped her head around one building to not see her friend there. She tried another corner, but the alley held nothing in its shadows.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

The addressed girl took off her hood while her sister walked up right beside her. "Just looking for Weiss. Isn't that why we're out here?"

"Kind of. It's also nice for the two of us to have some sister time after that huge test."

Both siblings shuddered from remembering the pop exam handed by Professor Oobleck a few hours ago in the early morning. Looking at each other to see their cringed faces, they laughed and walked down the city's street towards nowhere in particular.

It's been a while since the fight between Blake and Weiss. Since then, neither teammates have apologized to the other. The sisters were afraid the argument might have been the cause for several of their white-haired teammate's spontaneous class skips.

"So where is she then? Every time she does this makes me really worried about her."

"I'm sure she's got a good reason." Yang regretted lying so easily when she had other ideas. However, she couldn't say anything for sure until the person-in-question could confirm her suspicions.

It also hurt how Weiss was also able to stay ahead of the classes she was ditching now and then. It seemed as if what she was doing is justified, even more when she looks annoyingly happy during her return from her escapades.

"Yang, I'm going to visit this store. I got to pick up a magazine that I couldn't get when that Torchwick guy was here."

The older sister looked up to see that her younger was talking about the building with the sign, 'From Dust till Dawn,' at the very top. "Sure, go on ahead. Just make sure not to use all the lien that dad sent you."

"Don't worry, it's not like I have enough to buy all the Dust canisters in this place."

Yang shook her head, not trusting that her sister who was going inside would be that responsible. Looking around, the blonde saw a familiar white figure in the distance coming out of a coffee shop. The same person was followed by an older man wearing clothes of the same color and type of fashion.

"Weiss?" The quiet question made the blondie realize it was her. "Fuck, what are you-."

The heiress reached up to peck the man's cheek before parting in a different direction. The sight made the witness follow her teammate while trying to burn the image of the older man into her mind. Unfortunately, the latter task wasn't successful because the person had already entered a vehicle.

"And he's rich," Yang muttered as she took note of the silver sports car's design fit with expensive details. Still onto Weiss, she started running to close the distance in a matter of seconds. With an outstretched hand, she pulled the girl into a nearby alley.

"Let me go! If you try to rape me, I will…Yang?"

The so called 'rapist' pushed her white-haired friend to release her. "Yep, it's me. I'm the one who caught you red-handed, so out with it. Who was that guy?"

Weiss frowned and crossed her arms. "I…I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. Who was the guy you were with in front of the coffee shop?"

The heiress crossed her arms and looked away. "What guy? I was just on my way to Beacon before you rudely pushed me here. You better watch yourself or the police may think you're a mugger."

The blonde became angrier by the pathetic denials. "Are you really going to do this?! You were lucky only I saw it. Ruby should never ever see what you did! I don't ever want her to know you're skipping class just to fool around with some guy who's an absolute stranger!"

Yang took a deep breathe, still angry at the thought of seeing why her friend skipped classes for so many days. She was also angry for the reasons she spoke, her attempts to keep things moral for her sister and the confronted teammate.

However, the fighter felt her anger disappear when Weiss looked at her with cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I…I'll keep denying it as much as I want to. I know this looks very wrong, but you can't say it without knowing what it's for. You have no idea how much this means to me right now."

Yang felt awkward to hear the person who she considered a teammate is hissing at her as if she's the one doing wrong. "Okay, then explain it. And be straight with it, don't beat around the bush."

Weiss's frown disappeared before she sighed, "You promise to stay quiet until I'm done?"

"No promises, but it's better if you get this over with while I'm still listening."

The accuser watched the white-haired girl tap the front of her boot on the floor while deep in thought.

"Fine. To start this off, he and I met last week."

"On a dating site? I thought Beacon blocked off websites like that."

Weiss shot a glare at the smirking blonde. "No, we met under somewhat normal circumstances. After that, we hit it off pretty well. The next thing I knew, he was inviting me for pleasant meetings."

"Dates."

"…maybe. Since then, we've been having fun. Or at least, I've been enjoying what was happening in our affairs."

Yang didn't feel comfortable to see the class ditcher smile as she gave her explanation. "So you like him? Like only the fun? C'mon, what's the point of all this?"

"…I like him. Is it wrong for me to like someone older and mature? Someone who understands me?"

"Weiss, there are guys out there who can act that way. You can't just assume here's here for your sake."

"Does that entirely matter?" The heiress could see her answer surprised the other girl. "Look, I'm also aware and I don't need you to tell me that. This is just to see how things work and if something goes wrong, I'll get out of it. Just…let me do this, okay?"

Yang heard the small plea in the last question. Also seeing the slight sadness in the other's eyes made her finally say, "Fine, I'll let this go for a while."

The heiress's eyes beamed with hope.

"But if anything, and I mean anything, goes wrong, then I'm pulling you out by any means." The blonde fighter balled one fist to make it crack so it could make the point. "Deal?"

"Fine, but you won't find yourself doing that kind of thing. He's been a perfect gentleman so far."

The haughty voice made Yang sigh. "Okay, so what's his name and did you do him yet?"

"Sorry, but that's one secret I'm keeping for him until later. And that's a disgusting thought; don't assume we'll do anything like that after just getting to know each other." As Weiss walked past the other, she finished, "So don't worry about me Yang…and thanks for letting me do this."

The blonde rolled her eyes, not believing this is happening. Yet, she's doing this because she wants to believe that Weiss knows what she's doing. Plus, she's not expecting this kind of relationship to last beyond the first part of the semester.

"Don't thank me for any part of this. And hey, call Ruby for me, will ya? She's been worried sick about you, you know?"

* * *

><p>While Yang and Weiss were talking, Ruby was looking around for the magazine she saw the other day amongst the store's brown stands and racks.<p>

"Aww, it's not here. Where is it?" she whispered while she threw away all kinds of things from the silver rack. The latest 'Who' booklet and X-ray/Vav comic didn't distract her from looking for one of the Weapons series she read.

"Darn, someone must have taken it." Ruby aimlessly looked around to see the shop still in one piece. "Huh, the place looks good. I hope it can stay like this. Whoa, wait a minute."

The girl's eyes widened when she recognized her prize was in the hands of someone in the midst of talking to the owner at the cash register. Heartbroken, she decided to walk up and lightly yank on the black coat. Still unsure of herself, she managed to ask, "Hi, scuse me. Um, can I talk to you?"

Ruby's shyness faded away when she saw the person turn to show a familiar black biker's helmet. Also seeing the rest of his clothes jet black made her exclaim, "Oh, it's you! Hi."

"Hello." That was the only answer the tall person gave before he turned his head. It was aimed towards the owner squatting while looking for something behind the counter.

The girl frowned, somewhat peeved to be ignored like this. She wasn't going to give up so easily, especially when her request wasn't made yet.

"Hello? Um, I was just going to ask if I could maybe read what's in your hand before you buy it. Just a quick peek at the the last page." Ruby didn't expect the person clad in black to hand her the book as if giving it away.

"Go ahead and keep it. It was going to make me use lien and I don't want to do that when my job doesn't let me indulge in a lot of things."

Ruby tilted her head. "Job? What do you do?"

"I get asked to take packages of all sizes between customers."

"So you deliver?"

"The glorified term is delivery boy," the stranger chuckled. "If it didn't sound humane, my bosses would try to stamp on me another name for the sake of customer ethics."

On cue, the old owner got up from the cash register and placed a box full of Dust onto the desk next to the boy. The same man waved at the girl before he walked towards the back of the store.

"You don't want to become a student of a school? You look my age." Ruby waited while the one she was talking to picked up the gray box by the top lid.

"I can't go to school. I'm not qualified."

"Your Semblance looked good enough from the other day." The girl of red smiled when she saw the taller teenager rear his head in surprise. "Yep, I knew you used one the other day. I even have a feeling you can do better if you're willing to try."

"Er…it's complicated. Look, I have to go. Try to not run into another person if you can."

Despite annoyed by the last part of the comment, Ruby followed the stranger out of the door. "Wait, what's your name?" She waited with hitched breath, wondering if the mysterious boy was going to leave her guessing who he is.

"It's Jet. Can I have yours in return?"

"It's Ruby. It's nice to meet you, Jet!" The girl waved her hand as the solved mystery walked on through the traffic. Finally satisfied to know the person, she wondered if the others were okay right as her Scroll loudly rang. Picking it up, she became ecstatic to see Weiss's name on the screen before opening the device and placing it next to her ear.

"Weiss?! Are you okay? Where are you and is Yang there too?" When given directions, Ruby skipped off to meet her teammates, unaware she didn't pay for the magazine in hand. "I'm so glad you're okay. You had me so worried!"

While the leader of Team Ruby was about to have a blast, Jet was on his own path that led him down a dark alley. Passing by shadows, he heard a male voice cackle, "You look like you're on track."

The boy turned to see a figure barely outlined by the darkness that was outside of the light's range. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking how you're doing. Isn't that what we do for each other as members of the False Prophets? Gotta make sure you don't screw anything up."

Disgusted by the presence of the other, Jet continued his trip back to his place.

"So, you've met your Mark already, huh? It's been a long while, you're into someone as immature as her?"

Jet knew the voice was mentioning how his earlier interaction was according to plan. Aside from the fact that he didn't expect to meet Ruby there, she was eventually going to become someone he'll have to form some kind of relationship with.

"Not sure how you're going to do this one." The evil shadow's voice annoyed the black-clothed boy to no end. "Are you going to blackmail, rape, maybe drug her? Maybe you'll strike a deal with her to spice things up? I mean, seriously, you got to stop treating these things like they're real relationships."

Jet let go of the box and reached into his coat to pull out a huge black gun to aim it at the shadow. He did it in one smooth motion, at a speed so fast it made his target press its back against the wall in fear.

"Shut up, I'll do whatever the hell I want. If you or the others get in my way, then I'll make it where you'll never be interested in a Mark again."

For a moment, the two members of the False Prophets glared at each other, gray eyes locking with golden ones. The shadow raised a finger to push the barrel of the gun up into the air while growling, "Does that threat include Green and Blac?"

Jet didn't answer as he put his weapon away.

"I thought so, bitch. Just remember who's the boss around here. Can't believe you're still alive after all the trouble you caused. At least you're carrying around the memo on you at all times."

The helmet-wearing boy picked up his box and walked away in silent anger. He tried to ignore the evil figure cackling at what appeared to be a dog running with his tail between his legs.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm, makes you wonder where Jet stands with his intentions, right?

Again, read and review.


	4. Tainted White

Chapter 4: Tainted White

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

Edit: Yeah, sorry. Writer friend and some feedback really wanted me to add more story, so the new chapter is the one before this. Also going to note when the lemon and smut are going to happen.

Here's a new character meeting Weiss. Neptune and Sun are going to appear later, but the upcoming guys they need to fight will cause so much shit, it'll really give a twist to everyone's balls.

One stupendous fucking idea I had is that Weiss and Blake wanted people to accept them for who they are. Makes me wonder if they're going to relate this with the current boys in the hood (meaning I do like Sun and Neptune, despite what is being done to their lovers). Just keep this in mind while reading the story.

Read and review y'all.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, this guy is 100% legit. He's not that bad of a person."<p>

"Weiss, you're an idiot. You still can't tell when someone is trying to get inside your pants?"

The snowy girl rolled her eyes while she sat at a red booth inside a mahogany restaurant. It was a fancy one too with the lights and decorations filling the place with many bright colors. The interesting view is that she was one of the few people there as it was the middle of the day, when everyone should be at work or school.

"You should be here helping us out while you're ahead of the class, not using it as an excuse to play hooky."

"Yang, shut the hell up and let me be happy for once," said Weiss into the Scroll next to her ear. She had a hand run through her white, pristine clothes to make sure she looked okay for her upcoming guest.

"Shut the hell up? Does he also say that or were you too busy hanging out with the cool kids?" And by cool, the blondie was using the idea to put down her teammate.

The idea didn't feel right with Weiss. "Is that all you want to do? Just keep blathering away at me like Professor Porkster? You sound just as dull too and he doesn't even care if I'm there after the first day of school."

Snow White smiled when she heard Yang try to hold back a giggle at her nickname for the teacher. "The only classes I need to watch out for are Goodwitch's and Oobleck's. If I attend only those two and get the assignments from our Scrolls, then I'm free to do whatever I want." She did a triumphant 'humph' to prove her point.

"Yeah, that plan is the reason why we stopped asking where you were going. Fine, but...can you still trust an older guy? I mean, there's got to be guys at school who can fit the bill bett-."

"Ooh, he's here. Got to go Yang and keep telling Ruby I'm just out to do extra credit, bye!"

The exited Weiss turned off her Scroll and shoved it into her pocket. Sitting tall, she smiled as a moderate man around his mid-twenties walked over. He had on a stylish gray suit only fit for those in higher society.

"Hey, Weiss."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sodoman." The girl bowed to the older man as he sat down and rubbed a hand through his short hair and chin trimmed nicely and colored in white.

"Weiss, aren't we past the point where you can call me by my first name?"

The girl felt nervous. "Oh, uh, is that alright? It's only been a while."

"Sure, three weeks, but isn't that enough? We've had fun times, didn't we? It all started when we met the night you were walking alone on the streets."

Weiss did remember and it was a fairytale romance. It was one of those days when she wanted to be alone, yet hoped someone would join her. However, everyone believed it was all a part of her daily routine, so they didn't address it.

During her stroll, she didn't notice a hanging pipe fall and almost hit her on the head. Before the contact, a hand grabbed her and pulled her away to safety at the last second.

One pair of blue eyes met red ones. Later involved an exchange of thanks that led to more conversations about the high and daily life coming from different experiences. After that was history, a story of when Weiss met the entrepreneur, Blac Sodoman.

Every moment they spent together was wonderful for the heiress. She was always treated like a princess, taken to grand restaurants and sightseeing in parts of Vale she had never known. Plus, the man's impressive amount of knowledge had her feel insignificant from time to time. Weiss didn't mind this because Blac was also humble, something she hardly saw amongst those of her age group. Jaune's macho act was definitely at the top of her list.

"So where should we go today? You have curfew at 9, right?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." The girl waved one hand in the air as if to shoo off the issue. "I have my classmates looking out for me and my Semblance lets me get back without detection. That's what I've been doing whenever the time goes a bit over."

"Really?" whistled Blac. "That is ingenious. Maybe we should try that with the next trip on the jet."

"Jet?"

"Skydiving, dear. Remember? I said we could do that whenever you'd like."

"That would be delightful!" The girl saw her milkshake arrive and took a deep sip from the straw. She felt embarrassed from making a noise louder than her partner taking a quiet sip from the white china cup full of coffee.

Blac noticed this and sighed, "Is there something wrong?"

"What?! No, it's just…um." Weiss had a finger tap against her drink's glass. She felt guilt prickle her heart after seeing her older attendant sadly look at his drink's brown reflection.

"I get it, I'm just another guy you'll play with until you're bored. Only an experiment before taking it to a more suitable person. If it's better for you, I can introduce you to a suitable person."

"No, that isn't it!" Weiss realized too late she slammed her hands on the table. She slowly slid down her seat as eyes wandered over to see what the commotion was about.

"It was just a joke Weiss, a simple no would have been nice," said the surprised Blac. "Now you have me worried, dearest. Did my sense of comedy throw off the mood of our date?"

"Never, it's just… my friends have been on my case about what's between us. They just don't see that you're different. At least, the only one who knows about us doesn't see it." The white heiress frowned as she took a sip from her straw, no longer caring how much noise it made thanks to the more embarrassing one from earlier.

"Well, it's good to know that our current affair is focused on each other. After all, you're the current apple of my eye and whatever anyone tells me regarding you will never change that."

The words weren't strong, but it still made the girl feel appreciated. "So…we're here now. What are we going to do?"

"What was that, dearest?" Blac sounded surprised.

"I'm asking if…if there's anything you would like to do for once." Weiss gulped as she had a thought on what would happen if she asked this. The other males of various ages would imply, even directly say they wanted to make her a full-fledged woman back in her homeland.

"Hm, interesting. I thought the jet was today's choice, but I guess we can always go to an empty concert stage here."

The man took out his wallet to leave a small pile of lien on the table. "Yeah, I'd like to listen to that ethereal aria of yours. In my entire life, I never believed anything could heal this weary soul of mine." Blac got up to stand near his date and offer her a hand. "That last part may be more of my fault. Achieving much can result in losing more friends than gaining any."

Right now, Weiss felt happy to hear praise for an innate talent, but sad to again hear the man admit he was lonely. He did everything only few in society can do, but it left him almost nothing in the end. It might have been for a similar reason why she chose to be a Huntress rather than a full-time heiress of her parent's company.

Taking the hand, the girl said, "You know, you don't have to feel alone anymore. I'm here, remember?"

"Of course, but the doubt your friends created has made it… difficult when we can't surpass the next step together."

"Then…uh." Weiss's heart beat faster, making her lightly sweat from the ridiculous idea she learned from the adults at her family's business meetings.

"W-we can…can take a different course. Maybe s-something a…ahead of-." She stopped when her lips met something soft. She realized she was being kissed by the man taking one step forward, yet a few behind the one she had in mind.

She panicked because they were doing this in public. When hands pulled her body in, she closed her eyes and decided everyone could mind their own business and let her enjoy this.

Once done, she pulled back while panting and gasping for air. "Th-that was…nice."

"Nice?" asked the unfazed Blac. "So this wasn't the step or is 'nice' the only thing you want?"

Having enough of what she realized was teasing, Weiss grabbed the man's hand and dragged him outside onto the almost empty streets. There, she whispered into the man's ear to tell him what she wanted without announcing it to the world.

A ride in the sports car and a few minutes later, Weiss found herself in a motel room. Although this wasn't where she wanted to go, she had no choice as she had to use the toilet because something caused her body's system to lose control.

"It must have been that damn milkshake," she whispered, more out of embarrassment when she remembered her meek request made to Blac. And thanks to whatever made her empty her stomach, she wasted a precious hour that could have been spent at the luxurious yacht.

When finally done with the toilet, Weiss came out of the restroom to see a topless Blac sitting on the worn-down bed. The light from the nearby shoddy window shined on the muscles of his light body. She felt her heart melt at the sight of the man looking so mature especially as he was reading an old-fashioned book in hand.

The one admired saw his admirer and put down his reading onto a nearby nightstand. "Hey Weiss, are you ready?"

"Ready? To do what?"

"Do it. We don't have time, so why not do it here?"

Weiss looked around to see the unimpressive features of the brown and red single room. "Really? Here? We can't save it for a better place?"

"We can, but there's not a better time than this. If you back out now, then you might never regain the courage that had you ask me to be your first."

Biting her lip, the white princess took a peek at the Scroll in her pocket. Its light was blinking, telling her that several messages were sent her way. Whatever was happening over at Beacon wasn't good since anyone there would never send her a message unless it was that urgent.

"Weiss, look over there then at me."

The girl listened to see the nightstand's full top have two marble glasses and a black wine bottle. She gasped as she had her eyes scan the label and loudly read, "Royal White?"

"Wine drunk since the first war against the Grimm. It's actually one of the five that exists in this world." Blac looked at the other with sad eyes. "It was going to start us off. I guess it was a waste of time to think we were ready."

Weiss stiffened when she heard the small bits of bitterness. No matter how kind her date has been to her, she could see there's a limit as she gave nothing of equal value. After some thought, she took out her Scroll and turned it to silent. She didn't even bother reading it when she placed it into the pocket of the jacket that was hanging on her arm.

"I'm ready."

"Hm? What was that, dear?" Blac looked over his shoulder to see the heiress dropping her jacket and taking off her skirt. He chuckled to see his soon-to-be bedded slip off her white dress to reveal a full set of black, lacy underwear. The dark color beautifully contrasted with the skin as white as virgin snow.

"Were those for this occasion or are you always prepared?"

"I'm always prepared. It's just…you never know, right?"

**Lemon Start**

"Of course, my unmatched dearest. But for the record, your figure would have been more than enough for me." Blac was already near the younger before dipping his head down to kiss. When returned, he reached around his lover's back to unclasp the small black bra. The piece fell to show apple-shaped breasts with nipples hardening from the room's air conditioning. This encouraged the older guy to kick off a shoe and make an uncovered foot grab the edge of the panties.

By the time the kiss ended, Weiss realized she was as naked as the first woman of mankind. For all eyes to see her round baby feeders and small patch of white hair on her vagina. Embarrassed, she covered both parts with crossed legs, leaving her helpless when the older man had his hands roam around her body, from flipping the nipples to caressing the crook of her neck.

"Do my breasts look fine?" the girl asked as her male love squeezed each one. She felt relieved when she heard, "They're perfect, good for holding and proportionate to your light figure."

"Then pl-please continue, just a bit more." Weiss said this in hopes she could find an opportunity to take the lead and not look so inexperienced, helpless in her terms.

"You know, at first, you did surprise me by not pushing me away when kissing you at rendezvous. Didn't you worry someone would recognize you?" Blac waited one moment while the heiress groaned from his hand finding a soft spot near her armpit.

"W-well, I'm not a-always recognizable."

After kissing full contact with the lips, the man asked, "Why? You're the heiress of one of the greatest companies in the world."

"N-not exactly," breathed the lust-filled heiress, who could only stand like a statue because she had no idea what to do. "N-not many always notice me in the way you do. Lacking a place on their commercials a-and speech platforms will…will mph!"

A French kiss, more like a serpent's, rattled Weiss's entire body with electricity, tongues swirling together in a slimy bind. As mouth came apart and trailed behind spit, she could feel something wet running down her thighs.

"Don't speak of yourself that way. Don't even talk about others who are not here to judge you. It's just me, your beloved, and you Weiss. No one else matters right now."

The girl felt she had to express some kind of gratitude, but nothing came to mind while the man wiped a finger on the wet trail of her leg. "Interesting, so you're this kind of person, huh?"

"E-excuse me," asked the dazed teenager.

"Nothing, here you are." Blac handed his lover one of the cups he quickly retrieved while she was recovering. Clinking it against her own, he said, "To us."

"To us." Weiss stared at the white liquid, unsure of she could take so much alcohol of rich value. Her last experience didn't leave her with a very happy stomach at the least. But seeing her man down his like a champ made her force the drink down her throat. Despite the bitter taste, there was something oddly refreshing about the texture. The next warmth spread throughout her body and mind, which helped her make the next courageous step.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower. After that, you and I can continue."

"Sure, I'll be waiting. And be quick or you'll be late."

The reminder of her limited time made the girl scamper towards the bathroom while kicking off her boots. Inside the shower with an unusually large floor, Weiss turned on the water. She yelped from how hot it was, but endured it so she could get this over with.

Closing her eyes, the girl wondered if it was right for Blac to treat her like a princess. He's taken care of her so far, spoiling her so much just to make her happy in every step of the way. And remembering his touch that only those experienced can have made her head hot, the tingle strong with the buzz from the alcohol.

Solid mass pressed against her back. This surprised Weiss enough to snap her head around to see Blac fully naked, water dripping down his broad figure. She gasped not at his sudden entrance through the glass slide door, but how he could look so firm and fit for someone who runs several uprising companies. His penis also looked impressive, big and strong enough to appear suitable for her small entry.

Still shocked, the girl knew she couldn't always stay quiet. She made up her mind to say something, anything to say she's glad he's here.

"Blac." The soft voice echoed through the air with clarity.

"You finally said my name." This earned a kiss with body forcing Weiss's back against the wall beside her. A rough hand rose to grab hold of the ponytail tie and rip it off to make pearly hair fall, gravity and mass of water making it slap against its owner's slim back.

"Doesn't this bother you?" The teenager asked this, fearing that having a plain hairstyle will make her less special. Her answer came in the form of another heated kiss, one accompanied by a hand whose fingers rubbed at her wet entrance. Her hands roamed through the man's hair, unaware that his other hand was reaching down to cup one soft cheek of her ass.

"Did anyone tell you your buttocks is shaped like apples?"

Weiss moaned, unable to reply as the hand on her butt lifted her along with the other carrying her other leg. She was placed on the cold white floor, the same place where she felt was where it was finally going to happen.

However, Blac had a finger pump in and out of her vagina. He had another on his other hand prod near the entrance of her other hole, one that made the heiress unsure if what she felt was pleasure or pure fear.

"B-Blac, can you-eek!"

Weiss's body felt her body flip over like a fish on a skillet. Suspense grew as she didn't realize the man wanted to do her in this position. She would have preferred missionary so she could see her lover's face, but she couldn't voice it because she didn't want to appear too spoiled.

And so she waited for one minute in anticipation while the sound of something popping and squishing went on behind her. "B-Blac, what's going on?"

Two hands grabbed her hips, making Weiss take deep panicked breaths. Yet, the feeling was replaced by one of clarity, more because her entire lower body felt unusually relaxed.

"Get ready, love. This is where it starts."

The soothing voice next to her ear made Weiss unprepared of what happened next. The moment when searing pain flowed through her from the penetration of the fleshy spear. When she felt the length move in deeper, she realized there was something wrong with this sensation.

"B-Blac, i-is that my…my-."

"Your anus?" Blac asked this while sounding sane. "Yes, it's what you wanted, isn't it?"

It wasn't. This was the opposite of what she hoped for. At the same time this realization dawned for her, she felt the full length take up her entire cavity. Her entire body was now shuddering, nerves crying at the intrusion that shouldn't be possible as preparations weren't made.

"P-please, take it out." Thin legs flailed and barely missed the man on top while white spots filled the victim's eyesight. "Please Blac, it hurts." Weiss continuing pleading while one arm tried to push the lover away. The limb was grabbed and used as a rope to anchor the dick inside her.

"Blac, stop! It hurts, stop it!"

The girl's loud cry was accompanied by feet stomping the floor as they went up and down, her free hand's nails digging into the hard floor. During this desperate time, the man causing this remained silent and firm in his current course of action while his other hand gently caressed one side of his dear's waist.

Soon, Weiss felt the pain subside, allowing her body to finally relax. Turning her head, her blue pupils made contact with her lover's red eyes glowing with an unusual light.

"Relax, it'll be fine."

"I-I wish you've told me sooner." Despite appreciating that this result was expected, she still felt violated for having her first lover invade the frontier of her ass.

"If I told you, would you have stopped yelling? You needed a moment to release all that tension."

Wise words convinced Weiss that she really did make the right choice to be with an experienced mate, luckier to have met him in the first place. This had her cherish this unwanted first time so much, she decided to see its end.

With a pained smile, she said, "S-sure, you're right. Now please, keep going. We might as well finish what we started."

"Gladly, and do you know the reason why I did this?" The question hung in the air while Blac pulled out his cock covered in the KY jelly he used earlier. Hovering the head near the entrance, the man had hands clamp down on the waist while his mouth hovered near the girl's ear.

With hot breaths, he whispered, "This will make you more of a woman than any other, my sweet dearest."

Weiss felt the head jab in to start its second penetration. The length was met with little resistance as the first did the job of relaxing it. Still confused when most anal sex attempts would fail, the girl remained still while lying on the ground to see what would happen.

Two full insertions later, she felt pain become replaced by pleasure, especially when her lover's hand reached down to grab her breast and caress it. As his penis entered, the fingers twisted the nipple, sending more pleasure to the owner's way.

"Th-this feels incredible." The bottom girl said this with hot breaths.

"You haven't seen anything yet, dear."

Weiss couldn't ask as the thrusts became harder and the foreplay more complicated. All signs of pain were gone now, replaced by the foreign joy coming from anal penetration. No longer able to think, she only reacted by pushing her hips, making it slap against the other's own.

In this passionate act, the teenager remembered how there were several who liked to do one action when the heat has reached its peak. "P-please don't slap me."

"You mean your bottom cheeks? Why would I want to mar your pure skin?" Blac stopped for a moment to have a thumb stroke the scar on the girl's eye and another grab her calloused fingers. While each touch left behind titling sparks, the man said, "I don't see the need to give pain that doesn't amount to anything."

The rich lover used his strong arms to flip Weiss over on her back and lift her up while still inside. He pulled her into a hug, one she returned while gravity had her asshole fall onto the standing penis.

When Weiss tried to place her legs down on the ground, she felt her lover grab their underside with both arms and lift her up. Pushed back against the wall, the two continued their amorous love-making. She loved how Blac eventually had one strong arm wrap around her back while he used the hand to go for her hard clitoris.

"We're almost there, dear."

Weiss grabbed onto the neck while she tried to have her hips meet ones thrusting upwards. The moment she felt a hand twist her clitoris, she screamed at the same time her orgasm came rushing out of the pussy like a sprinkler.

"So you can squirt, a lot of it too."

Weiss couldn't feel embarrassed when she felt something warm splatter inside her anus. She knew then that the man came inside her, that she now had his love juices inside to mark this moment she became his.

Tired from their single-shot finish, the young lover used her remaining strength to kiss the man on his neck and cheek. "Th-thank you for this Blac. For this first time." Her eyes closed as exhaustion overtook her while the stoic man continued standing in the shower running warm water.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon End<strong>

In the bedroom, Blac finished putting his jacket on his fully clothed body. He looked over to his side to see Weiss, his acclaimed lover, sleep on the bed on top of a towel while covered by another. It seemed that going back on time isn't an option, so the man let his lover rest to regain the energy she'll need for later.

Reaching into his clothes, he took out a small box that had a plastic cover showing a blue and silver necklace underneath it. Placing it on the nightstand along with an envelope, he then kissed the sleeping princess on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Weiss."

The girl smiled as if she had heard him say of an event most didn't know and didn't seem to care about. This made Blac sigh while he turned to make his exit out of the room. Once out, he took out a phone, not a Scroll, to make an untraceable call to an unpleasant ally.

Once the call made it through, a gruff voice answered, "Hello? The fuck is this?"

Blac tried to ignore the heavy panting that sounded like a wild animal. "If you looked at your caller ID, you'd know it's me, Green."

The evil man's voice sounded strained at one point. "Right, right, hello to you fellow brother of Gomorom, or whatever the hell we named our company."

Another grunt had the caller feel disgusted at what was happening. "Did you have to pick up while you're breeding?"

"More exciting when you're doing a fine ass like Pyrrha Nikos here. Here, she wants to say hi."

For one moment, a scream of ecstasy rang from the phone before Green's voice came back to say, "Whoops, she's about to go off. So what's up, you finished?"

The one with more class rolled his eyes as he knew the disgusting man used his Semblance to shut down Pyrrha's ability to talk and hear. "If you mean enticing another woman of Atlas, sure. It took a while because of her friends and morals, but we finally popped the apple."

"Rawr, you rocked it huh? Left the cherry intact?"

Blac made it to the inside of his sports car. "Yes, but leave her alone. She's my Mark, so you don't have the right to touch her."

"Shit, that sucks, you're just going to keep dumping and pumping in that one spot? And you call me an. Immoral. GUY!" Grunts of ejaculation went on for a few seconds before a satisfied sigh. "At least you did your part of the plan well. Yep, you did yours .Just. Fine!"

Green was talking of how Blac had everything set-up to capture Weiss's heart. The falling pipe, lien spent for excitement, and today's milkshake that emptied her bowels. His Semblance also allowed him to find the pressure points that calmed the girl's lower bottom before he took her.

"It's still a waste of time to do this before we ruin Vale. Doing this in Hunters territory makes it harder."

"What, are you worried about them?"

"Hardly," the caller scoffs. "The security is a sham compared to Atlas; they can't even keep up with one princess. How are they supposed to protect the rest by the time our group is ready?"

"That's pretty much…fuck, I'll talk to you later. Need to unload in the mouth again."

Blac immediately hung up the phone, disgusted by the man's need to populate the world with more bastard children. At least with his current female partner, Green won't have the freedom to do it anytime soon.

While he drove out of the parking lot, he made a note that the rest of their younger cohorts will go after the targets. One idea made him loudly think, "So Pummelgranite is after the Faunus. Wonder how that beast is going to do it without getting caught."

* * *

><p>AN: And the plot continues, wonder what Blac's true feelings are for the princess.

Btw, the next part isn't going to involve anything like the rest of the usual heat. It's going to be something…well, raunchy by the canon character.


	5. Drifting Problems

Chapter 5: Drifting Problems

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

So nothing spicy yet (sorry, new format made after promise), only more chunks of the plot to feed for the upcoming times.

Read and review; thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Ruby was laughing while lying on the floor and kicking legs in the air. Weiss frowned as she was standing up with crossed arms.<p>

"Really? You have to laugh at this?"

"I-I can't help it," the girl guffawed. "I can't believe your fanny hit a Boarbatusk's horn!"

The heiress blushed as she remembered arriving to class the day after her passionate time with Blac. It had to be Professors Oobleck's too, who was not used to having a student so enthusiastically rise to meet most of his questions.

"It was just an accident from a dead one lying still on the side of the road. It's hard to tell if it's a bench or not at night."

"Sure," said a standing Yang. "You just happen to make a mistake at a convenient time. It wouldn't be because of some sugar coming from a real catch, right Weiss?"

The heiress shot the blonde a look so furious she looked ready to kill. Ruby noticed this and said, "Yang, she didn't get bit by a piranha. You need to get your facts straight or we're going to get into another argument."

The older girls looked surprised before they laughed at the ridiculous statement. Their leader sighed and shrugged her shoulders before she went out of the room to go to the restroom.

After closing the door, Weiss turned to Yang. "Is she always like that? I know she hasn't seen me with him like you did, but still."

"Is it weird?" the blonde asked.

"Not really I guess. Knowing her, her mind isn't really focused on that kind of stuff. It's better that than dealing with someone who thinks she knows everything in the world."

Yang frowned as she knew the bitter and somewhat hypocritical comment was aimed at her partner. "Look, when Blake gets back, just settle things with an apology. That petty fight shouldn't have made things that bad between the two of you in the first place."

"I'll think about it." Weiss rubbed her sore bottom while standing. "We haven't spoken much throughout the month, so it'll be hard to know what to say at the moment."

"Yeah, really glad to see you're all ready to kiss and make up." The blonde's sarcasm wasn't missed by the teammate who collapsed on her bed with her front body as her entire anus was still sore.

With an evil grin, Yang came over, her hand raised as high as possible. "Hey Weiss?"

"Yeah?" asked the voice muffled by pillow.

"If you're going to keep doing this, you got to hustle better next time." The hand descended and a slap later, a loud scream rang through the air. A Nevermore raised its bird-like head from a rock on the nearby lake, wondering what caused something to sound more horrendous than its own screech.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was in her room and wearing a red turtleneck sweater. She was looking at the test sheet in hand that had the number sixty written at the top right corner. Near her was Nora sitting on a chair, feeling more concerned for how the grade came to be.

"So you're still not going to tell us, not even me, where you've been?"

The redhead put the paper on the desk with its backside showing. Spinning on her own chair, she replied, "I told you, it's just some old trouble involved with Mistral. Sure, it's troublesome work, but I have to get settle these matters as soon as possible." She tried to sound happy, but last night's activity only made her feel dirty.

"Sure, use the same excuse you've been for the past few weeks. They're either pricks or you're really in some kind of hole. By the way, mind telling me who 'they' are and what they're involved with?"

Pyrrha glared from the smart talk. "Look, just know that if I don't do this, it might affect my time here at Beacon. You have to trust me, okay?"

"Again Pyrrha, last week's excuse. I know you're still super strong during fights, but you've been off with your studies and you're looking pretty bad on some days. Take a look at a mirror here."

The questioned warrior looked at her friend's hand mirror to see a face full of eyes with small bags underneath them. Returning the item, she smiled to cover her exhaustion. "This is from some last minute work and studies. It's better getting some grade than nothing, no?"

"Pyrrha, excuse my babble, but bullshit." The hammer-wielder jumped up with hands on her waist. "You might have gotten away with it for Ren and Jaune, but I can't stand by and let my friend get hurt by whatever she's involved with." She suddenly had her hands take one of Pyrrha's sleeve to roughly pull it down and reveal the damage.

"Bruises and scratches? Where the hell are these coming from, some Beowolf living next door to us?!"

The one being interrogated remained silent as she hoped her turtleneck wouldn't be lowered to reveal the bite marks. She was also trying to keep her mouth closed so her friend couldn't smell the energy drink that Green has been giving her by mouth.

"Pyrrha, answer me! You can't stay silent like this or you're going to get hurt. Please, please tell me what is really happening!"

The pleading involved hands clasping the redhead's shoulders. "Any trouble you're in means I'm in the same boat as you along with the guys. If we can't fix the problem together, the ship is going to drag all of us down, so we need to know where the problem is and you're the only one who can tell us."

Feeling happy her teammate was concerned, Pyrrha also felt trapped because making any hints towards her oppressor might bring trouble to the others.

"Nora, I'm sorry. Maybe someday, but not now."

The frustrated ginger loudly sighed and got up. "Fine, but at least let us help you with something. You can't seriously believe you could handle your business along with everything else."

Now this is where the warrior knew she could have asked for help with in the beginning. However, her pride from her past achievements wouldn't allow her. Plus, it wasn't easy to ask when her team is usually hanging out with each other, meaning Jaune was there too.

Trying to gain his help was the hardest task because it reminded her of all the times she had to spend with Green. She felt she didn't deserve to bother him, much less feel like she should be any closer regarding their relationship.

"Pyrrha Nikos? Package for you."

Both girls turned to see a black biker helmet peek from the door. While Nora eyed the boy with suspicion, Pyrrha had a feeling she knew this person as she invited him to come inside.

Jet stood with a large brown suitcase raised, feeling pissed that Green had forced him to come to the school. Usually done by a different kind of deliverance, this time had to involve the boy to get, as quoted, his lazy ass to work.

"Who are you? Never seen you before." The orange-haired girl waited as the delivery boy handed the package to the intended person. She could see it was one of the few that her red-haired teammate has been getting for a while, saying they were 'dry-clean.' Nora would have called bullshit on that as well.

"I'm from the Mistral Committee," the boy finally said. "They decided Pyrrha needed some new clothes. They felt bad for having her stay over a rented place, especially when she's been training during the times they didn't need her."

The convenient answer made Pyrrah feel relieved as it seemed to answer Nora's earlier questions. Looking up at her teammate, she asked, "Can you leave us alone?"

"What? Like just the two of you?"

"Yes," the urgent voice said. "I need to speak with our guest privately. We can't talk about it when you're around." The redhead was glad that the boy didn't deny her implied request of him staying.

Nora gave the two weary looks. After hesitating, she finally said, "Okay, I'll go take care of some business." She aimed a finger at the teenagers. "But if you guys aren't out by the time I'm back, I'm going to shove at least one of you out."

"Much less break up any kind of legs locking together." The last mutter wasn't missed as the hammer-wielder left the room.

After a minute of silence, Jet asked, "She's at the door, isn't she?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." With a louder voice, the redhead said, "Nora, go take care of your business!" She sighed when the ginger's voice yelled, "Fine, but you're going to tell me what's going on one of these days!"

When the footsteps were gone, the girl gave the other a hard gaze. The silence was broken when she asked, "You are Jet, right?"

"So you recognize me."

"Thanks to your unique style of clothes." The redhead eyed the single color of black all around the other's body. "It was a while ago, right? Around the time I first met Green?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So should I be thanking you for doing whatever had him leave my ass for a while?" Meaning the literal sense had Pyrrha feel truly grateful for the boy's mysterious deed.

"I should be the one thanking you. If he didn't take an interest in you, then what I did wouldn't have had time to finish." Jet noticed the girl look increasingly angry as he said his last word.

"Never. Ever. Thank me for dealing with someone like him." Pyrrha unconsciously crossed her arms, as if protecting her body. "It's already filthy thinking of the man. To remember his face…his touch."

"You're not the first woman to feel that way and won't be the last." The boy meant this as he thought of the past victims, although the girl sitting in front of him seemed to hold a special place with his boss's interest. It's probably better in that case since she's still sane to talk to him, much less alive.

"So if you caused him trouble in the first place, why do you still work for him?" Pyrrha could have sworn she heard a bitter chuckle.

"Work? For someone who's depraved enough to have done so much evil, one involving you? You're not the only one he wants. In my case, the interest involves a less sensual one."

"Less sensual? Care to explain?"

"Doesn't my gender speak for itself?"

"No, I mean general details!" Already, the girl was annoyed by the boy's crass remarks.

"Oh…I'm not sure. He always says I'm his 'boy.' The first few times had me worried he was about to rape me."

"So do you not want to get away from him?"

"Get away? I want to wipe that malignant tumor from the face of the Remnant. And going by our conversation, you're hoping I'll say 'yes' so we could work together, right?"

Pyrrha nodded, but didn't like how the boy's tone didn't match the mood of the result she wanted.

"Sorry, but it's nearly impossible. People like us can't go against him…not as long as we have our traits as human beings to be concerned about." Jet could see his comment made the girl look disheartened.

"Why? If you know something, then we can use it to take him down together! I can't keep living like this! It was already terrible back at home, but at Beacon of all places?!" Anger rising, Pyrrha stood up to try and make level eye contact past the black visor. "You have to know...you should know the absolute shit I have to live with!"

"I do, but that doesn't change my answer and you know why. And just a thought, why are you wasting your time thinking that my addition to your side is going to make a difference?"

"Because…because-."

"You're desperate? Scared? Weak in front of someone that even you can't defeat with all your power?" Although it wasn't the desired effect, the boy's words were making the warrior feel like she was being cast into a pit of despair.

"Pyrrha, I'll tell you that I tried really hard to destroy that bastard. I even had to sacrifice people and the result? Green only came out of it with clothes tattered while I was lying in a mess and surrounded by bodies. The worst part of this is that you're forgetting he gained the attention of several Hunters and councilmen, but every encounter only made him stronger than ever!"

It was Jet's turn to feel angry, more at Green. What the sick man did before Vale was far more unforgiving than any living being could have ever done, save several.

By this time, Pyrrha was looking down at the floor, feeling dread about the meeting she's having with the evil man later. "So there's nothing…nothing we can do?"

"No, we definitely don't have the power to take him out, at least for now." When Jet saw the head look up with hope, he quickly added, "But that doesn't make me on your side. I don't make promises that I can't keep."

The redhead grew angry. "Then are you saying we might be enemies someday?"

"If we are, then it isn't by choice." Jet took a look at the time indicator in his helmet. "I have to go. Don't forget to look at the instructions in the box."

Pyrrha gave her package a disgusted look, considering if she should go in regular clothes to spite the immoral man.

"But don't ever lose yourself to him. You can't let Gonorrhea win or it'll cost more than just your life."

Right as Pyrrha's head turned, the one leaving already closed the door behind him. Walking down the hall, he was reaching for his Scroll when he heard, "Jet? Is that you?"

The addressed boy turned around to see a familiar girl giving him a bright smile. "Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"I think that's my question," she giggled. Walking forward, she said, "It looks like you had to deliver something, right delivery boy?"

"Right, just something for Pyrrha Nikos."

"Pyrrha? Ooh, what was it?"

Jet paused as he thought of the beautiful purple gown he knew was going to get ripped to pieces. "Something from the Mistral Committee. She'll need it for something later."

"Another meeting? Wow, and I thought Weiss was busy…hey Jet, is it normal for someone to skip class for extra credit? My teammates were telling me about this, but even they don't sound sure of themselves. Already can't believe this is happening in the first place."

The boy recognized the name Ruby used as the one who Blac made his Mark. "No, it's not normal. She might be busy with family business." It wasn't a complete lie since the older man was known for handling business with the Dust Company, although the heiress has been rumored to not be in the best of terms with her family.

"But Weiss doesn't really talk about her family; would she really be doing anything related to them?"

Jet's mind drew a blank while cursing how he didn't address his earlier thought. Shrugging, he replied, "You know her better than me, Ruby. Aren't you two partners?"

"Well yeah, but…hey, how did you know that? I never told you we were on the same team."

"Because she's famous enough for facts to go around by mouth." The boy inwardly sighed as he managed to bring up an answer for the curious girl who acted sharper than her age.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense." The voice didn't sound too convinced. "Anyways, it looks like you need to leave. Let's talk some other time, okay?"

The girl walked around the boy to head towards her dorm. Right as her hand reached the doorknob, she heard, "Then why don't we trade numbers?" She turned as the confident voice continued, "I'll be around for a long while and talking to you was pretty interesting."

"But we only met three times."

"Isn't that enough to give us being friends a try?" Jet hoped the quick counter didn't sound too awkward or creepy. His began to fear the worse when he saw the girl frown at him, forcing him to think of fifteen instant phrases he'll need for a reply.

"I don't think that's going to work. There's one thing about you that's still bothering me." Ruby pointed at the helmet with her finger. "I haven't seen your face yet. We can't start until we both know who the other looks like, right?"

The boy clad in black realized the one in red had a point. He had both hands take the headgear off and show his tan face lined in a fair shape and strong jaw. His black hair looked somewhat flat thanks to the helmet, but it was still partially spiky thanks to the short length. The strands of the hair were tipped in silver, a much brighter color than the dull grey coloring the pupils of his sharp eyes.

Ruby took the sight in for a minute. She finally smiled and said, "You don't look that bad, Jet. I think you could get some good attention if you let people see your face."

That phrase is one of the reasons why the boy had his helmet in the first place. All to avoid any unwanted attention, especially if he had to start trouble. Despite feeling uncomfortable, the boy maintained his smile while the girl walked up to him with Scroll out.

"Number?"

After giving several characters, Jet heard something ring in his pants. He took out his own device to see that he could now contact his Mark whenever he needed to.

"Great, I'll see you around. Text me after you're finished with your job, okay?"

The boy was done by late afternoon, but he still replied, "Sure, thanks Ruby." He put his helmet back on and right as he did, the time indicator showed he was beyond late for his next delivery.

Quietly cursing, Jet pocketed his Scroll. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Jet, and don't rush or you'll run into people like I did."

For a moment, the boy leaving almost laughed at the statement, a small payback for what he said the other day. He kept the amused thought in mind as he walked around the corner. There, he opened a nearby window and bent his legs.

"**Jet Stream."**

From the feet, black energy burst with the quiet command. The owner used it to jump out so he could make a slow descent down the building while trees helped his cover from curious eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: For sure, next is the good stuff involving Blake and Pummelgranite.

Reference:

Babble: Since 'french' may not exist in the Remant world, decided to replace it with a different kind of word. However, there are plans to relate real word things, which might make the fic slightly AU in the future. Haven't really thought about it since it's technical shit, but will hopefully voice this when I do.


	6. Black or Blake?

Chapter 6: Black or Blake?

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

So Blake isn't going to get what the others had. No, the better question involves what she herself is going to do.

Read and Review if you can, always will reply and note.

* * *

><p>Blake knew something was up. Pyrrha has been gone at strange times and coming back with injuries that came from 'extra training.' The excuse was bullshit, but everyone else accepted it, plus the redhead was doing fine during the practice matches as she always did.<p>

Weiss was sneaking out more than usual. The one time when she arrived the next day cost the entire team a score on their inspection. When questions were asked, she just waved them off and smiled while sitting made her legs quiver like there were spikes underneath her butt.

The heiress also had a new necklace, one that looked a bit too pricey and shiny for someone who didn't ask lien from her family, much less call them. It looked more like a pet collar to the suspecting girl of black.

While this may all be related to a teenager's desire to be rebellious and adventurous, the Faunus could always smell an unusual amount of shampoo and body wash from them. This plus tracking hints of foreign essence made her realize they were out flirting, following society's ridiculous terms about getting 'experience' to become a woman.

Unwilling to let this stand, she only confronted Weiss as a concerned teammate. The heiress denied it and they had a fight that led to Weiss's win because she managed to pull the confused others to her side. She did so with enough details to mask the subject of their argument, which is the same as winning by deception.

Yang looked ready to defend the cat at one point, but the opponent already said too much to where the Faunus left in fury, unwilling to stay in the same room as her despicable enemy.

"What a bitch," muttered Blake as she ran along a rooftop. She let the cold wind of the night gently calm her hot head and cool her cat ears hidden under her black bow. She already regretted swearing as it's not in her nature, but dealing with high-class stuck-ups is never her game.

Jumping across one more chasm, she turned to see the beautiful lights shining from the lampposts and buildings glowing from their Dust. Although not the best sight, Blake decided it was enough for her to help forget what happened.

A loud crash went off from behind. The Faunus turned to see a muscular pale giant standing at a ridiculous ten feet tall. With only pinpricks of long red hair on the head, his face looked cartoonish with its wide smile and bulging brown eyes. His huge body was covered by a crimson, skin-tight jumpsuit lacking sleeves to show its lanky arms long enough to have fists make contact with the ground. Its feet were huge, wearing brown boots stepping up and down to show the imprints underneath made from its landing.

"Hi. Me Pummel."

The unintelligent growl confused Blake. Reaching for her weapons, she asked, "The action or your name?"

"Pummel my name."

"Oh…are you lost?" The Faunus asked this as her foot slid back to ready her escape.

"No, me not lost. Me pummel you, bye!" Already, the giant ran forward and struck out his huge fist, but missed as Blake did a backflip into the abyss behind her.

Jumping from one dark alley wall to another, the cat safely landed on the ground right as her adversary did the same with a loud crash behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see that Pummel made cracks below his feet, dust flying everywhere from the heavy impact.

"Kitty play tag?" the giant asked as he ran after his prey. When he saw her dash up a building, he jumped onto the wall and used its windows and ledges to make the climb without losing stride.

Blake was still ahead as she used her shadows to instantly make the trip over the roof's edge. Still running, she readied her weapons in the worst case she'll have to fight her sudden enemy. She didn't understand why he was here, but she had to get away before he could gather unwanted attention. Hopefully, he'll also stop causing damage to the surrounding area once he lost interest.

After jumping off the other rooftop edge, the Faunus descended and was about to reach the ground when she heard something crash from the nearby wall. She turned just in time to see a large fist slam into her, sending her spinning towards the ground.

"Kitty fast, but not tough like Pummel." The giant lumbered out of the hole made from his mad dash through the entire building's walls. The inside contents showed he smashed through the walls of apartments where fearful people peeked heads out to see the human bulldozer.

Blake managed to roll out of the way before a huge fist smashed at where she was at. With weapons in hands, she slashed at the giant while dancing around his huge body to dodge his blows. While she was hitting him the most, the blades only bounced off of the pale white skin.

"Find Kitty." Pummel used his instinct to fling out a hand that wrapped around the Faunus's mid-section. "Smash Kitty!" he yelled before he slammed the body into the floor. He used his other hand to make it whack the Faunus's head several times. When he saw she didn't move for several seconds, he was about to finish the job when a red Dust crystal flew near his head and exploded.

With smudge covering her face, Blake got out from under the huge palm when it rose to touch the face. She then ran with all her might as she knew speed was her only advantage. Her attacker's defense and offense was already at a level she knew she couldn't deal with alone.

The giant shook out of his surprise to see his target was already far ahead. His tiny mind managed to remember that he had to chase after her because of his mission.

To note, Pummel's bosses were Green and Blac, he ones who did a little research to find one surprising detail. They found that not only Blake is a Faunus, but she had very small trails leading back to relations with the Whie Fang. This discovery was more of an annoyance, prompting them to have the giant go with two choices.

One is that he could entice her like the elders have been doing. The other option is to destroy her as her death may not matter to others especially if they were given some 'extravagant' details of her former occupation. These choices weren't very diverse because Pummel is a Human whose entire being has been deformed by corrupt influences. Mind ruined and body crooked with raw strength, the giant ran only on desire, the same one telling him he's better off killing the Faunus as he had done with many others.

With this in mind, Pummel yelled, "Kitty run free?!" Red energy gathered in his mouth. Now a ball, he roared, "Kitty die!" before a huge red Aura beam shot out in a wide arc. The attack ripped into one building before it was swung across the area to hit everything, including the Faunus's back.

Thrown to the ground, Blake struggled to her feet while smoke hissed from the charred back. When she got up and looked over her shoulder, she saw the giant approaching her while cracking its knuckles.

"Bad Kitty, why not let me smash you?"

The fallen girl ran into a nearby alley through her pain. There, she found it filled with many trash cans and boxes she could use. Picking one spot to hide in, she disappeared from the alley a second later.

She waited while she tried to control her breathing in the quiet area. Her headache and back pain didn't help as the heavy stomps from her attacker came closer.

"Here Kitty, Kitty. No like it when play hide-and-seek."

Blake made ready to run while her hand came around the handle of her pistol.

"If Kitty not come out, me boom boom tiny hole!"

The cat's eyes rose when she heard the familiar sound of Aura gathering. She could see that her only way out was to reach the other end of the alleyway. She had to do it now or else she might not survive the attack now rumbling in the air.

"Pummel?! What the fuck?!"

A new voice had the Faunus stay put behind the dumpster. She heard the Aura attack die down before the giant said, "Me kill Kitty. She hiding here."

"You idiot! You got the police coming over and we can't have your big mug all over the news! Get your fat ass out of here now!"

Blake tried to find where the new voice came from, but could only see shadows all around. The newcomer was hidden so well that even she, a dweller of shadows, couldn't find him.

"Sorry, Sin. Me leave now."

"Wait." The anger in the voice became replaced with evil glee. "Pump some of the stuff you used to take out Kennel. That'll keep the hiding bitch on her toes."

The Faunus didn't understand until she heard Pummel yell with great force. A black mist followed to spread all around the narrow alleyway. Without wide space, the dust settled around to where Blake had to hold her breath.

"Good boy, let's get some ice cream. You want some chocolate?"

"Yay, sweet mud stick to teeth!" Pummel ran off like an excited child, the sound of his footsteps becoming smaller in the distance. When they were far enough, the hider instantly went out climbed the walls back up to a rooftop.

There, Blake got on her hands and gasped for fresh air to fill her depraved lungs. When she recovered, she looked around to see that everything was calm again aside from the distant sirens. Jumping away, she ran across several rooftops towards her ride home while thinking of who her enemy was.

One landing suddenly had her slightly stumble forward. Thinking she was tired, Blake jumped over a roof edge to land on a fire escape. As she tried to jump off a wall, her legs felt like jelly upon impact. The weakness forced her body to make a long fall towards the ground she tried to reach safely. Fortunately, she was right on top of a pile of trash bags that cushioned her hard landing.

Dizzy, the Faunus groaned with hand on her head. She reasoned it must have been her adrenaline dying down and her pain settling in. However, another heat spreading throughout her body made her aware she was affected by a new influence.

"Wh-what's happening to me," she whispered while taking several steps towards the exit to the alley. As she did her best to stand up while walking, her hand unconsciously went towards the area near the nether regions of her body.

* * *

><p>"There we go, all patched up."<p>

Blake opened her eyes to see she was on a chair inside the middle of a room full of books. She recognized it to be the bookstore, Tukson's Book Trade, as she's been here several times while looking for literature. Aware she wasn't alone, she turned around to see the familiar stone owner stare back at her.

"Y-you're-."

"Tukson, I own the place." The man with black sideburns and beige shirt lifted a roll of white bandages into view. "I saw you walking around like you were dead. Had to usher you inside and get your back patched up."

The cat looked down to see that bandages were around her mid-section so her wounded back is covered. Strangely, the extra covering made her feel restricted and uncomfortable. Also defenseless as her backpack full of weapons wasn't there.

Nevertheless, she was still thankful. "Thank you, Mr. Tukson. I…I was attacked and-." Blake stopped when the owner placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt strangely attentive of how hairy and muscular the arms looked, features of attractive masculinity.

"Don't strain by talking. You can rest here for a while, but you can't stay too long." Tukson took his hand off and walked towards the back. "Do you drink coffee or tea?"

"G-green tea." Blake felt stupid for stuttering when she was swooning over the man's strong voice. Her eyes roamed as his strong back and firm buttocks of his jeans disappeared through the back door. Aroused, she licked her lips and wondered how she'll jump the man when he gets back.

Blake's eyes widened when she realized what her last thought was. Slapping both hands on her cheeks, she tried to shake out of her heat right as her 'eye candy' came back with a white saucer holding a steaming cup of the same color.

"Here you are, I added some honey too. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, thank you." Blake took the drink and sipped the contents. She felt warm, although her body felt a greater heat as she thought of how kind her rescuer has been.

The older man stood beside the girl. "So why is someone your age walking on the streets alone? That might have been the reason why you were attacked like that in the first place."

"I think the better question is why you took a defenseless girl inside a place where nobody could see us." Blake eyed the owner with sharp eyes while doubting her own reasons for asking this question. She wasn't even aware that the store's front windows were shut as it was past closing time.

"Um, uh, that…that is a good question." Sighing, the man scratched his head. "I don't know. I guess I thought you needed a helping hand. What, with your back looking like a car ran over it."

Blake felt bad to make the man so flustered in the first place. "I'm sorry, it's been a rough day and my state isn't leaving me with a lot of patience. It really was nice of you to help me. I wish…I could pay you back for this."

Tukson didn't know why, but the girl was batting her eyelashes at him while she pouted to show her red lips. What he wasn't aware is that she was sweating from the heat, creating pheromones affecting his body.

Aware he's getting aroused, he shook his head while he slowly back away. "There is no price for kindness. Absolutely not, but you do look like a book reader. Interested in buying a book?" He felt relieved when he heard, "Sure, I would like the one on the bookshelf behind you."

The owner turned around. "Which one?"

"The one on the lowest bookshelf. The red one looks good."

Tukson took out the book and examined its title. "The Vacuan Nights, this is an old classic. You can have this for free; it's something not any customer bothered to pick up."

"Really? That is sweet of you. Just wondering, what scene is your favorite?" Blake's voice sounded strangely sultry.

Flipping through the pages, the man replied, "Believe it or not, they involve the times when the storyteller is talking to the Kaiser. She was able to keep her life by making the man fall in love with her."

"That was my favorite too. Did you know one of the famous discussions is that the storyteller made love with him as a thank you after the end?"

Tukson's imagination played a scene of this. He didn't like it as it made his arousal reach a new height. "No, I didn't know that. It must have passed me; I don't keep up with every discussion going on."

"Well, the ideas of that group did raise a few questions about the writer's moral stance." Blake's alluring voice sounded closer. "However, it makes sense. I would feel appreciated if a man did something to save my life and still be sweet enough to give a gift in the end."

Tukson had an idea of where this was going, but he couldn't believe it would happen with someone he just met. "R-really? Well, I feel foolish for missing out on that conversation."

"That's the thing about story discussions. Some can go, others stay long enough for others to hear." Soft breaths hit the man's ear, making him freeze in fear.

"Some can be made up for a man to be distracted."

**Lemon Start**

Tukson turned his head only to find lips synch with his own. When he pulled back, a tongue licked him at the underside of his neck.

"Wh-what the-," the man groaned. When the flesh was gone, he managed to finally look forward with eyes widening. In front of him was a female teenager with her black vest taken off along with her lower body of black stockings and boots. All that was left was her white shorts and sleeveless undershirt, baring her limbs up to their connection to the body. The leftover clothes outlined her smooth, yet muscular body especially her midriff yet, two eyes were only looking at the milky smooth skin uncovered by the white clothes.

"Would you like to take the rest off?" Seeing the man hesitate made her smile and move forward. "Then let me go first," she teasingly whispered while her hands quickly went towards the bottom of the man's shirt. She raised them up with such force that she accidentally pushed the other back. Aware of the bookshelves behind, the cat used a strong arm to pull the man towards her.

The surprised Tukson stumbled into the girl to where they both fell down. Feeling something soft, the man quickly took off his mangled shirts to see the teenager's amber eyes glowing with her sly smile.

"I didn't know you're the type to prefer clothes." Already, the Faunus had her legs wrapped around the waist. "Am I wrong? Then rip it, find the desired flesh you want to ravage."

No longer stable, the man ripped off the white shirt to unveil melon sized breasts. He reached his head down to enclose his wet mouth on one nipple while the other hand twirled the other in circle motions.

"Mmph, that's it." Blake's body twisted with euphoria. "It's not enough, more!"

The man complied by having his other hand reach for the white shorts. Fingers ripped off the cotton covering so two could insert themselves through the hair and into the soaking entrance. With tongue still working, Tukson found that his partner was resilient as she has yet to orgasm.

"Harder! Hmph, harder!"

With no choice, the store owner raised his head to kiss Blake. While tongues locked in battle, his hands pulled on both nipples up as high as he could. Raised to look like mountain peaks, he rubbed on until he felt the girl underneath him shudder as she reached her output.

Pulling back, Tukson didn't expect his partner to suddenly jump and get on top of the store's counter. Confused, he heard, "You're a Faunus, aren't you?" The accused looked down at his hands to see that his claws came out.

"This is…I can explain."

"There's no need." Blake took off her bow to reveal cat ears with fur as black as night. "Our compatibility hasn't changed in the slightest." She had each bare legs make contact with the ground, doing it slowly to where it was agonizing for the hairy man. Once her feet touched the floor, she slid her stomach onto the counter's edge, her breasts resting on the smooth cold top.

Swaying her fine ass back and forth, the cat asked, "Are you my Alpha or do I need to go find pne to mate with?" She felt strong hands grab her waist to stop it while something was prodding near her entrance. Moaning from each touch of the tip, she finally felt the penis enter her with a hard thrust.

Blake moaned as she felt the full length fill her insides in her doggy position. Her nails ripped through the platform beneath her while the cock's tip pressed against her womb. Feeling it stop for several seconds had her head turn to see the partner stare at with eyes full of guilt and lust.

"Keep going," said her voice smooth as silk. Mouth closer to ear, she whispered, "Make me mewl like the bitch I am, puma. Pump me until your children is planted in me."

The need to satisfy, the need to dominate finally had Tukson pull back and forth in one motion. Each thrust made satisfying slicks, waves of pleasure traveling into Blake's lust-drunk mind. The receiver had her strong hips match the motion, to make sure her lover could feel her desire as well.

Both animals, moaning and screaming, kept going for many minutes past through their first releases. While Blake shrugged off her orgasm, Tukson kept pumping as hard as he could, his length reinserting the semen from an earlier ejaculation. None of them were to finish anytime soon as their stamina were fit for mating, reenacting the Faunus tribute to breed.

At one point, the man held both legs with arms from the bottom. He lifted them to level the pussy to where his penis can gain better entry, to slam straight into the womb. His woman, his lover hung onto an edge, her voice switching from mewling to screaming depending on the times her sweet spots were hit.

Tukson felt a big one coming. "Almost. There!"

"Do it! Make me a mother; cum inside me!" Blake's final yell was replaced by moaning with tongue out, squealing as strings of cum splattered while the dick was in front of her womb. As her stomach met pressure from laying on the counter, all of the semen instantly sped out to drip onto the floor below. The young Faunus took deep breaths, trying to stop her legs from shaking while her mate dropped them and placed his sweat-covered face onto the soft, smooth back.

"H-had enough yet?"

Blake felt hands flip her over to where her back was meeting the counter this time. Looking up, she saw the man come closer to where he can gain reentry.

"My store may be closed, but the fun is about to start."

"Then let's not waste time chit-chatting." The cat had her arms rise for her hands to hang onto the man's back. With nails out, she said, "Sorry if I cause some pain here, I'll attend to it later as a returned favor."

"Isn't the point of doing this to return that favor?" Tukson asked this right as he drew his waist back.

"Was it really?" The female laughed right as she felt her passion return, the hardness back inside to seed her without end.

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p>Blake opened her eyes to see that she was outside and in a dark alley. Back against the wall, she stood up to see that she was no longer inside Tukson's bookstore.<p>

"Wh-what happened?" Her mumble made her reach down to feel something wet. The moon appearing from the clouds shined its light so the Faunus could see her wet pants. When she thought she had somehow wet herself while sleeping, the smell of arousal made her realize that the entire spot was from orgasm thanks to her wet dream.

Embarrassed that this happened outside, she tried to think of a place with a restroom while walking forward. When she peeked out of the alley, she saw the same building in her dreams standing in the distance.

"Oh no," Blake whispered as Tukson came outside to wipe something from the window with a napkin. The replay of the heated dream in her head had the Faunus run in the other direction, not believing how she could lust so strongly after a stranger.

Shifting through memories for the cause of this reaction, Blake remembered the time when Pummel released some kind of substance in the air. That must have been the source as the mysterious voice commanding the giant said it was done to keep her on her toes.

The Faunus decided to make her way to Beacon. On her way back, she knew that her return would also have to involve the apology she and Weiss should have done earlier. The heiress whose red lips looked ripe to be taken with a deep kiss.

"Wait, what?" Blake muttered this in surprise as the thought of bedding the heiress sounded foreign to her. Her thoughts suddenly shifted from Jaune to Pyrrha before going to Ren. As ideas of more people passed her mind, she felt different emotions run through her body.

Pyrrha flirting with Jaune made her mad, wising the bitch to suffer a terrible life. Ruby becoming leader evoked envy as the Faunus was clearly much older and level-headed than some child. Yang was someone she wanted to rape and eventually end her by stabbing her blade into the head with sadistic glee.

Anger, jealousy, lust; all immoral feelings confused Blake in her turmoil. The mind distortion was so great that she could only fall to her knees and place a hand against the wall beside her.

"What's…happening to…me," she gasped right as her body shuddered from the chilly wind of a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Third conflict down, one more to go (Yang) before catching up to the ending scene of Chapter 1.

Again, will always answer questions through PM and/or review.


	7. Search Through Darkness

Chapter 7: Search Through Darkness

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

Shout-out Impstar and amelia831 for reviewing. It's things like that which actually helped me make the series of chapters from the past few days (not promising it'll happen with more, to be fair).

And as much fun as I had with the work, it's been getting to where I'll have to cut it down because my workload has piled up. Sorry, but will do my best to keep it up especially as the story is reaching the critical points I wanted to get to asap. Until then, read and review.

* * *

><p>After a long night, Blake was able to make it back to Beacon without gaining any attention to her state. Yet, nothing has been the same since her arrival. The swirl of negative emotions were still coursing through her body, through the blood fueling the thoughts invading her mind.<p>

"So I'm sorry, Blake. If it means anything, I wasn't thinking clearly when we were talking. Just…keep it between us, okay?"

The Faunus came out of her thoughts to see Weiss standing in front of her. She remembered they were back in the dorm room where Yang managed to bring them together for one more attempt at apologies along with a small confession of Weiss's affair.

Based on what happened, the girl of black was gladder to hear any kind of apology from the white one since their arguments weren't kind in any nature. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I don't apologize to girls who spreads their legs for shiny jewelry from older men like a whore."

The last comment razed through Blake's mind as if it should have been what she said. Yet, her discipline didn't allow her to be unfair. With her mouth in reality, she said, "Sure, although you should watch how this relationship goes. I agree with Yang, it doesn't seem right and it's not just the age difference."

When Weiss frowned, the cat felt a need to stab at the girl's chest. The urge grew as the heiress replied, "It's making me happy, and that's what matters. I won't change my mind because of what you say, so the least you could do is respect it like you said you would."

Hearing this made Blake switch to jealousy when she thought why any man with wealth and knowledge would give their attention to a girl of the same status. The cat wished it was a poor Faunus rather than a spoiled Schnee.

"Okay, okay, we've said our peace, so we don't need to go any further." Yang wrapped both arms around the necks before hugging the heads close to her breasts. "I'm so glad we made it this far, let's try to keep up the good work, okay?"

While the heiress tried to move her head from a jug, the Faunus felt the need to take her own with a bite and hard licks. Aware of her lust, she pushed away with deep breaths. The action made the others look surprised, especially Yang who asked, "Uh, Blake. You okay?"

The black-haired girl moved towards the door. "Yes, I'm fine. I just remembered that I need to be elsewhere. I'll see the two of you later."

Weiss frowned as she saw her teammate close the door in a hurry. "Was it that hard for her to apologize?"

"I think it's more like she's not used to doing it with people like us. If she did, the fight between the two of you wouldn't have happened in the first place." Yang flung her long blonde hair, stroking the treasured bundle of yarn with soft grips.

"I think it's more from something she's not telling us. And it's not just the pressure from her usual silence, I think it's related to her smell."

"A smell?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice it? It made me feel…I don't know, weird. And her lips were red, her eyes glowing." For some reason, the heiress felt tingly from her words.

"I think you're experiencing something called the afterglow of sex. Didn't you just arrive from your little playtime with your gentleman a while ago?"

"N-no! It was nothing like that?" Weiss licked her lips from the earlier blowjob, which doesn't count in her book.

"And any kind of foreplay and blowjob is considered a fuck. Don't try to deny what you did with your sugar daddy."

Weiss was horrified to hear two words of the most absurd nature. "It doesn't and he is not my 'sugar daddy.' We're both equal lovers!"

"Says the girl stroking her new bracelet," muttered Yang while she walked away with her head shaking. The heiress looked down to see the golden color of the mentioned item shining with red and yellow streaks. What she didn't know is that Blake earlier thought it was more of a glorified handcuff.

"Do you really disprove of this relationship that much? What if…what if it's something meant to be?"

"Eh, give it time." Yang hopped up onto the top bunk of her sister's bed. There, she swiped a blue box of cookies from the hiding place, the underside of a pillow. After chomping a piece, she finished, "It's going to get tested someday. What comes after is when I'll believe it for what it is."

This made the white-haired girl feel distressed, hoping for once that her teammate was not right in any sense.

* * *

><p>"Kennel, Kennel, Kennel…there."<p>

Blake pointed her finger on word she was mumbling. The pointer flew across the sentences of the book she had lying on one of the many brown tables scattered in the quiet library. Although filled with bookshelves of all kinds, there was hardly anyone to fill the empty spaces as it was evening, when only sane minds stay out to party.

For the Faunus, she was looking up the words used by Pummel and someone named 'Sin' in their conversation from the other day. The only one of credible source led her to a book that had information on events of the past decade and more.

"Kennel, a former city used to bridge the gap between Humans and Faunus. All was going well the first year until strange signs appeared amongst several of those populating the area."

Blake flipped the page, feeling tense from what may be a clue to her condition. However, all she found was a white void that continued on more flips until the words came back speaking of at least a year after. While this was suspicious, the Faunus was more attentive at the one sentence emblazoned in her mind.

"Piece of shit." She threw the book at a bookshelf that careened backwards from the force of the throw. Panicking, the reader could only watch it fall, feeling terrified of what attention it will cause. It's this idea why she didn't expect it to suddenly right itself after a wave of pink energy flew out from behind.

"Blake, this isn't like you." The quiet, strong voice came from Ren who came around from the other side. His frown matched his voice that said, "You're surprisingly violent, is there something wrong?"

The cat's inner voice said, "No shit, Sherlock." Her real low voice tried to sound solid despite embarrassment. "Oh, you were there the whole time?"

"I was coming over to wave hello. I'm sorry if this wasn't a good time." Before the boy could leave, he heard, "Actually, it's more of a right one. Can you come over and take a look at this with me?" This had him turn back around and stand next to the girl. He saw her pat an empty seat, prompting him to settle down on it.

"I was looking up a place called Kennel. Can you tell me what this is about?"

Ren looked at the blank pages. "Hm, the place is new to me, but this must mean it's restricted information."

"Restricted?" Blake quickly closed her mouth as the word was spat, not spoken.

"Yes," the oblivious boy said. "I tried to access a book like this once, but Professor Oobleck told me why it was like this."

The words already said enough to make the Faunus see this was a dead end. She'd blame the four-eyed bastard, but the slime-haired asshole of a teacher was only doing his job. She held nothing against the man despite these adjectives she pasted on the person's image.

"Blake, why are you looking for this information? Is this for a project?"

The girl strangely didn't feel her need to be overly secretive. "No, it's for something personal. Something that has to be resolved before a terrible accident happens, maybe worse."

Ren could hear the slight despair in the girl's voice. "Do you…need my help?"

"It's too dangerous for just anybody to be involved."

"What is it then? And did you talk to your team about it?"

Blake bit her lip with head tilted to face the floor beside her. "It can't involve them as well. In fact, it's better for it to remain a secret."

Eyes still on the pages he flipped through, the Juniper member said, "Then just involve me or at least one person. If there is a time limit with terrible consequences, you can't risk failing your task."

"And what makes you so reliable?" The sass came with golden eyes glaring because of spontaneous hatred.

"Because my hands work more than my mouth. It's a daily routine, so you must have seen it at one point."

The comment made sense to the girl remembering the boy who was as quiet as her. Eyes relaxing, she felt her lips crease into a small smile. "That's true, but are you sure?" She asked this because she felt hope that there was someone she could trust.

"I'm sure."

Two words were enough for the girl to feel good enough to go with this. "If you are, then we should start now. Did you find something during our talk?"

"I think I…did." The male's eyes widened as his voice reached a nervous pitch. "Blake? You're kind of close."

"I am?" The Faunus didn't realize that her body was leaning close to the other, her voice smooth with a hint of sultry. "I'm sorry, can you move the book closer to my seat?"

"Sure." Trying to relax, Ren used both hands to move the open object. He didn't expect to feel something soft cover the one on his right. Looking in the same direction, he noticed that Blake had another hand move a piece of her black her behind her ear. This alluring act revealed her crimson lips and golden eyes focused on the pages.

The male victim wasn't aware that he was being influenced by the pheromones released from the female's arousal. "Blake, your hand…the issue didn't change."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The mentioned girl made eye contact to raise the tension. "Your voice was a bit too quiet this time." She leaned in closer to where her breaths were lightly brushing her neighbor's skin.

"I…I said you're too close."

"You're worried about crossing a boundary?" The unusual giggle foreshadowed imminent contact. Coming closer, she whispered, "What happens next doesn't have to count."

"I think you two already crossed a lot of them."

The angry voice made the two turn their heads to see a frowning Nora. Her strong hands were gripping the handles of plastic bags with ball-crushing strength.

"So, do I need to leave or ask you two to get a room?" The last part was hissed like the steam of an erupting volcano.

Blake didn't like the interruption, more so that she was so close to tasting what looked like virgin lips. It was then her mind found its sanity at that moment, to feel shame that had her realize the wrong she was doing to Ren in front of Nora.

"No, I was just about to leave." The girl of black stood up from her chair to give the boy some space. "Ren, forget what I said. It's better if I did this alone." And she meant this as the present incident made it clear that being near anyone she knew of is asking for trouble.

"Blake?" Ren's one word is all he could say as the one he called for rushed away with quick strides. Feeling like he just failed a fellow student, he felt obligated to chase after her until his partner slammed one of her plastic bags on the table.

"Here's your lunch. And have fun eating alone, unless you want to have it with Blake."

The boy felt more confused as he saw his friend leave with hard stomps. Feeling strained, he had his hands run through his hair with face expressing his many unspoken questions. One thought kept popping up to where he had to whisper it after making sure no one was around to hear it.

"What the fuck is happening?"

* * *

><p>"Yang, did you find her?"<p>

"I'm trying, but she's not at the bookstore either." Yang was talking into the Scroll she had next to her ear. She was also mounted on the seat of her yellow and black motorcycle standing next to the sidewalk of Vale City. "She's not at any one of the usual ones. You're sure she said it right when you asked her?"

"Yeah, I did. She must have already left by the time you got there."

The blonde doubted this was the case. "C'mon Ruby, you can't be that worried about what's happening."

"I can't help it. The news from last night didn't help me feel okay with this at all." The worried voice was talking about how one area was full of conflict caused entirely by Faunus. It was settled without much casualties, but the fact that it happened the same night Blake returned worried the young leader. This concern came despite not knowing the one out is a Faunus.

"Ruby, you can't let your imagination run wild like this." Yang placed a bike helmet on the top of her head, the top only covering her cranium unlike the full one Jet was wearing.

"Well, I can't rest until we find Blake. While I'm finishing up our homework, you need to find her so we can get our team back together!"

The older sister couldn't disagree as she was the only one who could ride a personal vehicle, free to roam any part of the city. She honestly did this just so she could skip the assignment her sibling is doing, treating this more as just a way to pass the time and calm her caller.

"Do you think it's my fault? First, Weiss is not hanging out as much because she doesn't like me. And…and now Blake is off at some place where we can't find her. It's already bad that she doesn't talk about herself much in the first place…it should have been something I should have found out since the very beginning."

Yang could tell that her leader truly felt everything transpiring is caused by her. "Ruby, it's not your fault. Get rid of those thoughts and just concentrate on your work." With a softer voice, she said, "I'll make sure Blake is safe. If I fail, the least I can do is gather enough clues to see where she's at."

For a moment, the voice hesitated, leaving the blonde in suspense. Before she could speak, she heard, "Sure, that sounds good. I'm counting on you, sis."

The phrase left a fire in Yang's heart, inspiring her to complete her mission. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Your big sis is about to let loose and you know what happens when I'm like this."

"You always get it done, no matter what."

"Exactly," the confident blonde said. "So don't worry. Stay bright, sleep fine, and talk to you later. Goldilocks out." The chatty girl turned off her device before riding her bike onto the road. Passing cars beyond the set speed limit, she made detours to avoid the police cars that came after her. A few minutes later, she rounded the corner of a nearby building that would lead her to Junior's club.

However, the informant's place had several trucks riding off. Suspicious. Yang rode to the building's front before facing the entrance with a horrified face.

"What? How did this shitty place get even shittier?!"

Her words weren't wrong as the glass doors were shattered into pieces. Beyond that was the inside of the club with glass towers and floor filled with bullets and holes. In front of the bar of broken bottles was the disco ball with line cut and ball reflecting the biker's horrified face.

Frustrated, Yang quickly revved her bike to chase after the vehicles that were her only clue. During her ride, she readied herself for any trouble she was riding on towards.

* * *

><p>Inside a dark room, a shadowed figure with a slim, muscular body was sitting topless on a large bed and surrounded by two lumps covered in a white sheet. His eyes opened to reveal golden pupils going towards the phone flashing a message icon. Picking it up from the side, he said, "What is it?"<p>

"Sir," a nervous voice said. "You're not going to like this, but we have someone following us."

"So you need my permission to shoot her?" The leader sighed to be dealing with an idiot. "Okay, shoot her. Shoot the fuck out of her if that makes you feel better."

"Well, that's the thing, sir. Um, it's that blonde girl who came in a few months ago to bust up our place."

"So some no-name vigilante beat your group up before me. Great, that makes things so clear as the fucked up moon." Sighing after his sarcastic rely, the shadow asked, "What's your name?"

"Uh, sir?"

"What. Is. Your name." The one asking said it slowly as if talking to a retard. Once he heard it, he said, "Okay, Beigey. You want to know what happens when I have something solid like your name?"

"Wh-what, sir?"

"I look up who you are and shoot you in the damn head so you won't be my problem later. Got it? It's her head or yours, so you better help me get a clearer picture. By the way, you got a few minutes before you get here, right?"

"W-wait, I remember. I remember! It's the sir that came before you!"

"Before me?" The figure felt he was going to crush the phone out of uncontrolled annoyance.

"Yeah! Blonde hair, purple eyes. She's got big tits too, E or F, they're watermelons!"

"Blondie with big tits….hm, I got it." The leader finally remembered why this was clear to him. He saw it when he was sent the list of people to deal with. The description matched the name of one hot babe named Yang Xialong. "Lead her here, it's time I get a good look at her myself."

"Bu-but she's too strong!"

"Sure, you can get knocked out by her like the last time or die with a bullet to the head from me." A moment of silence was followed by, "Good, so get the bitch here and we'll handle it."

The figure turned off the phone and threw it to the side that hit one of the lumps. Sighing, he had a hand go through his dark green hair. Grabbing a wine bottle from the back of his hip pillow, he shifted off the bed while avoiding the lumps.

"Wake up, ladies." The green-haired teenager grabbed a pair of pants for his bare legs. "We've got a special guest coming in with three big targets for us to hit."

* * *

><p>Yang stopped near a gate leading to an empty airfield filled with large gray hangars that had iron doors closed. The location was almost outside of the city, making the blonde reason why anyone would choose this place for suspicious activity.<p>

"What are you guys up to," the blonde muttered as she got off her bike. Looking around for any traps, she only saw the large air strip surrounded by bits of light brown wasteland, the boundary of the city. She then watched as the trucks she was chasing enter through the closing doors of one hangar.

"Jackpot," she whispered before running across the empty field. Punching out to clack her gauntlets into place, she finally made it to a human-sized door at the side of the building. After a deep breath, she pulled on the black handle.

The inside was revealed to be pitch black as a moonless night. None of Yang's senses blared any warnings, making her courageous enough to close the door behind her and silently walk forward. With hand to the wall, she was hoping she could search the place without the need for her eyes.

"Light em up, boys!"

Hanging bulbs unleashed a shine so bright, it hurt the blonde's eyes. When her eyes adjusted, she gritted her teeth at the newfound sight.

Standing before the lone Huntress was an army of Junior's thugs still in their black and red attires. Their hands were holding weapons more vicious than the ones used at the club during Yang's visit. Behind them was darkness becoming revealed by more lights slower to turn on than the front ones.

When lit up, the blonde could see more people wearing new attire. In the middle of the said group was one who looked different, apparently the leader of this area. She felt suspense when the green-haired teenager had his golden eyes look at her with unrestrained evil.

"Thanks for dropping by, cow. Been waiting for you."

* * *

><p>AN: See ya guys next time, hope to update soon.


	8. One to Double Trouble

Chapter 8: One to Double Trouble

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

So here is this chapter that I got done the last minute. I also heard that the video for the World of Remnant came out for Aura. If anyone can send me like a summary of the stuff not related to chakra and things of similar nature, that would help a lot.

Oh yeah, read and review please. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Yang was facing a dangerous force, chances of survival already low. With mini-guns and chain saws in their hands, Junior's men standing on the concrete floor were more dangerous than they ever were.<p>

At the back and on top of various steel boxes and machinery were armed people dressed in gray and black suits of armor. They all looked like black op soldiers along with the helmets sporting face plates made of carbon fiber or hard plastic. Each one held onto bows and laser guns fit for shooting from their far positions. The ceiling above full of hanging storage containers and support beams had more enemies holding sniper rifles in hands.

The leader sitting at the top of the highest box swung his dark green hair tied in a ponytail. His overconfident grin was matched by his golden eyes looking with evil glee. His light green coat with white fur around the collar covered a white dress shirt. The black dress pants and brown leather shoes showed that the young leader held some affluence on his own.

"So how's the place? Not bad for a bunch of hooligans, right cow?" The sneer was followed by a cackle, the one that annoyed Jet to no end during conversations.

Yang was actually wondering what her chances of survival were for a moment. However, hearing the comment had her focus her eyes on the boy earning her hatred.

"Cow? What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The green-haired boy feigned a sorrowful look. "Can't deal with the fact that you have two saggy udders rocking that disproportionate body of yours?"

"Excuse me?!" The rude remarks made Yang furious.

"Fuck, can't understand, livestock? It's simple, your bod doesn't impress me. Compared to the real beauties out there, not one. Bit." The last two words were followed by fingers pointing at each one of the girl's mentioned breasts.

"Seriously? You have an army in front of you and the first thing you want to make fun of are these puppies?" The girl's hand was placed under the bottom of the covered chest.

"Eh, can't help it. The personal view of those tits were the only value I saw on you. Your other stats doesn't impress me, so I guess the proper title to call you is the golden cow." The smiling male shrugged his shoulders. "At least people would idolize your for your looks."

Yang no longer felt suspense about her position. With arms crossed, she yelled, "This coming from the piss stick who's compensating for so much, he wished he had the attention I could get?" The nickname, piss stick, was coming from the word, peacock, with each syllable replaced by similar wording.

The leader's smile evaporated into an angry frown. "What did you say, bitch?"

"You heard me. Your small stick is obviously trying to make up for something with this much heat." The grinning blonde waved her arms out at her front opposition. "I feel sorry that whoever you tried to impress left your virgin ass on the bed."

"FYI, what I pack would rip you in half and leave you panting for more."

Yang placed a hand at her mouth and giggled, "Aww, how embarrassing. I didn't know you need one of these miniguns in your pants to do that."

Both teenagers continued trading rude remarks for several minutes. This left the main force at the front straining with their heavy weapons while some eyes stared at the desired contents of the voluptuous blonde. The other soldiers in the back were staring at their leader, wondering how one female is riling him up so easily.

"You want to come over here and shit that trash in front of me?" By now, the male teenager was losing his patience.

"I'm not here to indulge on your fetish. I'm here to punch that fugly face of yours!" Yang cocked her gauntlet to eject a shotgun bullet, ready to go.

"Is that a challenge? I bet you couldn't even land a hit on me, the genius Sinclaro!" The leader stood up on top of his steel box while mentioning the full name of his nickname, Sin.

"Not much of a genius when you're wasting your time yapping!" Yang wearily watched the men at the front, who were relieved as they were finally prepped to raise their weapons.

"Well, then this is it for you." Sin's eyes suddenly narrowed to relay his blood thirst. "Fodders at front, bring that chick dow-."

Yang already flew at one man to punch him straight in the gut. She shot one another person with a shotgun blast before kicking at another straight at the head. Grabbing an unconscious body, she used it as a bullet shield while a gauntlet was thrust straight up to have another blast break off a hanging chain. The storage container attached to the broken steel rope fell to land in front of the girl, covering her from the storm of Dust bullets exploding against the front.

"Not bad," whistled the watching Sin. He had a fist up to have his own men stay on standby.

Right as more explosions wrecked the protection, the box made an explosive jump foward. The steel mass screeching from the slide bashed into the unfortunate ones in its path. The survivors were about to keep shooting until colored streams slammed into them. The ordinances were coming from Yang, who was using the mini guns in each hand, ones 'borrowed' from the men she downed earlier.

"Shit, she's not doing bad for a cow." The leader watched with amused eyes, creating a new impression of the girl dual-wielding her thundering weapons. Just as he wondered what strategy to use, he felt the phone in his pocket ring with the sound of heavy metal. He picked up the device and put it to his year while yelling, "Shoot to screw when she's done," to his snipers.

Back to his phone, he exclaimed, "The fuck do you want, Jet?"

"Sin, is she there?"

"Who?" The leader knew, but said this to piss off his teammate.

"Yang Xiaolong, I noticed she was heading to your direction."

"And you took your sweet time letting me know now?!" Sin winced when he saw Yang finish off the last of the hired help.

"I didn't call because you were in danger. I called to tell you that you can't kill her."

"What made you think I'd quickly resort to that?" The green-haired boy smiled when he saw his snipers shoot at Yang's mini guns out of her hands.

"I had to make sure you don't screw up. Besides, she's a sister of my Mark. If anything would happen to the older sister, then it'll crush her."

"You know, Green would be more proud of you if you did that." Sin kept his eyes on the blonde who was trying to block the sniper bullets while firing shotgun blasts up at the ceiling. Her progress showed she was struggling as several sniper rounds repeatedly bounced off her head while the rest shot through her projectiles.

"I don't care. Just do it and it'll save both of us the trouble in the long-run."

"Maybe, might not feel like it, so just do the girl already so Green won't have think he needs to do it for you." The boy's sing-song voice made the desired reaction he was waiting for.

"Fuck you, Sin."

"That's what all the ladies said before I did it to them." The leader pulled the phone away from his ear when the other end abruptly let out static noise. "Asshole," he whispered while putting the device away. Despite the conversation, the boy wasn't planning to kill the one-woman army. No, he had plans that had him curious about her limits, which began by clapping his hands to stop his soldiers.

"Nice, finished right as I made a call to some prick, Yang Xiaolong."

"And you know my name. Great, can you not be more of a stalker?" The tense fighter asked while she reloaded gauntlets and glared at her adversary. She tried not to show any sign of the struggle she was dealing with a while ago.

"Oh contraire, that's a compliment. See, it's society giving retarded labels that stop people from using the full extent of our technology today."

Sin pointed at two nearby black towers with umbrella shaped tops. "These were used to mask the heat and energy signatures here while providing some extra shade in the darkness. That's why you probably didn't notice us earlier, which could have happened to any other person with Semblances or natural forte. People slapped a law on these things because they were mostly used by runaway kids and orphans from some parts of Atlas."

The amused leader laughed while Yang felt disgusted, whether or not the statement held any truth.

"So enough digression, want to make a deal? It'll involve more doing than thinking. It seems better than receiving every single shots those laser pointers besides the ones on your tats are on."

Yang looked up and down to see that Sin's men had every single gun aimed at her. They also had red laser sights shining on each part of her body, making it look like she had chicken pox. Although willing of to go through this with all her strength, the girl decided to see how she can make this easier for herself.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I bet you can't handle four of my guys at your game." The only one talking brought up his fists and threw several punches. "Do a little four-on-one fisticuffs and if you win by the time limit, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Like you're going to keep that promise."

"Think you have a better choice?" Guns clacking at ready homed on the leader's point.

"Then here's something instead." Yang got into a fighting stance. "If you fight by yourself and win, I'll let you pat the hooters you keep prattling on about. The first deal for me still applies too."

"Naw, not interested in those or fighting. That's why these guys are paid to do dirty work for me." Sin snapped his fingers with finger pointing. "C'mon guys, it's playtime."

Four at the front jumped forth and took up their own fighting stances. They remained watchful as their opponent suddenly jumped up with glowing fist raised high in the air.

"Take this!"

One soldier was already near the flyer, his fist connecting with her face. Another was there to grab her by the head and throw her at the ground. The body headed straight for the third who grabbed her and did a Germa suplex right as the fourth caught the legs and threw the upside-down Yang across the floor.

"Shit," the blonde yelled right as she got up and jumped forth with the power of her gauntlets. She tried to punch a soldier, but missed right as her hand blocked a kick from the side. She didn't see the two fists that struck both her face and head from her blind spots. Twisting her body and firing her weapons, she wildly missed while her face met the end of a flying side kick.

Sin sighed while he saw Yang's body fly across the floor. "Okay, it's getting obvious where this is going. Fellas, I think a better tempo is needed so we don't waste our time!"

Each soldier took out a pair of kali sticks sparking with the inside Dust. One ran forth and slammed the clubs into the girl who blocked with raised arms. While the sparks left the blonde dazed, the second joined in at the front while the first soldier made fast strikes at the back.

Yang tried to punch them away, but the sticks continued hitting her gauntlets to make the weapons miss. Yelling in pain, Yang eventually fell to her knees, body sparking all over from the numerous strikes. When she tried to get up, four sticks slammed into her back and stayed there to keep her rooted to the spot with numerous volts.

Sin had enough at this point. "Well, I guess an overall C is for trying to look good. An F for fighting like a rookie. I really thought you could handle these mercenaries, but the years of experience are speaking for themselves."

The leader felt disappointed to see this is as far as Yang could go. Getting up, he yelled, "Throw her body out once you're done. Also pick up the trash who're down, can't believe even with mini-guns they still lost." Before he could leave, a huge burst of yellow energy erupted from behind, making him look back with surprise.

"I've had it!" Yang yelled as her body burst the full power of her Semblance. A force of yellow energy slammed into her oppressors, throwing them back while still on their feet. The lone student shot her weapons at them to create explosions ending in flying bodies.

"What kind of monster are you, blondie?" The boy continued watching with interest while the fighter's instant power-up allowed her to catch the attackers by surprise. Sin yelled, "It looks like it's our turn to go super!"

On cue, blue lines glowed on their black suits before the mercenaries ran forth to take on the student. Ducking and side-stepping shotgun blasts, they each struck while passing by the girl, leaving her no time to react with a counter. She was being overwhelmed by people who were barely equal by power, but above her in technique.

"Since when did you start dancing," Sin taunted. He didn't take as much joy when he saw the blonde get thrown far and straight into another one's lariat. "Then that's it. Nothing special after all."

Yang raised one fist and struck it into the ground. This resulted in a shockwave that rumbled underneath the feet of those around her. Once they tripped, she used her gauntlets to unleash a burst that had her rocket straight towards Sin with great force. With fist at front in Superman style, she was almost close to impact until the light around her body faded away.

"You lost this challenge," the leader said as he smiled at the sight of the girl stumbling to her feet after her flying body landed back on concrete. He reached at his side for Junior's weapon, the bat and bazooka hybrid. After jumping off the box, he struck it into his opponent's body to send it spiraling towards the ground.

"Home run, what'd you think of that?"

Trying not to groan from the lame phrase, the blonde made an attempt get up from the floor. However, her Aura was flickering on and off her body as if it was dying out. Her Semblance was also no longer up for use by the helpless owner.

Sin kneeled on one knee while he had one hand lift the chin of the Huntress. "But that was a good effort for a mongrel. I guess you earned something for the effort." Having his other hand drop the bat, he raised it at the girl's cheek to gently stroke it. Suddenly, he bent down to have his moist lips meet the other.

Yang's eyes rose, yet she didn't retaliate. Her eyes lowered as the kiss deepened with tongues sliding over the other, low moans of ecstasy ringing in the air. It was soft with no sign of malicious nature as if they were lovers meeting after being apart for so long.

Time stopped for the two as they kept going, the moment feeling like minutes. In real world time, only eleven seconds passed before they separated with mouths trailing behind a string of spit. Sin was the first to get out of his daze before his face scrunched in anger for what happened.

"What the fuck was that?" The boy took several steps back before he spat out the spit he exchanged with the girl of yellow. Wiping mouth with one arm, he noticed that his soldiers were tilting their heads in confusion.

"This never leaves the place. No matter what." The leader stepped away from a weak punch by Yang. "And you need to chill before you meet some old friends of yours." Again, he stepped to the side while noticing something unusually strange about the student.

"Why's your hair so long?" Too curious for his own good, he signaled for the others to stay as they are and lean over to take a quick whiff. "Shit, is this Magna Carta? Why do you use the expensive hair stuff for a normal day?"

"Stop. Moving!" Again, the blonde tried to punch through her exhausted state. However, she was weak not just from the fight, but the strange feeling that her Aura isn't returning to refuel her for some reason. She noticed it might have to do with how her target's body was outlined by a black glow.

Sin was enjoying how he could tease the girl like this. "You got to catch me if you want me." Thinking he had the advantage, he walked over from a blind angle and plucked a long strand from the golden bundle. Examining the piece without taking notice of the stumbling Yang, he whistled, "But man, I bet your mom was a babe. Of course, that might mean that you're not too bad yourse-."

A loud crash and a bang resulted in the green-haired boy slamming into a nearby wall. Stunned for a second, he used a hand to feel his cheek now bruised from a shotgun punch. Looking up, he could see that his female puncher managed to bring up her Semblance right before she fell on all fours.

"Y-you bastard. My hair."

The comment made the angry Sin suddenly laugh at how so much power came from a ridiculous reason. With teeth slightly bloody, he got up and looked over at a door being opened.

"Ladies, finally. Here's your request, you can do whatever you want with the blondie. I'm going to go wash up; that punch left a sting only a bitch can throw."

Yang also looked at the door to see two familiar figures approach her. Nervous, she weakly asked, "H-hey. How's it been?" Her answer came in the form of a white boot striking her at the head before her vision went black. For brief moments of consciousness, the blonde could see that she was dragged through a door and into a dark hallway.

When her mind could finally focus and her eyes stay open, the teenager noticed that she was sitting on a red bed covered with a black blanket. Her eyes roamed to see the small dim room that had a brown closet and a hanging wall TV.

She tried to move, but found her hands lacking weapons were bound by handcuffs behind her. Trying to free herself, she still felt that her Aura wasn't responding like during the time spent with Sin.

"C'mon, c'mon." During her struggle, she heard a nearby door open. Looking up, her eyes widened to see the Malachite twins standing before her.

"So hi again? And thanks for shoving that boot into my face." Yang noticed there were black web-patterned streaks on the sisters' temples.

"Oh, you didn't feel the tip roam around your mouth?" The angry comment came from the white-clothed kicker, Melanie, walking over to sit beside the blonde.

The other of red, Miltia, got on top of the bed. "It's not going to be the only hard thing going in you." She used her strong clawless hands to open the closed legs apart in front of her. "This is payback for coming in and humiliating us like a bothersome bitch! And with Sin in the next room, your Semblance isn't going to help you out this time."

**Lemon Start**

Yang felt Melanie's hand on her cheek pull hard while another hand took off the vest's front flaps on her chest. She tried to retract her feet to her body, but Miltia held them while pulling on the boots she threw away. Hands peeled off the orange socks, the same ones sliding up the bare legs and leaving an electric stimulus thanks to the smooth feel. By the time they were near the thighs, the blonde was having trouble keeping a moan in.

Melanie began her attack by having one strong hand finish the job with the vest to unveil the inside yellow crop top. She then thrust down the top part of the shirt until huge naked breasts popped out of the clothing and white bra. With a hand rubbing one bare jug, the red twin saw the blonde open her mouth to let out a silent moan. She used this opportunity to dive in and stick her tongue inside the same area, a wet kiss.

Yang tried to fight it, but Melanie's finger inserted into her vagina finally made her moan out loud. Her mouth vibrated into Miltia's own, intensifying the contact between the two. The single blonde found herself in a pleasurable assault leading to an orgasm that wet the finger in her vagina.

"Look, Melanie. The sow likes getting milked."

"I know." The white twin twisted a nipple while she used her mouth to lick the other. This left her prey squirming underneath with head shaking back and forth. Melanie took this time to mount the blonde's stomach. There is where she pulled up her skirt to press a button around her pelvis that made a strange mechanical noise. Soon, a thick hard substance of blue color came out to press its head against the bottom girl's nose.

"Ouch." Yang looked up to see that her top occupant activated a dildo of hard energy. It was large too, something that will definitely make her gag if it goes into her mouth.

"Can we-."

"No."

Yang whimpered, "But that's-."

"Payback's a bitch," Melanie finished right as she thrust the tip towards the mouth. It bounced off hard against the closed teeth, making the next attempts at entry somewhat difficult. This was fixed when the one attacking raised a knee and dropped it down hard into the stomach.

"Mph!" The blonde's closed mouth trembled from the pain as more knee drops attacked her abs. When one more slammed into her floating rib, she finally had her lips part to gasp in pain. The closing came too late as the blue length was already at the opening.

"Ghrk, ghrghrk!"

Gagging, Yang felt the thick intruder invade her mouth and go down to her throat.

"Miltia, I think the whore here knows how to deep throat." Melanie kept humping her hips while her hand pulled on long hair to keep the head leveled. "Do you think she knows that these things can cum out our fluids when they're full enough?"

"If not, she knows now," the other twin evilly laughs while she finished ripping off the Huntress's white skirt. She used her fingers to pump the exposed pussy and flick the clitoris. Her inserted finger felt the inside contract tightly before it relaxed to showcase its orgasm.

Melanie was still enjoying how she was making Yang choke and moan from her humps. Soon, she felt her device make spurting noises, a sign that it finally ejaculated. Taking out the emptied dildo, she caressed a hand on the blonde's face whose mouth was open and panting out loud.

"Plah, pl-please stop!"

"Melanie, we should switch." The red one saying this while ignoring the bottom blonde activated her own energy length after raising her red skirt.

"Sounds good, I was getting tired of this hole." After kneeing the stomach one more time out of spite, Melanie passed her sibling and settled in between the thick thighs. Raising the legs with her arms, she placed her dildo right at the entrance. When she saw her sister having trouble at the mouth like she did, the white twin smirked before slamming the tip into the moist entrance.

Although the length went straight in thanks to its wetness from the previous hole, Yang moaned loudly from the unexpected intrusion. Again, this left her mouth open to receive a penis again, this time Miltia's. She could only choke and flail her legs as both top and bottom entrances were feeling great lengths pumping in and out with wet slicks. Her bound hands were only useful for gripping the sheets below her to help with her body's sensations.

"Revenge is so, urgh, sweet." Melanie said this while she held the legs down with hands and thrust one more time to have her tool let loose its contents into the entrance. She looked up to see that her sister was focused on fucking the mouth while hands pulled from behind the blonde's head.

"This is for starting the fight!" Miltia felt delighted to hear her victim's throat choke from swallowing her vaginal semen. Pulling back her hips, she saw her thick length was wet with spit. Pulling on the blonde's hair, she had her crazed eyes meet worried purple ones.

"Wh-what's wrong with you two," Yang sputtered through her drooling mouth. "Did our fight really hurt you that much?"

The twins looked at each other, briefly wondering themselves why they were so angry. As the thought occurred, their minds began to cloud right as the black streaks on their temples pulsed loudly. Miltia was the first to act by twisting both nipples red from irritation.

"That's not something a bitch like you would understand."

Melanie nodded in agreement right as she plunged back inside the blonde. She and her sister enjoyed the screams and moans that lasted through their time together.

For Yang, she still felt weak from the lack of support usually given by her Aura and Semblance. With no choice but to take what was given, she moaned with the next orgasm while hoping the twins will eventually run out of energy or interest.

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p>AN: Argh, this chapter. So much…bleh.

Anyways, read and review.


	9. Shady Dealings

Chapter 9: Shady Dealings

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

For some reason, these chapters are just being written as the scenes play out in my head. It's weird.

Anyways, read and review. Thanks for being here again.

* * *

><p>Yang got out of the room and into the metallic gray hallway while wearing Melanie's white dress. She snagged it as her old clothes were too torn up to be worn. She closed the door on the exhausted twins sleeping on the room's bed.<p>

"Already done, blondie?"

The resilient Yang twisted her head to see a topless and barefooted Sin standing behind her. He also had on a pair of gray sweatpants while his hands held her belongings, the Ember Celicas and Scroll.

"Yeah, piss stick, now give those back to me." The angry blonde grabbed her stuff. She felt wary as the boy didn't put up a fight.

"You can call me Sin. Now happy? Then get the fuck out, I need to take the twins back home." When he passed the girl to head towards the room, he chuckled after hearing the click of weapons behind him. He already knew that the fighter had one of her equipped shotgun gauntlets aimed at his head.

"You really want to do that here?"

"Yeah, especially when you haven't answered my questions." The Huntress bumped the front of her weapon into the boy's head. "There was a riot involved in one part of the city. I'm not sure if it's related to a friend of mine, but I'm sure you have an answer I'd like to have."

"Oh, that." Sin turned around to face Yang with his gleeful golden eyes. "But the thing you're forgetting is that you lost, so I don't have to say jack shit."

"Those are fighting words. Do you want to not take them back?"

"Not as long as I have this and my Semblance." The green-haired boy raised a green handgun from the back of his pants and aimed at his oppressor's head. His body also unleashed a black glow that made the girl feel slightly weakened. "I noticed those shotty gloves of yours need motion to fire. Wonder if it's faster than a finger pulling a trigger."

Yang didn't like how her enemy sounded confident, especially when he's the reason she lost her Semblance and most of her Aura during their battle. After some thinking, she finally put down her hand. "So I need to beat you in some game before you give answers?"

"At first yeah, but now it's a no. I'm bored of having that prize out," the male yawned while laying his gun arm to his side. "I think I'm going to go on with my business while you mind your own and leave."

"No way, you're related to the shit that's been happening. It's bad enough you're also why those girls were able to fuck me up a while ago."

Sin's next laugh made the blonde's shudder. "You think that's my fault? I happened to screw those two, sure, but they wouldn't listen to me when I was just taking my weekly dose of poison. Kept telling them it's not wine, but they still drank it. And it's that stuff that had them ask me to help settle a grudge if it happens to come up."

Yang crossed her arms as she couldn't believe this was more of a coincidence than a set-up. However, she decided to answer, "You sound like a real gentleman," in a sarcastic voice.

"I know, it's why most of my catches usually slaps me after a good fuck with my giant cock." The boy returned the same tone, making the student fed up at this point.

"Whatever, I need to go. Did you touch my bike while I was busy?"

Sin pointed at the shining entrance behind him. "It's in the hangar. Had to bring it in because I thought you were going to come out without something to cover those grand honkers of yours."

"Dick," the blonde muttered while slamming her shoulder through the boy's during her walk. When she made it to the end, she looked around to see that most of the hangar was empty of the steel boxes and machinery. The only item she could see was her motorcycle settled at the center as promised.

"Impressed?" A smiling Sin walked up beside the one of his age. "It was going to happen, but your arrival had us concerned about privacy. I had my guys hustle everything out of here after making some quick decisions."

Yang wasn't paying attention as she noticed it was nighttime thanks to the open hangar door. She told her sister she would call around a time that she guessed should have been at least an hour ago.

Her current companion noticed the distressed face. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. "Look, if you're worried about your related brat, I sent a text to her through your Scroll." He noticed eyes glare at him for his intrusive action. This made him shrug and say, "As an experienced Casanova, I have to know how to clean up his guests' trash."

"Thanks, really makes me comfortable to see you're going through all my stuff." Yang tapped her feet to get a better fit in her brown boots.

"Didn't we talk about how that's a handicap?" Sin noticed the one he's talking to sigh, leaving him to frown for the lack of support. "So what are you waiting for? Lien for a fun time? You'll need to bill the twins, but you're getting nothing from me."

Yang sneered at the boy who returned it with a middle finger. This made her jump off to land on the same floor her motorcycle was on. Upon approach, she sighed from seeing it was missing the helmet she wore on the way to this place. Just as she mounted the vehicle, she noticed the male she just left was leaning on her ride with his back.

"Can I help you?"

"Just a warning, don't snoop around where you're not welcome or else past grudges aren't going to be your only problem." Sin said this while he took a lighter and a stick of cigarette from his pocket. After a flick of fire, he took a deep drag before blowing it straight up.

"It'd be a shame to get rid of someone who has a lot of potential to be interesting, although you sort of lack a brain." The male's verbal jab was followed by a chuckle that had Yang fed up with his arrogant atittude. She got off her vehicle and stood up, nearly the same height as the taller one.

"You know, if you didn't have those guys around, our situation would be totally reverse." Yang had her finger jab into the boy's chest with each word.

"Reverse? As in it would have been me you were mounting and not those twins? If you want, we could still do it."

Yang could hear the heated voice, making her wonder about the green-haired one's interests and motives. "No thanks," she said in disgust. "I am not planning on catching whatever you have."

"Hey, I clean myself very well. That's how I'm able to do this."

The blonde didn't expect the boy to suddenly peck her right on the lips. She stood with utter surprise, not noticing that Sin was heavily breathing through his nose.

For the member of the False Prophet, he did this to see if the feeling he had yesterday was real. After his recent kiss, he confirmed that what he felt was some strange heat of the moment and nothing serious. "What? Never been kissed before?"

The blonde finished swiping her arm across her lips. "I have, but it's kind of weird for you to be so loose with your mouth."

"It's my gift to all the ladies in the world." Sin gave an arrogant smile. "Now that I'm in the mood, I think I will present a challenge so you can get some info. It just depends on what you're willing to do to get it." His smile suddenly turned into a shocked frown when he felt something hard slam between his legs. His fall to his knees made him instantly realize that the girl has just kneed him in the balls.

Yang huffed at the sight of the boy shivering in pain and trying to speak through his gasps. "That's for being a sleazy asshole." She kicked the head to down the male. "And that's for everything else." Hoping she can make a quick escape, the blonde quickly hopped onto her vehicle and drove off into the night while leaving the gasping Sin on the floor.

A while later, the blonde managed to make it back to her dorm. There, she found Ruby standing near Blake, who was sitting on a desk chair.

"So you're fine?" the leader asked.

"I am, now please leave me alone." The monotone voice fit the image of how the girl of black was intensely reading a huge book in front of her.

Yang walked up to her two teammates, glad to see that her arrival didn't gather unusual attention. With a cheerful voice, she exclaimed, "Hey guys, how's it going? And it's good to see at least one teammate is back in the hangout with us."

Blake closed her book with a huff. "I don't understand why any of you were worried in the first place. I was only out for a while, but you suddenly decide to cram my device full of unnecessary messages." Her mention of going out was referring to her finding out about her condition. Unfortunately, she's found nothing in her search which has forced her to rely on some of the more ambiguous sources at school.

The accusing tone made the worried Ruby frown. "Oh, well, you were kind of out late last night. And when you suddenly went somewhere without telling us today, I just had to ask Yang to go out and find you."

"You think I need protection?" Blake's slamming the book made the others jump. While standing up, she made a glare accompanied by a small growl. "As the one who's been working the hardest and dealing with the most pain, I would never ever need help from a useless leader like you."

Right now, the Faunus was doing her best to deal with the dizziness in her mind, the one almost possessing her to use the most degrading words. While she managed to stop the worst, her words were still enough to hurt the youngest girl.

"U-useless?"

"Yes," said the influenced girl of black. "Useless as in you can't see what is happening to this city, to the people around you." Blake made a pinching motion with her fingers. "If you had an inkling of an idea, then maybe I can finally accept that some brat who I've known for a few months is acceptable! Two years younger; what makes you so special compared to the rest of us?!"

By now, Ruby was staring at the floor. "I-."

"Exactly, there is nothing special about you. You don't deserve to be-."

"Okay, that's enough." Yang stood in front of her sibling. "Blake, there's clearly something wrong with you. I think you're going to need to explain whatever is going on in your head." The blonde noticed that her partner suddenly looked hurt, as if regretting what happened.

"…This was a mistake," the Faunus muttered, thinking she shouldn't have stayed long. Grabbing her books, she noticed that the sisters' expressions showed they thought otherwise of her phrase. She would have corrected them, but her urge to kill forced her to go out without saying anything.

Yang felt worried about this reaction and even more that the young Rose sat on Weiss's bed with a blank look.

"So that's what this is about. I really am stupid if I couldn't see how Blake hated me."

"Ruby, that is not the case at all." The blonde sat next to the younger girl. Hugging her, she had her hand make soft strokes through the black and red hair. "Blake is just going through a phase or something weird. I mean, come on, after a few months of knowing her, do you really think she would be like that?"

"N-no, she actually looked a little off." Ruby wiped her nose with a hand while sniffling.

"Yeah, she did, didn't she?" Yang couldn't help but lower her voice as she replayed what happened in the past few hours. The thought of all the weapons in that one warehouse didn't make her comfortable, much less her 'session' spent with the twins thanks to Sin.

"So I got a text saying that you found something during your trip. Did you manage to get it?" the leader asked, unaware that the message was from Sin.

The older realized this and shook her head. "I thought I did, but it didn't really lead to anything important. Now that Blake's safe and sound, we don't have to worry anymore, right?"

"Yep," the cheerful younger said before she gave a big hug. "I'm glad she's okay. And hey, is that a new dress?"

Yang patted Ruby's head. In an attempt to distract, she gently said, "Don't ruin the moment sis, just keep hugging me and we'll go out for dinner in a bit."

"But it's almost midnight."

"Then we'll get some sweets from the hiding spot and eat them together." The blonde sighed in relief when she heard a cheer. Yet throughout the night as it came to a close, she couldn't shake off the feeling that more issues were about to occur.

* * *

><p>"She's gone again." Ruby said this as she eyed Blake's empty spot on her bed. Yang, back in her old clothes, sighed at the worry her sister was expressing the morning after.<p>

"Would you cut that out? All she needs is some space and she'll be back to normal. In fact, isn't it common for people like her to do this?" Weiss asked this while she sat on her own bed with arms crossed.

"I know, but to suddenly leave again and again. Doesn't that mean there's something wrong if she can't tell us what it is? That's why I never worry when you do it, Weiss."

"Oh, uh, yeah, glad to hear that I'm responsible." The heiress felt her leader had a point, more relieved she wasn't asked the details of her rendezvous.

Yang knew her sister was more worried because of what the black-clothed teammate said yesterday. "She can always be busy with other school things. We don't always get the same assignments from the teachers."

"Yeah…maybe you're right. At least you know better than I do." Ruby left the room, leaving her older teammates alone in the dorm. Weiss looked at the blonde and asked, "You know something, don't you?"

"Me? Whatever do you mean?"

"When you ask a question like that, it's a bit too obvious. And I saw you riding on your motorcycle the other day like you were looking for something. What happened?"

Yang looked outside a nearby window. "Just looking on stuff that might have related to Blake's random absences like this one. Heck, she did act a little weird last night when she was talking to us."

"See, I told you something strange was up." Weiss stood up and walked over to Blake's bed. "And judging by the looks of the sheets, she left much earlier than any of us could."

"And your point?"

"She's looking for something too. The real question comes to what it is." The girl of white's finger was placed under her chin in ponder. Yang almost laughed at the sight.

"Well, I suppose it's not good to worry about it right as classes start. And if that know-it-all hasn't asked for help, what would be the point of joining in the investigation?"

Yang frowned as her teammate walked out to prepare for the next class. Just as she was about to follow, she heard her Scroll ring its tune. Picking it up without looking at the screen, she said, "Hi, you reached the hotline for STD emergencies. Description and time since you've got it, please."

"You think you're clever, don't you cow?" The voice belonged to Sin, who the blonde was actually expecting to call anytime. And since no sane student would do it in the morning, she reasoned it had to be the guy who wasn't one.

"I was trying to call you a bitch at the time."

"What?" Already the conversation went south.

"After you kneed me in the balls. That reminds me." The calm voice became angry when it yelled, "You insufferable whore, why did you have to hit me there?! I could have lost something if I didn't have my Aura up!"

Yang wished that did happen. "So getting this call means you're out for revenge, right?"

"Naw, too easy since I could have sniped with my rail gun from this position. Turn around."

The suspenseful girl turned to see a red line coming from the window. She could tell there was a laser dot placed on her forehead as if targeting her.

"Amazing what the black market sells nowadays. If you want to blow off a Hunter's head, you can do it with an easy flick of a trigger. You remember those weapons we've toted back at that warehouse, right?"

"What do you want, Sin? And what are people like you and your group doing in Vale? Are you with Torchwick?" Yang winced when her Scroll relayed a tongue blowing raspberries.

"That fruit?! Fuck him, he's actually in the way of us getting some turf. There might be a little war going on later, just need to wait for one more ally of ours to get here."

"You still didn't answer my first question. Hurry it up so I can go to class." The student tapped her feet from impatience and nervousness.

"…So remember how I said I'm willing to reward you?"

"Gross, I'm not going to have sex with you."

"And thank you for sounding like a whore," Sin laughs. "But seriously, it's not that. All you need to do is just do some favors and I'll spill as much of the beans I can take from the can."

"No, I need to know everything. As much isn't going to cut it."

"But it's all I can really do and your best choice to see what's going on." The caller's voice turned into a sneer. "Do you really want to waste your time trying to figure out what's happening by yourself?"

Yang bit her lip, now tempted to see what the bigger picture is. Already, it's involved her partner and from the sound of it, Ruby might become a part of it too. After some consideration, she said, "It depends on where we start."

"There's some guys hanging out in some abandoned building who needs to get driven out. What's your view on murder?"

"Don't do it if you can't help it."

"That might be a problem cause the guys we're raiding have been causing some violent trouble for a while. You might need to break a few heads if you want to live. I'll send you coordinates later, so I'll see you then, blondie."

"It's Yang."

"What?"

The blonde drew a deep breath. "Call me Yang and I'll call you by your name or else it's piss dick and the usual b s, got it?" She waited for a moment until the voice said, "Fine, fine, but if you're the one to start it, I think my dictionary has enough shit to beat yours."

For some reason, the blonde smiled with anticipation. "Is that a challenge?"

"If you're up for it." Sin's voice disappeared as the line disconnected, leaving the one he called looking at her phone.

The blonde felt unsure if what she did was the right thing to do. She also ignored how for a moment, she felt something akin to a rivalry with the evil genius right as she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, a fully-clothed Sin got up from the metallic floor after dismounting his rail sniper rifle. With green ponytail flying from the winds made by a stirring machine, he snickered as he felt somewhat excited to have Yang involved. Her show of strength uncommon for their age group has convinced him she'll be a useful asset.

This reminded him to take out his Scroll and look up his group's cloud storage. There, he could see that the list of the Marks already had Ruby's and Weiss's picture crossed out.

"Can't believe the old man is involving this bunch," the teenager mumbled. He was referring to how Green started this system again to involve friends of the one he was trying to break. Sin had no idea why his role model would even want to focus on Pyrrha's ruin.

While searching the list, he finally found Yang's picture. His golden eyes narrowed at the playful thought of making her his Mark, to keep her for himself.

"Che, yeah right. Like I need one when I can get someone hotter."

Sin tapped the metal beside him to have the Bullhead he was on close its doors. Feeling his ride take off into the skies, the young leader made plans of how he'll handle operations in the city.


	10. Straining Resolve

Chapter 10: Straining Resolve

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

So this is finally where things find some kind of silver lining, although it still involves some kind of dark theme (also long because a lot of feelies are on the way). And important note, please read until the very very end.

Don't forget to read and review

* * *

><p>"Jaune, we need an immediate intervention for Pyrrha!"<p>

Nora was moaning at her male leader while she was jumping up and down on her bed, making it squeak with each landing. She gave Ren a small glare when he came through their dorm's door, making him return a nervous gaze.

The blonde was lying on his bed in eagle style. With closed eyes, he used a lax tone to reply, "We tried that, but she only gave vague answers for our questions. And no, we're not going to snoop around. You already tried that and ended up getting into a fight with her."

"But there's something bad going on!" The ginger landed on the bed with her bottom. "She's missed out on our group meetings, been sleeping in classes, and is always up working on last-minute homework. It's crazy how she's had only training practice at these stupid committee meetings!" Her hands were going all around the air in a panic.

"Committee meetings?" Ren asked as he sat next to his partner.

"See?! Even the quiet one didn't know why Pyrrha was gone! I'm not sure what to think of her when the time comes for all of us to have our team evaluations!" Nora looked ready to pull out her hair until she grew bald; her fingers were already gripping on her orange strands.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Jaune sat up and shook his head. "If Pyrrha says she's fine, then I-."

"Jaune, are you that blind?!" The sad girl looked extremely worried. "You never noticed that she's wearing clothes with long extensions?"

"I did, but it's getting kind of cold this time of the year. Isn't it normal to do that?" The leader winced from the pressure of his teammate's glaring eyes.

"Not when she's trying to cover up bruises and scratches on her body."

"What?!" Both males were shocked by the revelation. Although Nora knew this was meant to be a secret, she couldn't hide it anymore.

"She's always coming back with these wounds from her trips. I can't really blame you guys because I see it when we change, but…but seriously, you never bothered to notice? Ever?!"

From guilt, Ren's gaze hardened while Jaune looked down, not believing what he heard.

"Does that mean…every time?"

"Yes, Jaune," Nora sighed. "Every time, or at least for as long as I've seen it."

The male blonde was looking down with uncertainty. After making up his mind, he looked up and said, "Alright, let's talk to Pyrrha when she gets back."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" All heads turned to see the person-in-question come in.

"Is there a problem," the nervous redhead asked. As she closed the door behind, she saw her partner stand up, his eyes looking serious.

"Pyrrha, can we see your arm?"

"What?"

"Your arm." The boy pointed at her long-sleeved red sweater with her armor covering the outside. "Can we see it?"

"Why? There's nothing to see there." The one interrogated hid the limb behind her. She felt scared and very conscious of how her partner was walking into an uncomfortable range. Her eyes rose when she heard, "Is it true that you're hurt? If you are, then you should have told us before."

At that moment, the warrior found clarity and looked at Nora with a glare that could have sent the body into flames. "You told them," she growled. Seeing her orange-haired friend give an apologetic look made her turn around and yank the door open.

"I trusted you, Nora." Pyrrha bitterly said this before she went down the hall. A few minutes later, she burst through the door leading to the roof. Watching the orange sky of the coming evening, she felt regret from being angry at her concerned teammate.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to think of an apology. When she heard footsteps approach her from behind, she said, "Nora, look, I-."

"It's actually Jaune."

Pyrrha spun her head to see it was indeed her blonde leader. Quietly gasping, she tried to regain composure. "Oh, hello."

"Hi, are you okay?"

The redhead grabbed her arm with a free hand. "I'm fine. Is that all you want to know?"

"Of course not, it's obvious that something is happening. The problem is that you're not telling us what it is." When the worried Jaune tried to put a hand on his partner's shoulder, he missed as she took a step back.

"I told you many times it was nothing." She could see the boy's hurt gaze from her moving away. Although she wished she could apologize, she retained a firm stance. "I'm fine, you're all fine. Really, is trusting me that hard?"

"You're all fine? What does that mean?" Jaune could see his question made the girl's eyes look away as if she made a mistake. "Pyrrha, what is going on? Is it something involving us? Are we in danger?"

"Ye-no! No, nobody is in any danger." The girl tried to cover her mistake, her wish to tell the truth, with a smile. She saw her attempt to hide was in vain after seeing the boy's frown.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"It isn't." Pyrrha became desperate. "If it's about my grades, then don't worry. I just need to try that much harder and I'll-." She couldn't finish as her partner did an unexpected move of grabbing her arm and pulling up the sleeve. Her heart jumped from seeing his eyes grow saucers at the sight of her limb covered with black bruises, scratches, and even one part holding teeth marks.

"These aren't scratches." Jaune used his other hand to gently touch them, making the owner slightly tremble from the feel of her sensitive wounds. "They're injuries; did you even try to get these healed?"

Pyrrha tried, but the constant times with Green made it seem pointless. She also couldn't get outside help because rumors would cycle around. With this in mind, she pulled back her arm and her mind become blank as she was out of excuses.

"So this is what you've been dealing with? It's almost been a few months; why haven't you said anything?!"

The redhead looked away, making silence her answer.

"Pyrrha, I demand you to tell me as your leader!" Jaune exclaimed this from intense worry, as a last resort. "I demand that you tell me what is hurting you!"

"I said I'm fine."

"You're not, stop lying!"

"I am. I'm really fine, Jaune." The girl could feel tears fogging her eyes. "Why can't you just believe me? Why can't you believe my lie?" she pleaded. She did this as seeing her friends, especially Jaune, pressuring her made her slightly doubt the purpose of her suffering, trying to protect them from the man who could end their life without blinking an eye.

At this point, Jaune felt that there is nothing more to do. He couldn't force her to tell him beyond the limits. Or rather, he chose not to because it would only be adding more pain to the amount she's already dealing with.

So the boy's only choice was to turn his body around with back facing her. In a quiet voice, he said, "Fine, if you don't want our help, it's just better to wait until you're ready to tell us. If you do need us, we'll be there for you. I'll also do my best, even if I'm not the best choice for things like this."

Although such words were all Pyrrha could ask for, she also felt the need to whisper everything in Jaune's ear to share her burden. Even more, she wanted to do it while hugging her partner as she yearned to feel the touch of the one she cares for, not like the man who gave forced pleasure. But as light and darkness were two separate natures, so was the purpose of a pure and carnal embrace.

As Green's prisoner, she felt her hug will hold no meaning for her beloved leader. Even simple as a kiss or desirable as united bodies is preposterous because of what she was involved with.

"I'm sorry, Jaune," she said while a hand wiped her eye. She felt sad as this was the only honest answer she could say.

"Don't be. This is really…the least I can do for you." The leader turned his head to make eye contact, his blue meeting green eyes. "Since the first day, you were so patient and kind to me. It felt great when I gave up on myself so many times, especially after Cardin found out about my enrollment. Do you remember that? How we didn't talk to each other for a while?"

Pyrrha did as they were also times when she took out her anger at Green. Those attempts failed, ending in the man's excitement.

"Well, things still worked out after Forever Fall," the blonde continued. "After that is when I was finally humble enough to train with you. Well, used to until we had to save our times for when you weren't busy. That reminds me, are we still on for tonight?"

The redhead shook her head as today was another planned meeting with her green-haired oppressor.

"See? That kind of makes me angry because it was your idea," Jaune bitterly laughs. "But things happen, like how your schedule is getting tighter thanks to whatever it is you're dealing with. And I'm just…hanging out. Only waiting because you're not asking for any kind of help."

Pyrrha realized that the blonde wasn't blaming her in any way. It was something much worse than that.

"I'm not calling you a hypocrite for the times you told me to ask for help. I'm just…more sad that I'm not reliable enough to return the favor. I would really love to do that, you know? Right now, you're still the only one who knows that I'm the least qualified student who got in because of a stupid lie."

By now, Jaune's voice began to grow weary. "So I'll do my best to believe in your own lie. I don't even think you're lying because of a selfish reason too…the only selfish ones are the people you're trying to help. I just hope it's not involving me again." With this, the heavy-hearted leader of Team Juniper made his exit off of the roof.

Once sure he was gone, Pyrrha fell to her knees, hands covering her face. Body shaking from heavy hiccup, she began to silently cry with tears falling from eyes like a waterfall as she made one sad epiphany.

Her team, her leader was still suffering even when she was trying to make the most of her situation. Yet, her sacrifice seemed to hold no value, making her feel the dread of the coming evening.

* * *

><p>"You bastard," Pyrrha coughed while she laid against a white wall, her body bloody from the recent battle. Standing in the open room across her was Green holding the head of a man in a black suit. The poor victim had a phone hanging next to his ear from his shattered brown desk.<p>

Right now, the evil man was using his Semblance to control the caller, who finished, "Yes, a-all ac-counts ag-gainst Mr. G-Gom are f-false. Pl-please continue tr-transaction of l-lien to his ac-count, thank you."

The Huntress flung out her hand to bring in her fallen spear with magnetism. With her rifle's recoil, she threw her spear that went out like a rocket. However, the weapon made a complete miss, spearing the area above the target.

The grinning leader of Gomorom and False Prophets gave the girl a shake of his head. After he willed his victim to turn off the phone, his hand glowing green began to pulse with huge veins. "So naughty," he said right as his grip made a crushing noise.

Pyrrha closed her eyes from the blood as she had failed to protect an innocent life. Even worse, her attempts to join forces with the building's security force ended in failure against one man who had made the place he was raiding their meeting place.

It was likely that Green was testing to see if the redhead was still rebellious. She was, but unfortunately, her show of it will encourage the immoral adult to do something about it.

"Holy shit," said the approaching green-haired man while wiping off his red hand. "That was great, those pussies actually thought you were some kind of herald of victory. It's so sad that you were the only one who made me pause during my swag down the halls of this place."

The place they were at was a private bank in a far part of Vale. It was far enough to where by the time the police arrived, anybody would be long gone. Plus, Blac had the means to clean up the place without the need for killing, allowing Green full freedom to do whatever he wants.

"But, you keep forgetting that I'm a tough old bastard." By now, the man was standing near the fallen girl. "And my Semblance, **Moral Astray**, so great to have it with a guy like me."

Moral Astray, an ability to affect the behavior of any being to a cellular level. This means that anyone who faced against the man is also prone to negative influences, the most powerful coming from physical contact and any lingering essence. While the range of abilities is huge with this Semblance, one of the most notable is how it creates fear and doubt to a fighter's instinct to disrupt crucial attributes. The other is that it can interfere with a person's connection with Aura, making their abilities unreliable in battle.

This power is thought to be a bane to all living beings. Under a hierarchy, this Semblance could only be seen as one used to subjugate over all that breathes, lives with a beating heart.

And the worst of human beings used this to commit all the evils those of the real world would say can only exist in Sodom and Gomorrah. The most surprising is the effect it has on Grimm, creatures born of malevolence and instinct.

"Hello, Pyrrah. Are you awake?" Green bent down and had a hand roughly grab the girl's chin. "You need to get ready for our fuck. Should I do you now and kill the police once they get here like last time or wait for a nice shower together at a hotel?"

The female warrior swung the shield on arm at the man's face. She kept going through the influence, yet realized it was all for nothing as the sharp edge bounced off the thin green coating of Aura protecting the area.

"Let go of me!" The screams came with the older man grabbing the girl by her neck and lifting her with little effort. She gasped as her face was brought closer to the one with lust-filled eyes.

"Screw and kill it is," Green cackled and licked Pyrrha's blood off of her face to make her shiver. He then slammed the head into the ground, stunning her to where she couldn't move. As he began lifting his shirt, he said, "You know, you remind me a bit about Jet and the bitch who used to take care of him."

Pyrrha groaned as she tried to crawl away, but a hand grabbed her hair and turned her face to the topless male.

"They always tried to rebel, which made it so thrilling once I was finished with them. First her, then that untrained puppy. It's weird though, the little shit showed potential to take over what I'm trying to build."

The news made the redhead remember the mentioned boy's hatred for this person. This gave her a sense of sympathy for the one who also seems to be a prisoner of the one hurting her.

"Aww, did that story made you cry?" Green made note of the tears that Pyrrha shed more from pain, although some were indeed from the new information. "Just relax and give in to what's about to happen."

The next few hours had the victim experience the same stimulus that left her body shaking and voice screaming, all from erotic emotions.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha entered her team's dark dorm, returning around the time of midnight. She noticed that Nora and Ren were gone as they earlier mentioned there was a project in need of being done at the last minute. This left her alone with her partner, who was lying on his bed.<p>

"Hi Jaune, I'm a little early today." The girl said this after seeing that her leader had his eyes closed, a sign that he was sleeping. She made a quick change out of her ruined clothes into her night ones of black shorts and a red shirt with long sleeves. Putting her long hair down, she sat on the chair nearest to the boy and placed her head on top of arms that were above the desk.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time for training, but you already knew that." Pyrrha didn't know where she was going with this as nobody, not even Jaune, was listening. Despite the strangeness, she didn't restrict the words coming from her exhausted heart.

"You knew I was absent from the things that mattered. It's not because of the Mistral Committee. Honestly, it's a fake compared to the one I'm dealing with right now. The real one is…something much worse and the man involved is practically a Grimm himself." Grimm being an equivalent to a monster, even a demon.

Although her depression lingered, Pyrrha could feel resolve from what she said next. "But I won't let that stop me. We have a presentation coming up tomorrow in the evening, right? It's a group evaluation, so I have to be there to support our team and keep my place on the team."

The redhead felt foolish that her words seem to be more for herself than Jaune. However, she felt happy to find them when she was around the person she cared about. "This time, I won't fail. Even if people doesn't believe it because of my combat scores…I won't be a failure to you…I can't."

Tears came down her face, her smile turned into a sour frown. To think of how she'll have to make the time to meet Green and come back to school made her doubt that things will end well.

"I shouldn't have allowed things to have been as they are in the first place." Pyrrha did her best to wipe her wet face with hands. "And I can't say much more than this. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

With a hard sniff, she continued, "That's why you were wrong when you said it's your fault because it's really all of mine. But you're right to say that I can't trust any of you because…I'm afraid. If all of you knew, then that monster might come after you and…and you may never look at me the same. Everything about me is so dirty right now."

Pyrrha admitted her second fear, one where those of soiled bodies would be considered to be a whore, a slut by choice. She couldn't take the chance of hearing such words from the people she cared about. She didn't want to be alone when her fame is already doing that for her.

The thought had hiccups escape the girl's lips. Keeping them down hurt her throat while her arms tried to wipe off the tears.

"If I can't do what I promised tomorrow, then I'm not fit to serve on this team. That's one promise I can't break, so I'll be there for sure. It's a promise between you and me, okay?"

The question was answered with soft snores, reminding Pyrrha that she was talking to a sleeping person. Fed up with her pitiful need for disclosure, she went to the other bed and collapsed right on top of it. With tears still falling, she silently let them fall until her mind shut down to put her into a dreamless sleep.

A few minutes after Pyrrha's start of slumber, Jaune opened his eyes and looked over at the sleeping girl. He got up and came over to move a blanket onto the top of the girl's body.

"Then do your best, Pyrrah. Just come back safely, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Start<strong>

The next day, a groaning Pyrrha bounced up and down while her sweat-drenched skin was shining from the sunlight coming through a nearby window of the hotel room. Stark naked, her large breasts were moving up and down as her pussy was riding the huge cock slick with her juices. Her ass made contact with the thick body underneath while her red unrestrained hair stuck to her slim muscular back.

"Wow, you're excited today," Green said while he grunted with each upward thrust to meet his partner's entrance. Large hands on her thighs, he smiled from hearing a panting orgasm that the one on top had from her cowgirl position. He growled when the beautiful girl put her hands on his arms and slid them down his own wet body that left trails of static pleasure.

"I'm…I'm just trying to be a good bitch for once." The words were lies, but the girl had to excite the man so they could end sooner. For one day, she was willing to please and hope to find an early end to their session. It seemed to be working as she felt the Aura-covered length inside her became warm from the ejaculated semen.

"Ooh yeah, going to have fun today." The horny fiend pushed the girl off of his length. Pointing right at the giant mass of flesh, he remained lying on the bed with his back. "Do what I taught you the other day."

For a moment, Pyrrha looked disgusted. She quickly disguised it by placing the dick into her cleavage. She grabbed both breasts and pushed them to the middle while making her entire upper body go up and down. She eventually leaned her head down so she could lick the penis head with her tongue and make her movements go faster in her breast fellatio. Eventually, she made the man climax inside her mouth as she desired, yet the standing flesh stick did not lose any of its hardness.

"That's the stuff," said the ecstatic old man as he sat up. "And you seem awfully excited today. I think I might start to fall in love with you instead." His head suddenly came closer to Pyrrah's, who knew, but didn't move away from the kiss. Instead, she felt excited by the incoming contact.

Right as lips met, the redhead leaned back and punched out. When her hand was caught by the devious adult, she spat, "How dare you." She was referring to how her enemy's Semblance momentarily made her think of her current lust as love.

"Yeah," the delighted Green said. "But it's progress after months, right?" His other hand covered the girl's mouth before he sent mental instructions into the body. After letting go, his smile grew from Pyrrha unwillingly lie down on her back and lift her legs with shaking arms as if offering herself.

As Green plunged his entire dick inside, he took pleasure from hearing the one at the bottom moan with pleasure. "To commemorate this moment, we're going to keep going throughout the whole day."

"N-no," Pyrrha gasped right as her orgasm shook her body. She tried to push the one on top away, but the powerful thrusts of the penis slapping into her overpowered the effort.

"Why," the man grunted. "Is it for the same reason why you tried to finish me off early?" His next gasp of pleasure came from seeing the girl's face grow fearful. Hearing her silence made him only move harder as he realized she was indeed trying to end this early.

"Whatever, if you want to end this quick, then you better do me good." Placing a hand on Pyrrha's head, he finished, "But first, you got to deal with this," right as he sent mental commands inside the head. This had his victim suddenly scream out of pleasure while her vagina tightened around his length. He used his other hand to twist a nipple, creating one cry full of strain.

Green had his Semblance double the pleasure until the warrior was arching her back while her vagina spurt out multiple times. Feeling this had him cackle, "So, let's celebrate your progress by humping till we're both spent, and I mean the both of us."

From there, Pyrrha couldn't keep up with what happened. She was placed in many positions that involved her lover defiling her without any sense of decency. Her mind was blank from the pleasure, especially after one large orgasm left her face blank and unresponsive. Her drooling mouth had Green in a laughing fit before he stuck a tongue down her throat, making her gag on it.

Soon, her sight blacked out from exhaustion right as she heard a nearby door open. The last words she heard was a familiar voice exclaiming, "Green, you sick bastard!"

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p>Pyrrah woke up to find a white ceiling. Confused, she looked around to see that she was on a white bed with curtains surrounding her. Sitting up, she noticed her clothes were white garments, standard wear for patients in Beacon's medical room.<p>

However, her location mattered little as she was not aware of the time. She found a stand at the left side of the bed, its top holding a digital clock that made her eyes grow wide.

It was 9, a time way past when she was supposed to have the group evaluation. It was past the time she not only promised Jaune, but herself to be there for her team.

Yet in the end, she didn't meet it. Even if she did manage to maintain her reputation as the strongest warrior, her grades and value as a teammate will fall even further thanks to this event. That's why it wasn't exaggerated when she said her attendance was going to determine her place on the team, whether it be by a teacher or her teammates' judgment.

"I…didn't make it." Lifting up sheets to her face, the shocked Pyrrha had it cover her face. As the result of what happened replayed in her mind, she began to make muffled cries into the fabric. The sobs grew harder, making her body bend over from the immeasurable pain.

"Pyrrha?!"

Curtains opened to reveal Jaune, standing on the white floor. Behind him were more beds with cabinets holding medicine supplies covered by glass doors. These details mattered less to Pyrrha, whose tired red eyes exchanged glances with her partner's.

"J-jaune, why are you here?" The redhead did her best to wipe her eyes.

"I was worried, so I came by. When I was coming in, I heard you crying." The boy stood with concerned eyes that couldn't meet the ones looking elsewhere out of guilt. He could see she was worse for wear with her disheveled hair and swollen lips.

"You knew about the evaluation, right?"

"…I did." Pyrrha's hands gripped the sheets below.

"That was supposed to happen a while ago. It was a big deal to us because it was going to see how we progressed as a team."

"I know. I know." The news made the girl feel sick, but deserving of any scolding she will hear.

"I…I was so sure you were going to come earlier. When you didn't, what came after was kind of difficult to deal with."

Pyrrha wasn't sure if she heard a nervous or mad remark. Yet, it didn't matter as she could feel her heart become heavy from her sadness. With a shaky voice, she asked. "So….what happened? Is our team…going to make it?" She couldn't ask what would happen to her since it was obvious her position was going to matter more.

"Nothing happened because we were able to postpone the whole thing."

"What?!" The redhead looked up to see her partner's sad smile.

"Yeah, we talked to Professor Ozpin and he was cool with it. We kind of fibbed, which didn't work because…well, he's just too smart, but so awesome for being understanding!"

For a moment, the female warrior was confused as she didn't expect to hear good news. This had her smiling leader take a seat near her on the bed.

"You know, I heard everything last night." Hearing the gasp had the boy continue, "I remember how you were apologizing for what was going on. You were also crying because of the times you couldn't be there for us as much as you wanted to be."

Pyrrha didn't know what to say, only fear the worst of what she'll hear.

"And then you said you were scared of what would happen if we knew what was happening. Honestly, I was scared of the same thing since it sounded more like you were out because you didn't want to be with us. Weiss might be doing the same thing, but I think her teammates know the gist of her reasons."

"No, no, it's never because of the team. I could never hate any of you. It's really because…" The redhead stopped herself from saying more. She felt she didn't have to when her partner looked relaxed.

"That's good. In the end, you're just looking out for us from some great evil…gosh, it's hard to believe there's something that dangerous out there that isn't a Grimm." Jaune's face went from sad to firm, eyes full of determination. "You're smart enough to know what we can and can't handle. But even so, we'll find out what's happening and when that day comes, we're going to help you take care of it. That I swear."

"But for now, the only thing we can do for you is take care of the battles here. Don't think you're alone Pyrrha, we're all going to pitch in to help. We decided this while you were gone today because…well, that's how much you matter to us."

The blonde raised an open hand in the air. His fingers went down as he happily said, "You do girl talk with Nora and seem to understand Ren when he's silent; it's like you're a big sister. Plus, you're the reason why I made it this far. Teacher, study buddy, and friend. That's more than I deserve, but-whoa!"

Jaune felt the one in bed hug him with arms around his neck. Before he could ask what was wrong, he heard Pyrrha start to cry and feel tears soak his entire shoulder. He could tell she wasn't doing this from grief, but relief as she found she could rely on the people she cared for.

"Thank you Jaune," she sobbed. "Thank you so much!"

Right then, the worn Pyrrha found a new reason to love her leader, the one who had more faith in her than she did for the entire team of Juniper before today. The idea made her cry harder while the one she embraced returned her hug.

Outside the room and peeking was Nora smiling at the moment. Pulling her head back, she looked beside her to see Ren. "Aww, she's all better now. Makes me want to give her a hug, but I think it's best to leave them alone."

The male partner shrugged to show he agrees, lacking awareness of his friend's implication towards a romantic moment. He turned around to see Jet standing still with arms crossed. "Thanks for bringing her back, we were worried."

"You're welcome. It's time for me to leave, so have a good day." The muffled voice from the bikers helmet became silent as the owner walked away. After a few steps, he heard the ginger growl, "You got some explaining to do, buster. Jaune already told us that this Mistral Committee is fake and you've been doing deliveries for those guys."

Jet stopped and turned around with hands inside his black trench coat. "It's not something you should be concerned about. Also telling you would disrespect Pyrrha's wish for your safety."

"And the same goes for me, except for the safety part. No one's going to be safe once I find a head to smash with old Magnhild." Nora was referring to her hammer, although her fists may be enough to get the job done.

"…Delivery policy states I'm unable to disclose information about my clients. Thank you for understanding and have a good day." The boy of black quickly walked off not from fear, but seeing the threat was about to be carried out.

Nora stood surprised and looked at Ren. "Did he just…just pull that on me?"

"I think it's because of what's in your hand." The quiet boy pointed at the grenade launcher. He sighed as he saw his friend leave while yelling, "I'm not even a customer, so how does that make sense?! Hey, I'm talking to you!"

* * *

><p>AN: Happy ending for once, right? We'll see.

So no questions? Like how Team Juniper is going to get involved and what else is going to happen to Pyrrha? If not, then the next time is going to see how Team Ruby is doing as of now and how the leader is going to handle it.


	11. Presented Hope

Chapter 11: Presented Hope

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

For anyone confused, this is actually covering a lot of the time plots in the past chapters. There are hints of what they are, but I'll just say that this is before, during, and after chapter 1.

And also, I decided to add a little AU'ish element at the end, which involves a plan Ruby has for reuniting her team.

* * *

><p>Ruby walked along the city streets, eyes blankly looking at the sky above her. Despite the sight of a clear blue day, she couldn't relax as she found herself alone. It's been like this for the past few days as her teammates were doing their own business while not speaking much to each other.<p>

Weiss was already accounted for with her excuses. Blake was somewhat the same, although she's been on the extreme side of moody and silence. And although her sister was around more often, even she seemed busy on the days they could have spent time together like today.

It was clear that all three members of Team Ruby were growing apart by the passing day. The leader tried to do her best to unite them, but she couldn't gather what was going on to create this desired result. Even her lone walks around the city led to no clue of what would be an answer for this separation.

Thus, she was left broken-hearted and unsure if there would be a team to rely on before the semester was over.

"Ruby? What's wrong?"

The young Rose looked to the side to see Jet in his black outfit while slowly riding his growling four-wheeler of the same color. The front had white animal-shaped markings, making the entire vehicle look like a wolf with wheels.

"Oh, hey Jet." The girl felt somewhat happy to see her outside friend say hello during his job. It was one of the few times she's seen him, something preferred over friendly messages. "I'm just walking around. Yeah, it's one of those days."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I mean…maybe?" Ruby was confused because no one has offered to listen. Aside from Team Juniper during brief times, she didn't have anyone else. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"I'm on break." As this was the truth, meeting his Mark as of now was fortunate because he couldn't stay away from her too long no thanks to watchful eyes.

"Oh," Ruby said. "If you want, then I guess I can-." Her stomach suddenly rumbled, making her blush from not noticing her hunger. Lightly patting the area, she gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I guess I didn't eat enough."

The boy in black motioned his head at his back seat. "We could talk over some lunch. You can pick the place and I'll pay."

"Are you sure? Isn't that going to hurt your wallet?"

"This time's okay. I'm the one inviting you on our first outing together." Jet patted the seat to show he meant it. He could see the girl smile before she mounted behind with the trust of their friendship. Before he rode on, he heard, "Hey, can I stand on this while you drive?"

The boy turned his head to see his passenger look at him with silver eyes that held a hint of sadness. Feeling bad to deny the request, he turned his head back forward while saying, "As long as the police doesn't notice us."

"Don't worry, the place we're going to is around the block over there." Ruby placed her feet on the seat and stood up while her hands were on her driver's shoulders. The moment she felt the four-wheeler move, she whooped with joy from the feel of the rushing winds growing from the increasing speed. She didn't notice how people would see her as an insane young girl.

For Jet, he felt content from hearing the one he's taking care of sound so carefree. He could still feel it even when they were stopped by the police for an hour before they made it to the diner.

* * *

><p>"Hi Jet, can you open the door?"<p>

"What?" The boy got up from his white bed with groggy gray eyes. He had on a sleeveless black shirt and black sweatpants, the attire for when he woke up to activate his phone on speaker.

"Yeah, I'm right outside," said Ruby's voice. "You invited me over, remember?"

"N-no, no I didn't." Jet silently cursed as his exhausted mind already homed in on the culprit. "But hang on, I'll get up. Just…need a minute."

"Please hurry. It's really cold." His friend's teeth chattering made the boy turn his device off, run a hand through his black hair, and hurry out of his small bedroom. Running through the white tiled floor, he eventually opened the front door to see his shivering guest.

"Th-th-thanks," Ruby said as she hurried in. Rubbing her hands, she became warmed by the hot inside air. Looking around, she took note of how she was in a small white living room that had a small table in the middle and a beige couch on one side. Past that was a kitchen of smaller size filled with the basic contents like an oven and range.

Jet noticed the curious gaze and sighed, "This is what my bosses would give me for a low-paying job. Sorry you have to see this." He felt somewhat embarrassed he had his tan muscular body showing thanks to his clothes. However, the other didn't seem to mind him much.

"Aww, it's not that bad. At least you have a roof and a bed to sleep on, right?" Ruby tried to look at the bedroom, but her host already closed its door.

"It's…messy. I wasn't expecting you."

"Really? I got a text that had the address and you asking me to come over. Did you not want me here?"

Jet noticed the last part of the sentence sounded somewhat sad. With a smile, he replied, "I was just surprised since we've only started hanging out for a good while. You can stay, but there's nothing else to do here."

"It's the weekend, there's time for other things later." Ruby sat down on a couch, humming a light song while she aimlessly looked around. She saw the apartment owner enter the kitchen only to reappear with a white cup a few seconds later.

"Milk, right?"

"Yes, you remembered!" The younger girl took the cup and heartily drank its contents. Once done, she sighed with satisfaction.

"Ruby, milk moustache," Jet said from a nearby brown chair. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her move her upper lip and raise her hand in salute.

"Hello class, today's lesson is going to focus on how to be a great Hunter." Mimicking the voice of an old man, the performer finished, "Our first look is at a handsome devil who decked the halls with the skin of many Grimm, the great Peter Port!" Ruby noticed she was the only one laughing; her companion looked completely baffled.

"See? The moustache goes great with Professor Port's lecture…from…oh." The girl's smile turned into a frown. "Sorry, I forgot you don't go to Beacon."

Jet finally understood what was going on. Although reluctant, he made an attempt to comfort. "Ruby, you didn't have to come in the first place. You could have just stayed with your team and friends at school."

"But…there's no one else to talk to right now," came the sad reply. "You're the only one I'm having a nice time with nowadays. Things are still weird, even weirder when the only time I see my teammates are in the morning and during classes. And then there's like this choking silence…it gets me kind of down."

The one listening felt bad that his group is the cause. Although he wasn't involved for the conditions of said girls, he was affiliated with the causes, the members of the False Prophets.

But despite these feelings, Jet didn't see a need to help any group including his. To give Green a possible reason to punish him again isn't something he was willing to do. During his overall time in Vale, he's only going to carry out his labor work and take care of Ruby without any ill-intent.

After thinking of an idea, Jet got up and went over to his room. A moment later with a brown box in hand, he came back to see that Ruby was up from her seat to see why he left.

"Here, something to warm you up. And consider it a gift from a friend, okay?"

The young Rose took the box and opened it to see a pile of black wool. She had one hand take it out to stretch, realizing it's a thin scar. "Uh, I already have something for my neck."

"But it should help cover the skin and a part of your mouth. Try it." Jet took the box and threw it somewhere as his friend tried on the clothing. Once done, he saw that her neck was covered in a small bundle, the same one that covered her mouth.

"It is warm." The girl took down her mouth covering. "Is it really okay for me to have this?"

"A customer canceled at the last minute. My boss didn't want it back, so someone has to make good use of it." The delivery boy's mind went straight to Blac.

"Then I will. Thanks for this."

Jet tried not to show emotion when he saw Ruby's thankful smile. Having enough, he was about to ask her to leave when he heard, "Hey, is it okay if we meet up later? Maybe go watch that new movie, Gungun Frenzy, when it comes out?"

"…Maybe, because it's coming out on a day busy for both of us."

"We'll keep in contact and work things out. So can you make it?"

Although reluctant, Jet shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, but we'll need to split the lien again. I can't pay it all off like the last time we went."

"Don't worry about last time. I'll be sure to pay my part," Ruby huffed. She then smiled and opened the door while waving. "See ya later, thanks for letting me stay even with that weird message."

"Sure, I'll see you later." Jet's eyes narrowed as his friend's comment reminded him of the business he'll have to do. Once sure the girl was gone, he went to his room so he could make ready for his day.

* * *

><p>"Yo, did you fuck her yet?"<p>

Sin saw a black mass of energy ram his body into the concrete wall of the room full of lockers. Grunting, he rolled away to dodge another attack that dented metal.

"Was popping it that bad? I know she's a virgin, but-."

Jet used one instance to open his hand. Semblance ready, he cried out, **"Jet Claw," **to make his fingers grow sharp with black energy in another instance. With these two seconds of preparation, he swung out to make his claw slash through the lockers, but barely miss the target.

"Okay, time out." Sin's own body glowed with black Aura to make one function of his Semblance, **Tao Chain, **shut off his attacker's Semblance once the field of influence was set up. "Do you have fucking rabies? What are you-." He couldn't finish as a fist slammed into his face. Prone to the double-edged sword of his ability, the boy of golden eyes couldn't summon his Aura to mitigate the damage that left him a bloody nose.

Jet knew this, which is why he slammed a palm strike into the chin. Grabbing the white dress shirt, he forced Sin's body onto the floor. Angry beyond reason, he came over and picked up his enemy's arm before twisting it up and into a standing arm bar before placing his foot on the fallen face.

"Ow, ow, stop it, you asshole!" The victim felt the joint on his limb start to bend. He kept cursing even when his oppressor paused with angry breaths.

"You hacked my phone and gave her my address?!" Jet roared.

"Got a problem with that?!" asked the one in pain.

"I do because I didn't want her to know!" The boy of black twisted the arm harder to intensify the pain. He managed to stop since destroying the limb would make an unwanted mess.

"Are you kidding? You're not approaching her like Blac did his. I just gave you an opportune moment too, but it sounds like you fucked it up." Cracks of growing fractures made the green-haired one yell, "What if Green finds out?! Are you really going to blame me for trying to help you avoid the last result?!"

Sin felt his head spin when his arm was extended to its limits. Right as he felt it break, he gasped in relief once the pressure was gone, the grip released. Sitting up, he exchanged glares with the one who caused his arm to look and feel like a floppy noodle.

"Shit, I knew it! You're not even going to touch her, are you? Is that why you're keeping her an arm's length away?!"

"And so what? Are you going to rat me out again?" The standing black-haired fighter tried to keep his calm.

"Dickweed, I warned you that Green was onto you already the last time. But what did you do after you didn't believe me? You attacked that factory back in Vacuo! That was my second warning to you, even when you had the backing of those Hunters!"

Jet looked away, feeling guilty for his string of failures aside from the destruction he managed to cause before he was stopped.

"If you don't do what Green wants you to do, you know he's going to make an example again. And I don't care if you're doing this because of your morals, having that kind of baggage is what's dragging you down in the first place."

Remembering the mangled body of his last Mark didn't bode well in Jet's mind. "I'm trying to be responsible."

"Dumbass, there's no responsibility for a town heading to ruin. Don't get me started about the very few people you saved before the last one." With a mocking feminine voice, Sin continued, "Oh Jet, you're my hero. Why can't you stay my lover forever? Do you really have to leave after rescuing me from that vicious Grimm attack?"

The green-haired brat spat in disgust. "You know, I finally realize Green took action because the last Mark you made had a boyfriend. When he thought you, his precious protégée, was going to take his advice, you instead tried to bite his hand that went on to kill the star-crossed lovers."

Sin didn't hear an answer to the unpleasant reminder. This encouraged him to continue, "And now you're doing it again by hoping the shit storm is going to pass. Do your best to keep that Ruby kid safe under the notion you're going to get her, huh?"

Jet felt his temper rise at the sneer of the one who made a lot of sense for depressing reasons.

"Then here's some food for thought, she's a Huntress. When Green goes on to wreck the place, she's going to try and stop it, but she's going to fail miserably. A plague, army, even Rostregen; he might bring them all if he's going to take a big place like Vale. Doesn't help how the higher class Hunters aren't here to even stop that douchebag, Torchwick."

After that, only silence filled the room. When Sin realized that Jet had nothing to say, he got up with a hand on his arm. "You know…we might not get along, but seriously, I'm just speaking out because you're always trying to be righteous to the bitter end. Don't you think it's time to stop it with the kid stuff and be like the rest of us adults?"

"Not if I can help it," Jet replied. "I'm not going to give in to Green's demands by forsaking myself. There's more value for me to be human, not a monster."

"This coming from a guy like you," Sin laughed. "Fine, then go ahead. It's not like he's going to kill you after the dust of this settles. You're his precious little boy or dog, whatever works for him." The wounded boy was about to leave when he heard, "So is it really true you didn't tell him?"

"What?"

"I'm asking if you didn't tattle," Jet said with no malice, more curiosity.

"…Why would I do such a shitty move? Cause I'm always trying to get his attention?" The green-haired boy snickered as many reasons came through his mind. When he had one, he exclaimed, "If I'm going to get the place I deserve, I got to get it by my own end. Don't compare me to a lazy bitch like you."

Despite the comment full of curses, Jet couldn't tell if what he heard was the real reason. He kept wondering while the one he came at with vengeance walked out with small pops coming from his arm.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Jet was walking out of a small red theater with Ruby, who was devouring the popcorn from the large box in hand.<p>

"That was a cool ending. I never considered a Grimm to be controlling the moon. Even crazier is that the main character was actually summoning the monsters because she was some kind of portal to their world."

Jet sighed when he remembered the movie described by his companion. "Those plot points were good, but five guns shooting out of a bigger gun while attached to strings? Isn't that a bit ridiculous even by our standards?"

"Eh, it looked cool so I didn't care much." By some breach of reality, Ruby dumped the rest of the popcorn into her mouth and swallowed it all in one gulp. She smiled at her friend, whose mind temporarily stopped out of disbelief from what happened.

After regaining sanity, Jet stopped in the middle of the street. "So, is this where we break off for the day?"

"Actually, I'd like to talk a bit more. Can we go back to the park for this?"

The boy nodded and followed the girl back to their original meeting place. When the view of green grass and trees came into view, he noticed his friend sit on a stray brown park bench. He took a seat beside her and while waiting, wondered what Green has been doing as the man has been silent for the past few days.

A few minutes later, Ruby finally asked, "Hey Jet, do you know what it means to be a leader?"

The boy in thought shook his head. He didn't consider having any of said experience.

"Oh, sorry. Kind of a random question, huh?" asked the frowning girl. "I was just thinking…thinking so hard on how I can help my team. I feel kind of bad because I was trying to forget about it for a while by spending time with you at the movies."

Ruby placed her head into her hands. "It's bothering me and I'm trying to find it, but I just don't see the solution to the problems. I didn't think having this badge of burden would be so hard; I wish Professor Ozpin told me more about it."

Jet could hear exhaustion as the girl admitted her troubles to him. He could also see she needed counseling, but he didn't consider himself a good guide.

Regardless, he still tried by asking, "So are you going to give that badge up?"

"What?!" the surprised Ruby asked as she raised her head.

"When you talk about your leadership as a badge, it sounds like it's become too heavy. Do you think it's better if you let it go and get through the semester as things are?" The one asking didn't question out of annoyance, but from innocence to make the one he questioned think.

"No," came the immediate answer. "I'm not giving up, but…what am I supposed to do? I can't be too overbearing or it'll separate me from my team. Waiting doesn't make things better when the opposite has been happening."

"Then do the things you can do. I'm not sure of the odd reasons why, but the headmaster gave you this position because he believed in what you have despite your age." Jet took a moment to breathe, hoping his next words would clarify more than confuse.

"So continue being yourself, Ruby. Don't try to think on two extremes, go for one that suits you best. Disregard what the standards of others say because how you lead your team is up to you alone."

"Huh, so just go by what I think?" Ruby stood up and walked with body covered by the dim rays of the setting sun. "Well, I did have one idea in mind. It's been bothering me because the others might not like it." The team leader turned to have her silver eyes meet the gray ones belonging to Jet.

"I also can't do this alone, so can you help me? Again, you're…the only friend I can count on the most right now. Please?"

"Then what's the plan? How are you going to get everyone back together?" Jet couldn't help but feel tense after looking at the other's serious face.

"Well, it's kind of lame, but…I was hoping we could have a traditional Hopegathering celebration. If I remember right, it should be coming up around next week."

Jet was aware of the holiday, especially one factor considered the most troublesome. This made him cross his arms and ask, "Ruby, when you mean traditional, are you saying we have to go hunt for one of the key components?"

"Yep," said the excited girl. "I learned in class that the Cornucopia grows on a tree somewhere in Forever Fall. It'll be hard, but with the two of us, there could be a chance to find it."

The renegade member of the False Prophets thought otherwise because the plant Ruby seeks is hard to find. This plus its valued taste also made it possible that others may have already found it for their own celebrations. The area full of Grimm was another issue to consider.

And even if they were successful in this matter, the holiday itself had existed since mankind's survival against the Grimm. It was celebrated because people wanted to remember the time when they found hope beyond their once inevitable doom, found their strongest time of unity.

However, the present treated it as a simple holiday because people grew tired of something old, moving onto the trends of the new. There was no real value in celebrating it and worst of all, possibly forgotten to three teenagers who were facing troubles beyond the normal standard.

"Ruby, celebrations aren't enough to bring people together and rethink their actions. You should know that." Jet said this to be realistic so he could save his friend any unnecessary trouble.

"I know...see, it was stupid." The young Rose turned around to face the sky holding a setting sun and the coming of the broken white moon. "It's just…you know, my family used to celebrate it together when I was a kid. Even when things were bad, we would do it because it reminded us that as long as we had each other, everything would turn out fine. It was back when Uncle Qrow…my dad…even someone else."

The mention of the family made Jet feel bad when he already knew of the general details aside from the last person. Remaining silent, he realized the girl was strangely still with only her back in view.

"And then…we didn't do it as much anymore. Everyone became too busy …even when I once had the table set for them. I was really hoping…to celebrate it with my new friends. I guess asking them to come and eat with a child is too much, right?"

Jet got up and walked over to pull on Ruby's shoulder so he could see her straight face streaked with tears. Seeing this only made him harden his heart because he saw other people like this while suffering, dying in the aftermath of destruction.

"Sorry, sorry. I hate it when I'm like this. Nobody likes a crybaby, right? I'm such a dork." The young Rose wiped off her face and formed an empty smile. "Thanks for listening to me. I'll go back to the dorm and try talking to everyone again. That's got to be the best way to do this."

At that moment, Jet envisioned a time when he was a child and standing in front of a kitchen sink. There, he could see a woman with long red hair wash off the blood that was streaming down her arms.

"_**Cherise, did Green hurt you again?"**_

The words had the adult turn around to look at him with a once beautiful face marred with exhaustion. The same person came over and placed a hand down to rub his furry head.

"_**No, this was…from an accident. You don't need to worry about me."**_

Although a child at the time, Jet knew better when he's seen the cause in its raw form many times. His small hands offered a dead pigeon to the woman.

"_**I got this for Hopegathering, Cherise. It's gross, but someday, I'll get Cornucopia so we can eat it together."**_

For a moment, the one known as Cherise gave him a look that had the young Jet think she was going to curse out of surprise. It's this that didn't make him expect to see her smile, a treasured image he held onto even today.

"_**No, give this kind of hope to someone who matters. It's too late for me, but not for you. Not for people who will be glad that you're alive to be with them."**_

That was where the memory ended. An instant after was when the one reminiscing didn't realize what he did next.

"You still have other options, you know." Jet just realized his mouth moved before mind, making Ruby stop and turn around.

"What?"

"I-I said…um." The boy turned away as he couldn't believe the idea that came to mind. "You still have other options. I mean, you…didn't know about the holiday discount for services, right?"

"Holiday discount? What do you mean?" Ruby asked this as if hoping she was getting a different answer to her earlier request. Jet heard this and gritted his sharp canines together, still embarrassed.

"My job is to deliver and for a limited amount of time, I'm supposed to offer this discount as advertisement to valued customers." Pausing, he finally finished, "Since you're a friend, I'm thinking you can still get Cornucopia with my help on business terms. What you do with it after doesn't have to involve me."

Finally done, Jet still had his eyes turn away, silently cursing at how immature and confusing he sounded. A gust of wind made him look forward to see Ruby standing right in front of him within an instant thanks to her Semblance.

"Really? You could have just agreed to help in the beginning." The girl said this with crossed arms while smiling.

"Then it's not fair because I didn't support it," Jet sighed. "So do you accept?"

"Nope." Ruby's comment made the boy in front of her widen his eyes. "I can't accept it because I want us to go as friends. That's who we are, remember?" She raised a pinky vigorously flexed. "But I want you to promise me that you'll see this through to the end. I can't have you changing your mind like you did just now."

Looking at the pinky then its owner, the boy of black paused for a moment. Realizing he didn't want to decline, he took the finger into his own and made the words that would take him beyond the expected future.

"I promise. I'll make sure your event is done by the day of celebration." When he tried to let go, he found two small hands cover his one hand.

"Even if only one person comes to eat with us, this matters a lot to me. Thanks."

Jet didn't know if it was the shining moon or the warm hands, but his face felt strangely flushed by the moment. Coughing, he pulled back his hand while his mind focused on the future details. "So what's the plan?"

Ruby raised her fingers into the air. "We have about a week, so let's go on the weekend. After that is when we can make the trip there."

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for another long one. Hope the feelies were there for you all.

While the next one will show hints of Ruby's preparations, we're going back to see how the others are doing a.k.a possible dark themes and return of smut. Yeah, going back to that despite this pure cheery moment unless anyone wishes to say otherwise (PM and reviews will definitely find a reply). If not, well, the key word is: bunny.


	12. Scarlet Heat

Chapter 12: Scarlet Heat

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

Gotta type this now before I forget, thank you for those who have reviewed a lot. I cannot express how it's been great answering comments and questions. I hope you guys can still read on and again, always open for communication.

So this is going to be in a kind of a weird format. Hope it makes sense for you as Velvet makes contact with one of our afflicted heroines.

* * *

><p>Blake looked out the bookstore's large window, eyes trying to catch each raindrop coming from the gray sky. This was all she could do for the moment as anything else might trigger a violent reaction.<p>

For the past while, the Faunus has been running around the entire town to look for clues on her condition. However, a lot of the places she wished to look at were full of people doing their own research. Getting close to even one person unleashed a torrent of emotions tempting her to commit a forbidden act.

The only places she could find were the empty ones like the bookstore standing at a deserted corner of the city. Full of bookshelves on two floors that had brown coffee tables, the distressed girl liked how she could relax while doing her personal and academic studies.

However, the cat felt somewhat bad since this meant spending less time with her teammates. Although still set on being the loner of the group, she felt she should have treated them better rather than get into the fights tearing them further apart.

"Uh, hello. You wouldn't happen to be from Beacon, would you?"

From her seat on a table, the Faunus turned to see a girl wearing her school's uniform. The same person also had blushed cheeks and brown hair, the most notable being the large rabbit ears on her head.

Blake realized she managed to get the attention of her fellow kin. This made her felt happy to know this, yet sad thanks to her condition.

"I am. And you must be Velvet."

"How did you know?" The shy bunny sounded nervous as the two hardly knew each other.

"Your name came up whenever…Cardin was involved." Blake remembered the bully, wishing the bastard could get kicked by an Ursa and die. Still holding a straight face, she calmly asked, "So is there something you need from me?"

"N-not really, I was wondering if you were lonely."

"Lonely? Why would you assume that?"

Velvet shrunk from the snappy tone. "Y-you keep looking out the window as if you're expecting someone. Also, I'm used to seeing you be together with your team like that one time in the dining hall. What happened?"

The question had Blake remember all the times she fought with Weiss, even had several unpleasant exchanges with Ruby and Yang. "We're not at our finest nowadays. There's no need to talk about it."

"Well, you don't look so sure."

"Why? Do I look that weak to you?!" By now, the cat's feelings were becoming jumbled to where her voice grew louder on the quiet second floor.

The bunny didn't seem fazed as she gathered bravery for the sake of the other. "Don't you know you're shedding tears? You must be feeling something related to what we just talked about"

Confused, the girl of black raised a finger and wiped it across her eye. She felt drops of water come out, making her realize that it was more than the pain that her illness has been giving her.

She was lonely in the face of her dire condition. The truth given by her current companion made Blake Belladonna realize she terribly missed her teammates. Her thoughts of regret regarding her past fights was burning brightly in her mind in correspondence with her emotions.

"I…I didn't know." Keeping a sane voice, Blake looked away to hide her teary eyes. "I wasn't aware until you mentioned it."

The patient Velvet grabbed her own arm with the opposite hand. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm free and people aren't usually here at this time." The rabbit said this as she was fortunately a constant visitor; there was no doubt in the voice that spoke of the facts.

"Yes, maybe that's what I need to do." The cat, feeling unusually out of character, saw a napkin appear in front of her face. She noticed it was from Velvet, who was giving her a comforting smile.

"Here, you'll need this while we talk," the girl of brown said while she took the seat across the table. "And I could just listen, so say whatever comes to mind, alright?"

Blake dried her face with the cloth. "No, it's fine. You don't-."

"Actually, I insist on being here. I hate how you look so downcast…it reminds me of how I could have used a friend when I was like you." Velvet's eyes intensified to show she was willing to stay until the other felt better.

The cat could see this intention, which made her nod after giving the napkin back. "I was actually in the middle of reading the assignment from Professor Oobleck's class. Do you want to work on it together while we talk?"

"That would be wonderful, I was having trouble with the darn thing myself." Voice thick with her accent, the Faunus, happy to be of use as desired, slid the book to where she and the cat could see it.

Blake also smiled and flipped open the pages, feeling unusually calm as if her disease didn't exist.

* * *

><p>"You done yet, Sin?"<p>

"Almost there, keep it up cowgirl!" The green-haired lass continued typing on a holographic computer inside a small room of a large building. He glanced up to see his blonde companion fighting off the gray AK androids running at her with chainsaw blades.

"Take your time, just trying some new moves." On cue, the fighter slammed one robot into the body of another. She ran to another and punched it so strong that the body crashed into two more behind. Spinning, she punched both arms out at the same time to make two simultaneous blasts wreck an approaching bot.

"Show off," whispered the smiling Sin as he finished downloading the data into his memory stick. Taking out the green lighter-shaped device, he pocketed it and took out a sparking handgun with his good arm. He shot it at the computer, making it puke out a garble of static.

Walking outside, he noticed the floor littered with machine parts. In the midst of them was Yang, panting hard with hands on knees. She just finished destroying the building's entire security force by herself.

"I didn't say you had to catch all of their attention," said the impressed boy while flexing his bandaged arm. "But I'm never a robot fan, so the clusterfuck isn't bad." Passing by his ally, he slapped her butt to make a loud smack. This earned him a punch to the face that sent him sprawling on the floor.

"I told you to stop after the first time," said the angry Yang.

"And I took back the comment about your disproportionate body. Didn't that make us even?" Seeing the blonde sigh made the one rising mutter curse words and walk to the front entrance. Once outside, he looked behind to see the tall white building silhouetted against the darkness of night.

Yang came up beside her cohort. "You done now? Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"In a minute." The boy took out a square box with a switch on it. Pressing it made the lights inside the entire complex blink on and off until it shut down. Sin smiled at his partner and said, "EMP special for good measure."

"You said you already got the footage."

"Yeah, but you never know, right?" cackled the evil one while he trekked through the sidewalk lit by the nearby lampposts. He put his hands behind his head and walked backwards to face the frowning blonde. "What, did I do something wrong again?"

"No, just thinking when I should be going back."

"We're done for the night, so you can leave." The boy's suggestion made his mouth taste sour for some reason.

"Naw, I really want to get something that's not cafeteria food. Happy hour is going on at Loco Brohos, let's get something there. You're buying."

"Yeah, that does sound…wait a minute, did you just try to pass one by me?" Sin could see the slightest crease of a grin on the other's face.

"You think I'd try to screw you over?"

"Yeah, like a bitch." Sin sighed to hear the giggle while he took out a cigarette. He was about to light it with his portable drive when the stick was suddenly snatched from his mouth.

"The fuck?!"

"I told you to stop this when you're around me." Yang crushed the wrap into pieces. As the tobacco scattered, the blonde finished, "And no, it's not medication. I've heard too many assholes use that excuse."

Sin loudly moaned as the girl caught him and whined, "Then go bother someone else for tonight. Heck, I thought we were done when you called my information bullshit." Despite the bitter tone, the one talking felt some regret for saying this.

"I take it back. I'm sure there's something you'll tell me over dinner. C'mon, we're going to be late." Yang was about to leave when she heard, "You really think I can't tell a lie when I hear one? You've got to have balls to think you can do that to Sinclaro."

The girl of yellow rolled her eyes and turned to see the brat's grin marked with evil. "At least I have a pair. And really? Third-person?"

"Gonna keep going until you admit it. Now spill it, what's the real reason for these meet-ups with the great Sinclaro? Maternal last name is Grantigre, by the way."

Yang blew a piece of long hair from her face. "Why should I trust you with anything? You might end up using it as blackmail."

"And you think what I know isn't enough? Got your room, Scroll, even your bike's number. Plus some of your family history, although I'm not too into that." Sin shrugged with a scrunched up face to show his arrogance. "And really, do you think I'm going to brag it to your friends who go to a school I don't even attend?"

The blonde took a moment to think, seeing that the boy was partially right. She became tempted as she did want to tell someone, although she wasn't aware of the Mark list owned by the False Prophets.

"If you laugh or make a snarky comment, I'm going to end this with a fist to your balls."

"No promises."

Yang groaned as she and the boy stopped near a building full of colorful lights. Still wondering if she should tell, she noticed she had the other's full attention with eyes lacking its usual evil glint.

"Fine, I use our outings as an excuse to go back late. Happy?" Although the words were rushed, the brawler could tell her listener caught every one.

The boy waved a hand up and down his body like a presented prize. "Really? You weren't trying to get a piece of this?"

"Sin, you're about to squeal."

"Fine, fine. Keep going." The green-haired brat crossed his legs for caution.

"Anyways, long story short, our team is going through a phase. Don't really want to be there when it's like that."

"So you're ditching them because you can't stand each other? What, had a fight over a guy?'

"No, it's not that. It's…I don't know. There's something going on and I thought I could learn it from you. It doesn't help when you give me cryptic crap."

The blonde looked up at the moon, feeling somewhat comforted by the light. "But the more we did this, I thought it was kind of fun compared to the boring days spent in the classes. Well, that's not fair to say. It is where I'm kind of learning Hunter stuff. And Ruby too…you know what, maybe we should stop this."

Yang said the last part out of realization that she was helping the boy in his crimes. She knew, but chose to tolerate it until she found useful information. Then the team drifted apart, making her feel unwilling to go back until her leader's message to have Hopegathering came to mind.

"My sister is trying to do something good for the team. She's been busy going in and out of the dorm while getting some kind of help, dunno from who." Yang didn't know why she expressed this out loud, but she didn't feel uncomfortable for doing so.

"Blondie, where are you going with this?"

"What I'm trying to say is that it was…nice working with you?" The girl wasn't sure since the boy has been listening to her advice about shaping up, although most were temporary measures. "Today's the last day I do this with you."

After a momentary pause, a surprised voice said, "Hold the fuck up. You're just going to break off like that?" Sin snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Yeah, unless you have something to finally tell me. Equipment details and bragging doesn't count, so until you have one, there's no reason for us to work together." Yang began to walk on the way back to Beacon. "If I see you again, it's going to be as enemies. Try to be decent until then, kay?"

The blonde was actually hoping the boy would say something since he seemed to rely on only her for his operations. However, she didn't expect much since she remembered he literally had a whole army to look to for help.

"Wait, wait, I'll talk. Just…don't leave, okay?"

The unexpected plead made the one leaving turn to see the boy's sheepish frown. "Do you need me that bad to sound like a wimp?"

"Yeah, when you've been the only one helping me so far." Sin saw the shocked face, making him mutter, "Those guys are under my boss's orders…paying lien had them listen for a day."

The news surprised the girl for just a moment. Her eyebrows then furrowed while she sarcastically said, "Wow, how lucky. You had them listen to you on the same day I came over. Way to present yourself like a classy douchebag."

"Okay, fine. To make things simple, I'm going to say sorry for whatever counts." The sass didn't stop as the boy continued, "Can we leave it behind us now?"

Yang crossed her arms as their talk made it apparent they were still staying with each other. "You're still paying."

"We'll talk about that later, so come on. Let's go inside," said the angry Sin. He walked on towards the large red double doors while the girl followed, sighing at the boy's attitude.

* * *

><p>"And we're finished," the exhausted Blake yawned as she pushed away the book filled with a rainbow of bookmarks. "Thanks for helping me, Velvet. Now I can find time to do my personal research."<p>

"Personal research? Was this mad study session not enough for you?" the exhausted bunny asked. Raising her arms, she stretched them to rid the stiffness from hours of flipping and holding pages.

Seeing this made Blake happy, more from feeling nothing after noticing the other's slim body and traces of a large chest. "It's urgent I have this done. It's actually the reason why I've been somewhat off nowadays."

"Off? You mean it's why you're distant from your team?"

By now, Blake was comfortable with her new friend to admit, "Yes, apparently, I have something…a malady that was last sighted at a city called Kennel. Have you heard of it?"

"Not exactly," said Velvet. "But I did see its name in several books on this floor. Would you like to go retrieve them?" Velvet got up with her partner did and led her to the place, through the rows of bookshelves.

"You can just show me. There's no need to do more when you've already done so much."

"Nonsense, it's always good to help a person in need." The bunny pointed at one unit located at the very back. Once there, she set a small gray ladder in front of her before climbing it. "It should be right up here. Can you grab the ones I hand to you?"

The cat stood where she was while her friend handed her the book. Flipping through the pages, she noticed there were small mentions of the city. Despite this being the same result as before, she was grateful to find anything thanks to the person she met today.

From this silent gratitude, Blake felt her chest start to warm up.

* * *

><p>"Yep, she has Saligia."<p>

"What?" Yang asked while sitting on the high chair. Next to her was Sin, who was eating a French fry from the red basket on top of the bar's wooden counter. All around them were colorful lights flashing on and off while the attendees watched something on various holograms depicting questionable visual content.

"Saligia, you never heard of it?" When he saw the blonde shake her head from genuine confusion, the boy felt somewhat relieved she didn't know about his connection to the cause. "Did you ever hear of the city called Kennel?"

"No, but I'm guessing this thing made a pretty big event."

Sin chomped on another piece before moving his hand to the wrapper of a burger. "Yep, it caused dissension amongst the human and Faunus population there. It's really sad too, it was the first time when the two races were considered a single human race like those animals wanted."

Yang finished swallowing the piece of her own food. "So I'm guessing it makes someone moody for a long time? That's what's been happening to Blake."

"Moody? Sure, for the ones who wish it was benign."

Yang didn't like how grim the commented sounded, especially when the number one question came to mind. "Is it curable?"

Sin burped, disgusting the other as the moment has temporarily lost its mood.

"Nope, and that's the whole thing about Kennel. The disease had them shut down the place. And it's not just the fact that it makes a person moody, it causes some…moral issues."

"Moral? How-."

"Yo, need two Naked Ladies here." The green-haired boy's interruption made the interrogator frown as the brown bottles slid near them. He saw this as he took the open drink and chugged it down. Sighing loudly after finished, he then said, "You're going to need this. What I'm about to say isn't going to sit well with you."

* * *

><p>Blake found her mind blank to white, body embraced by an abornmal heat wave. Legs shaking, she tried to look normal while her bunny friend was busy trying to reach for the third book.<p>

"We're almost done. There's just one more somewhere up here."

The cat took the book while doing her best to not take notice of the shapely butt and the hips designed to be grabbed for mating. Yet, Blake fought the desire. She didn't want to do anything terrible to the one who offered her a needed hand of friendship.

"S-sure, no need to rush."

Velvet didn't catch the shaky voice while she was trying to reach for the book to the side. This made her long hair and bottom sway, all acts that led the one afflicted to think she was prime for capture. Once her fingers took out the desired item, she said, "I have it. I'm about to come down."

Hearing this made Blake relieved at the same time her driven lust went away. Her stable mood encouraged her to have her hand take the presented book, steps taken to come closer.

* * *

><p>"Bullshit."<p>

"No shit. Just bull."

"That is…what? How could they do such a thing?!" Yang slammed her bottle down, feeling slightly tipsy to where she couldn't hold in her frustration. She didn't notice that her drinking buddy was slightly grinning as he kept the info on Blake's Faunus heritage to himself for later negotiation.

"It had to be done," said Sin while thinking of how Saligia only affected the beast kin, not humans. "Every patient was shot down or put into an insane asylum, which probably happened a few days ago regarding the incident she was in. That's the problem with this condition, it messes with the body chemistry enough to have your instincts become priority over mind and soul."

Taking one more swig to empty his glass, the boy sighed, "It makes them turn into the very thing most could never relate to… an animal prone to do all the known evils of the world. Mostly pleasure because all living things always seek that kind of buzz."

Right then, Yang realized she should have been there for her partner, not assume there was something lesser going on. "So there's nothing to help her?"

"Well, I did have one theory about this as you talked about your friend." Sin placed his empty drink down and turned to make eye contact to the one who's listening. "This problem existed in a crammed city. As long as your play pal avoids close contact, I think she could make it for a good while, including the time she clutches it at school."

The blonde tightly gripped her bottle. "How long is a good while?"

"I give it a few days. Maybe weeks before she gravitates to someone she knows. Who wants to be alone in such a fucked up state in this shitty world."

"It's been over a month." The girl's strength created cracks.

The green-haired lad clapped his hands. "Then kudos, she's been holding on. Must have a strong spirit…for however long that's going to last. Eventually, something inside her is going to snap and when it does, it might not end well for whoever is with her."

* * *

><p>"Bl-blake?!" Velvet shrieked as the book she was holding fell to the floor. She couldn't help it as she felt a hand slide up the stocking of her leg and see her friend's head lean to the area between her legs. She would have moved, but her standing on the ladder gave her little choice.<p>

"Velvet, you said you would help me , correct?"

The question shocked the girl, who was too afraid to think clearly. As she felt the tingling of her leg grow, she finally exclaimed, "Yes, I did. I did, but this-."

"Then don't struggle," the cat said with lustful hiss. "I need this…I need you."

**Lemon Start**

Blake came close to the white fabric of underwear. She nuzzled her nose at where opening should be, making the standing one gasp and hands dig into her black hair.

"Please, stop." Velvet's plea couldn't prevent a hand from lightly stroke her leg, nails titillating the covered skin. The stimulation made the bunny whimper, taking deep breaths to control her squirming body.

By now, the cat was successful in using her mouth to move the fabric to the side and reveal the flesh of pink. Excited, she thrust her tongue into the spot and licked up and down, in and out. She used both arms to grab onto the shaking legs while her feet moved up the ladder to gain more height and plant her mouth deeper into the wet snatch.

The entire time, Velvet was gripping the shelves that were fortunately stable from the bolted bottoms. However, this allowed the one pushing her to continue, lapping at her soaking entrance. When teeth nuzzled on her clitoris, she yelped and instinctively moved. This sent her falling until her shoulder made a hard impact with the ground.

Blake was fine, but seeing her prey's hurt eyes stirred a need to dominate. Licking her lips, she quickly went down to mount the fallen one.

"Wait, wait," Velvet said while gathering her bearings. However, hands grabbed her own and forced them above her head. Trembling, she didn't expect teeth to gently nibble on her long ear. The sharp tugging on the sensitive part made her squeal.

"Blake, please wait. I-I don't understand why you're doing this." The rabbit didn't expect the sensation to halt as she requested. Hands still pinned on the carpeted floor, she looked up to see her partner return the gaze with narrowed eyes.

"No more waiting," growled the cat as she had her hand swiftly push into the other's skirt. There, she had two fingers pump in and out of the pussy before adding a third one. Seeing the bunny twist her face in unwanted pleasure made the one on top feel her lust build up. "I won't stop until you're mine."

That was when Velvet tried to escape by pushing on her feet. This had her captor grab her neck with one hand and her inside fingers pump faster to increase the pleasure. She choked from the grip, an unusual incentive that had her finally spurt to soak the inside numbers.

Blake took out her soaking fingers and licked them in an erotic fashion, lustful eyes batting at her panting partner. "So you're a masochist. Did you get off the times Cardin hurt you?" She proceeded to turn around with her vagina directly above the lips of the girl in brown.

"Then let's explore that side a bit more, shall we?"

By now, Velvet realized she wouldn't be able to leave until the one above was satisfied. This had her start to make nervous licks at the floating pussy. Hearing the other groan encouraged faster movements, hoping this would end soon.

Blake moaned, shivering from finally feeling the pleasure returned. By some random whim, she bent her body down to make her own lips meet a vagina to make the rabbit moan while a hand smacked the thigh before rubbing it.

Both girls were now in a sixty-nine position full of wild tongues, one working to finish and another driven by lust. The cat on top began to tug on the clitoris with her teeth with nails raking the thigh. After plunging in three numbers inside, she felt Velvet's body spasm before a muffled scream led to a strong orgasm.

Tired, the bottom rabbit found she couldn't move as the other was still on top and turning aroun to show her amber eyes full of darkness.

Blake licked her fingers to devour the love juices. Still unsatisfied, her lust suddenly reached a new height to where her teeth bared at the helpless one.

"More."

"Wh-what?" the tired one asked.

"This isn't enough, I need more." Growling, the girl of black had her hand reach down to pull on the buttons of the uniform's white shirt. When a white bra came into view, she plunged her hand in to twist the nipple while her mouth lowered near the neck.

"Y-you're scaring me." Velvet was frozen with fear as her friend has become something terrifying. Her mouth let out hot breaths as a tongue licked from the bottom to top of her exposed neck.

Blake placed her lips near the other's, enjoying the soft breathing tickling her face. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you too much," she purred while her one hand fondling the breast made its way down to the stomach with nails out.

"'I'm going to claim you; your body belongs to me now, Velvet." These words began the cat's pull on her arm to make the nails rake the skin, slightly drawing blood. When her rabbit started to shriek from the pain, she silenced her by giving a heated kiss stimulated by moans and tongues twisting upon meeting

**Lemon End**

Blake realized that what she was doing was wrong, something she would never do as a sane person. However, her degraded nature had her continue devouring Velvet whose body remained submissive, reacting out of helplessness.

* * *

><p>Yang destroyed the bottle with grip alone, gathering the attention of several curious eyes. She didn't care as she began to walk towards the exit through the various bright lights of the restaurant.<p>

"Shit, seriously?" Sin said as he placed the lien on the counter for the damage. Running after the blonde, he found her standing outside with arms crossed. "Did you have to make a show back there?"

"I couldn't help it. I just…I didn't know Blake was in so much trouble." The girl of yellow began her walk back to school. "I need to help her, set her straight if she needs it."

"And how are you going to do that?" the curious boy asked as he followed along. "I told you, being around people is already making her edgy. Meeting her outside of Beacon can be just as bad, if not worse when she's letting loose."

Yang shook her head, not believing her partner was beyond saving. "I have to try something. Next week is a Hopegathering celebration and I owe it to my team to get this fixed before then. And…it's my fault for not realizing this before. This is such a bad screw-up on my part."

Sin noticed that the girl stopped to look at the sidewalk ground out of guilt. This confused him as he didn't expect to feel so bothered. Cursing silently, he also realized that he and Yang couldn't cooperate further if she was in such a bad state.

"Then let's add that to our partnership. If you hang with me, I'll help you get some idea of how to fix this."

"And why would I trust you?"

"Cause you need help and there's no one else you could rely on." The self-proclaimed genius grinned while he saw the other look up with suspicious wonder. "C'mon, there would have been so many opportunities to screw you. Why would I ruin a good streak now?"

This convinced Yang she could use the offered help. Still on guard, she sternly said, "Fine, but if you mess me and Blake up in some way, then I'll-."

"Can we stop it with the threats and call it a night? I already get you're tough enough to handle yourself." Walking away, Sin continued yelling, "If you couldn't do that, then we wouldn't have had anything to do with each other in the first place!"

The blonde wasn't sure if what she heard was a compliment or another attempt to sound smart. "Well, good night. Send me details if you think up of anything that can help."

"Sure, night." Sin glanced over his shoulder to see Yang disappear into the night. Sighing, he gritted his teeth and put his hands into his green jacket during his return home. Although he originally planned to tell her to brag, he didn't like the idea of sharing it now.

He didn't want to admit that he was the reason why Pummelgranite unleashed the disease onto Blake. Getting Yang angry was actually more bothersome for other reasons aside from a beating to his entire being.

* * *

><p>Velvet sat on the ground in the aftermath of her ravager's session. Top and bottom clothes ripped and slightly bloodied, it was apparent that the rabbit's return to Beacon would be difficult.<p>

However, that wasn't her current concern. She was more worried of how Blake was hugging her, head over her shoulder and quietly sobbing.

"I'm sorry," cried the girl of black. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry." Although she apologized, the cat could feel the vice return and make her eyes narrow. She was losing control again and there was nothing she could do to stop the emotion.

The brown-haired girl could tell this was happening, but she didn't run away as most would. She only embraced tighter as she prepared herself to take the pain.

"It's okay Blake, I'm here for you." Velvet said this out of sincere kindness as she was here to support her friend, a person in need. "I'll hang on. Just…please don't lose yourself in this madness."

The cat was already gone as her teeth sunk into the rabbit's shoulder, purring from the heat caused by the contact. She would act on this until the two girls had left the building upon its closing time.

* * *

><p>AN: And the situation has escalated. Hopefully, what Ruby is trying to do won't be in vain especially with a possible time limit now running for the girls.

The next chapter is going to look at the hunt for Cornucopia after Weiss and Ruby briefly meet up. It's also when it's time to see how good Jet and Ruby does in a fight against a new Grimm enemy indirectly created by Gomorom.


	13. Heart Within Darkness

Chapter 13: Heart Within Darkness

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

Sorry for being lazy with updates. Been busy hanging with the family, but will do my best to at least have something weekly. Thanks again for reading, always appreciate those reviews.

* * *

><p>Weiss glanced around her dorm to find it look emptier than normal. When she walked over to her bed to sit on it, she felt sad that her teammates weren't around to greet her. The thought of their past arguments made her think she was more left behind because nobody wanted to be with her anymore.<p>

"What happened here?" she asked herself. "Where is everyone?" While thinking, she noticed a red blur come bursting through the door. Her solemn face turned into a goofy smile as she recognized the red cloak.

"Ruby!"

"Weiss? You're here early." The young leader said this while she was looking around her desk for several things. She didn't notice how her partner frowned at the lackadaisical response.

"Well, I am. And where is everyone else?" the annoyed heiress asked.

"Blake and Yang are out doing their thing, like you usually do." Ruby took out an extra weapon case and placed it onto her waist.

"That's it? You don't even know exactly where? How could you be so careless? You're supposed to be more responsible than this." Snow White noticed her last question made the young Rose look at her in confusion.

"Weiss, it's been always like this. It's not anything new, is it?"

The innocent question made the heiress briefly fume before she realized it was the truth. She didn't pay attention because she's been busy hanging with Blac. However, the statement still stung which she masked by exclaiming, "Well, yeah, but at least someone could have been in the room when I was here."

Ruby finished putting on the black scarf around her neck. "This is just how things are right now, so sorry if we can't always be here." Turning around, she said, "I need to leave soon. Make sure you keep your Scroll on for future news."

Weiss watched her partner turn to leave out the door. This made her feel incredibly sour, bitter for being left behind by the one she promised to support as the best partner ever.

"How did it get like this?" Asking out of sadness, the girl of white continued, "When did this place become so empty?" She saw her teammate stop at the door and turn around with an indifferent face. "Don't tell me it was…was it my fault?"

The red cloaked girl had her silver eyes meet sad blue ones. "I dunno, things just became this way. It did start with you, but it couldn't be your fault even with those arguments."

"And that's another thing there," Weiss exclaimed with an accusing finger. "You're too calm of how we're separated like this. I hardly see Yang around as much and Blake seems almost gone aside from the miracle moments during classes. You have to…we…I."

The girl couldn't finish as she realized she didn't have a reason to blame the other. She was only confused because after her time with Blac, she wanted to be with the people she's become a team with. Some hidden wish had her yearn to even be much closer with them.

"Hey, don't feel bad on how things are," said Ruby as she gave a light grin. "You got my Hopegathering invitation, right?"

When her partner nodded, the girl of red smiled widely with her thoughts of the celebration. "Just so you know, there's going to be some good food in a warm room. I might even have music to add something nice to the whole shebang."

"I also set it on a day when we don't have classes. Yang already said she was going. Blake is…well, there's time for her to answer, so that kind of leaves you. Are you going to come celebrate with us?"

Weiss thought the invitation sounded nice, a good time to catch up with the others. Doing it in a holiday setting would have actually been great to have when her family hardly did so.

However, Blac had already invited her to one of his own, promising a time of rich food and passion. As she had already accepted, she didn't want to make the man who was making her happy find any unpleasant last-minute changes.

"I'll…let you know later," the heiress said as she couldn't find the heart to deny her partner right now. "And I'm sorry for what I said, it looks like you are trying to do something right." She got up to walk towards the door so she could see her teammate off.

"Well, it's not the best one, but I'd like to think it'll bring us back together. I missed how we had something before all of…whatever happened."

Both girls frowned at the statement, one actually wondering while the other felt guilty.

"Hey Weiss, you're not in any kind of trouble, are you?" Ruby asked as she remembered Jaune noting how Pyrrha has also been absent because of business. His nervous tone implied a deeper conflict.

"O-of course not." With hand waving in a relaxed manner, she continued, "I've never been happier with my arrangements." The statement had the girl wonder why her formed smile felt empty.

"Oh, that's good. If you need anything, just make sure to tell someone." Hand patting her partner's shoulder, the hoodie girl finished, "You can at least tell me. I'll be there for you cause we're a team, right? We're supposed to be there for each other."

"Right…you're right." Weiss said as she watched her partner disappear past the door. Feeling the doubt grow to where it hurt her chest, she whispered, "A team…is there for each other. Then what exactly have I been doing?" She put her hands onto her face as she felt regret for the first time since she started choosing a man over her teammates.

* * *

><p>Ruby hopped off from the four-wheeler, her feet hitting the ground filled with leaves. Looking around, she could see the red trees as the culprit for the environment thanks to their seasonal shedding. She didn't mind as much while she raised each boot to make rhythmic crunches. The noise echoed ever so slightly through the air of the Forever Fall forest.<p>

"You might attract some Grimm with that noise."

The scythe wielder turned to see her companion dismount his vehicle after turning it off. "If it does, it's not anything we can't handle, right?"

"Unless it's a group that charges en masse. If it escalates that far, then retreating with Zeke would be the best option." Jet ruffled his black overcoat, making sure his current weapons were secure. He could feel the weight of his favorite gray revolver, Silver Talon, hanging on his waist. Its barrel design was unique in that one barrel was on top of another in order to make two bullets come out every time.

"I think we could handle it. I once took out an entire group pretty easily." Ruby shot out her chest with a 'humph,' somewhat proud of her strength, but not enough to be arrogant. "And Zeke? That's quite a name for your ride over there."

The boy of black chuckled at this while his hand reached towards the onyx broadsword on its back, cross handle covered in a white bandage. Although this wasn't his primary weapon, he couldn't bring his real one as speed may be crucial for when, not if, they meet the Grimm.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ruby asked with hands on her waist, frown creased on her lips.

"You look better today. Are you that excited about the search for Cornucopia?" Jet had a hand go through his black hair full of gray-colored tips while he walked alongside his friend now smiling.

"Well, yeah! Yang is coming, Weiss is thinking on it, and Blake is kind of out there. Plus, there's Jaune's group coming along, so I think this is going to be a great gathering." The excited girl had her hands pumping up and down to show her excitement. "This is going to be the best Hopegathering dinner ever!"

"I'm positive there were celebrations more grand than ours. The food we have could barely sustain for at least ten people."

Ruby stopped her excited action, expression replaced by an exasperated sigh. "Really? You had to ruin my fantasy?"

"I'm being realistic, but it is going to be quite a feast for all of you." The delivery boy did this out of slight tease and seriousness. It's this why he didn't expect to see his companion frown at him with a solemn face.

"Just us? You're invited to come along too, you know. You did help me set this up; some of the stuff was bought from the lien out of your wallet."

"That's just what we agreed on. And you did this so you could get your team back together. Having this with other classmates makes sense too since all of you go to the same school." Jet jumped over a large tree root just as the other did. Noting they were in the marshier part of the area, he finished, "Besides, I don't belong in those environments. From experience, my presence only brings bad omens."

He could only say this as a member of the False Prophets, as a forced subordinate of Green Gom. With the evil man's goals set on spreading debauchery, the lone boy didn't want to bring tragedy upon his friend. This meant heartfelt attachments were off limits, especially when doing it with his last Mark and her boyfriend brought only ruin to them.

"Do you really think that when we're together?" Ruby walked into her friend's sight to show her sad frown. "All you've ever done was help me. When there was no one else around, you were there to be sure that I came out okay."

"Again, that's just being a friend," Jet said while remembering he was protecting a fifteen-year old girl, an innocent soul despite her unique placement as a Huntress.

"But you sound distant when you say that. Really, you never sound sure when I mentioned about you coming to the Hopegathering celebration. Now was ever the first time you said you didn't want to be there."

The boy didn't realize this, wondering just how much more he's implied during the time they've spent together. "Sorry if I didn't. It seemed clear when I would be the only stranger there."

"That's the point, though. You're not a stranger or some guy invited by anyone." The young Rose tugged on the black overcoat to make the owner stop near the edge of a cliff. "You belong there just as much as the ones invited; I care about you just as much as the friends who I believe in."

Ruby could see her words made the boy of black shoot his eyebrows up in surprise. Letting go of the clothing, she walked on while sadly saying, "Never mind, it's fine. I didn't think I was being a bother. You don't have to come if it's that uncomfortable for you."

"If it's because of me…just say so. For once, I just want to know if I'm the reason why people would even separate in the first place."

Jet bit his lip, repressing the urge to correct his companion. He wanted to say she was wrong, but that would imply close relations, which bypasses the boundary he worked hard to create. Thinking, he decided to start with something rather than let the depressing mood of their last conversation hang in the air.

"Ruby, look. It's not your-."

"W-wah, what?!" The scythe-wielder shouted as her foot fell with the crumbling ground. Her body fell over the edge right before her friend could reach out in time.

"Ruby!"

The falling girl already had her weapon out in its scythe form. Stabbing the blade into the cliff's wall, she did her best to slow down her descent. Soon, her fall came to a stop, leaving her body to hang from the handle and slightly move from a passing wind.

"Are you okay? Did you break something?"

Ruby shrieked from surprise at the voice that came right beside her. Turning her head, she didn't expect to see Jet hovering near her while black energy was erupting from the bottom of his boots, his ability called **Jet Stream**. "Y-you're flying?"

"For a short moment, but it looks like you're hanging on just fine."

"I am," said the relieved girl. "And hanging on? You sound like you could be good buddies with my sister."

"The one who uses puns? She must be tame compared to you." The grinning Jet landed on the ground right as his friend did the same after pulling her blade from the wall.

"Yeah, some would say I'm a chip off the old block." Ruby's idiom had both teenagers laugh, mood turned cheerful thanks to the sudden fall. The joker noticed something and looked up only to find an amazing sight.

"Jet, look over there."

The boy followed the finger, his own eyes growing at the tree. Hanging on one of its large tree branch by the end was a golden basket-shaped plant. The other large end shaped like a circle was dripping water provided by the roots of the woody structure.

What stood near the seekers was Cornucopia, the rare plant sought for its vast storage of many plants and vegetables. This very item was what symbolized Hopegathering, when the days of restoration were in need of a harvest to feed the many hungry mouths.

While Ruby felt awed and hopeful from the sight, Jet shook his head as he couldn't believe how lucky they were to find their prize. After a moment of silence, the two friends walked up to the tree, ready to retrieve their objective.

"Watch the area while I go get it." The boy of black prepared to jump high as only he knew how to cut it down in a special manner. "The moment we get it, we'll-."

"Hey, will you still help me after we finish getting this?"

"What?" The False Prophet member turned back to face the silver-eyed girl.

"I know you won't tell me if it's my fault for how things are, but will you still keep the promise you made with me?"

"Of course. And Ruby, don't think anything has been your fault." Finally ready to finish his earlier words, Jet crossed his arms while trying to sound supportive. "Nobody has blamed you for anything and by the time this is over, the others will be thanking you for going through this effort to bring them together."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I'm not even sure where this is coming from. Did something happen to make you doubt anything, including me?"

"Kind of. When you said you might not come, it makes me think I'll be alone with only my sister there." The Huntress made hand motions going left to right. "The food would grow cold, then…I'd think I did the lamest thing in the whole wide world like that one time I set up that table staying empty."

"So you're afraid of failure?"

"Kind of, but that was just a few minutes of doubt. Finding this made me sure that things are going to work." Ruby nodded up at the Cornucopia as her belief in her plan found restored faith. "And along the way when this is all said and done, I hope I can see you at the end of it, you know?"

The young Rose said this as Jet held a special place in her life. His presence mattered because he was the only support she had in her entire endeavor.

"Ruby, that's not something I can keep as a promise," the boy said while reaching for his gun. "You might not even need me once you have your team. Our friendship started when this all began…when I just happened to be there for you at the right time."

"Jet?" the girl asked while she reached for her own weapon.

"Yes?"

"Even if you say that, you're helping now. That makes you my friend, no matter what."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Jet fired his revolver at a Beowolf, burying two rounds into the head. Breaking off the top, he used his Aura to reload the chamber while his ally had her scythe slice another Grimm in half. The male gunner growled at the monster pack suddenly running at them from a cluster of trees.

"Going first!" shouted Ruby as she launched with Crescent Rose swinging to chop past a wolf's body. She fired her gun to burst forth and instantly shred through three more. Around her, the other Grimm were falling from powerful shots fired by Jet, who was running through the path full of black pieces.

As the scythe-wielder was clearing up the area with ease, a Deathstalker burst through a nearby tree. Ruby dodged the incoming stinger just as Jet came at it with broadsword in one hand. Swinging it, he chopped off the bright attachment and used his other hand to aim his revolver at the top of the falling stinger.

"**Jet Shot, Blade!" **

Words forming his Aura attacks, large black bullets slammed into the stinger right as the broadsword became enshrouded in darkness. Swinging the blackened blade at the same target, Jet managed to have his combined efforts break through the armor, thus killing the Grimm. Just as he landed, he noticed Ruby already had remains of five Beowolves around her while diligently firing her sniper scythe at more, the blade end used as a supporting stand.

The boy of black used **Jet Stream **to fly up and meet a jumping Beowolf with his sword. As the Grimm was chopped in half, he flew right at an Ursa making a mad dash for the preoccupied Huntress. With a kick and sword swing, Jet finished with his revolver blowing off a good part of the bear's head.

Ruby finished picking up her scythe before twirling it all around her body with her hands. All Grimm within her vicinity ran around her, to not become like the few that were shredded into pieces. She noticed this strange phenomenon and moved away, wondering why none of them were coming after her.

"Isn't this kind of weird?!"

Jet also stopped right after annihilating another Ursa with a **Jet Shot. **"You're right, they're running from something." Approaching his friend, he unhooked his chamber to reload it right before snapping it back into place. He noticed silver eyes were looking at his gun in wide wonder.

"Wow, so that's your Dual Barrel Aura Revolver, huh?" The weapon enthusiast couldn't prevent herself from saying the full name in excitement.

"This DBAR is sufficient, but there are better versions out there." Jet shrugged his shoulders while he watched the Grimm stampede continue on, ignoring them. "I think it's best to get the Cornucopia before we encounter whatever is making them like this."

"Yeah, our objective, right," the wary girl said as her companion scaled up the nearby tree holding their prize. She noticed the last of the monsters were followed by a pair of red eye glowing in the forest's darkness.

"Um, Jet? I think it's here." The scythe-wielder aimed her gun and fired several shots. Even as several were made of Dust, each projectile's impact only seemed to make her target growl out of annoyance and anger.

"Then let's leave," the boy said as he landed on the ground with the plant in one hand. Looking up the cliff they fell from, he had his friend wrap her arm around his shoulder. He looked beside to see the young Rose's worried face.

"It's getting closer, should we fight it?"

"No, we'll make it." Jet had his feet burst out black energy to launch them in the air. Right as he was halfway up, he could see his passenger raise her gun at whatever was behind them.

"It's coming too fast! What is that?!" Several rounds fired, but the shooter saw she couldn't stop the mass of black from coming. She quickly pushed her friend away, but not in time for a claw to bat him straight towards a tree.

"Jet!" Ruby shouted as she jumped off the cliff while firing her weapon. Cloak fluttering from the fall, she could see that her shots couldn't penetrate the assailant as it closed in and smacked her to the ground. Rolling to a stop, the dazed girl shook her head to rid the blurriness in her eyes. When she could see again, she became horrified at the being towering over her.

Before her stood a Beowolf unlike any other, arms and legs bulky like stone pillars. The white armor laced in red surrounded most of its body, shoulders and elbows protruding spikes that a battle armor would have. Its claws were sharp and long like blades that slightly clattered as they rubbed against each other.

What Ruby didn't realize is that she was looking at a Beowolf Alter, a Grimm that came in contact with the substance Nequam. A bane to all life, it is this same component that made bubbles form around the black body to make it stronger into a terror going far beyond what nature could have allowed.

However, Jet knew this info as only Gomorom, its leader, would ever think of using Nequam on a test subject for future plans. Yet, the boy couldn't think more of the matter as he saw his friend try to transform her scythe in hopes of meeting the descending claw about to skewer her.

In one motion, the non-Hunter dropped the Cornucopia and opened fire with his revolver to hit the claw, slightly diverting it to where it only nicked the girl's shoulder. His entire body blasted forward from the words, **Jet Burst, **an explosion of Aura propelling the user at incredible speed for a brief moment.

Shoulder out, Jet rammed into the Grimm to make it take a step back. "Ruby, get out of here!" he yelled right as a hand became covered in a gauntlet of dark energy.

"**Jet Impact!" **he shouted before the fist made contact with the body, forcing the Beowolf Alter to move back several steps. The boy of black silently cursed to see the Grimm shake it while making an earth-shattering roar. Turning back, he noticed that his friend was gone as he had hoped, putting him at ease as he prepared to make his own retreat.

However, the Grimm wouldn't allow that as it dashed too fast for the lone fighter to catch. With claws swinging, it slashed at the injured prey before it used one more bash to send the boy flying and breaking through a tree trunk.

Landing on the ground with body rolling, Jet instantly got up to his feet as he slid to a stop. Hand raised at his face, he felt there was blood trickling down his head. Gritting his teeth as he tried to bring up his Aura, he saw the roaring monster throw the fallen tree trunk at him in attempts to crush him. Reaching for the sword on his back, he prepared to face the incoming threat as his last resort was instantly denied when it came into thought.

While the exchange went on, Ruby was at one far part of the forest and chopping down a tree. Looking around, she could see that this was the last one as the others she cut revealed a clearing back to battle. With weapon locked and loaded, she aimed the barrel right behind, legs bent in a running stance. When she was sure her aim was clear, she ran right as she fired her sniper scythe to launch her body forward.

Flying forth like a wild whirlwind, the scythe-wielder made the occasional steps to balance herself as her weapon fired. Semblance and weapon recoil powering her flight, she twisted her body to make her weapon spin along with blade set to strike into the monster.

"Jet, move!"

The boy listened as he used a **Jet Blade **to force the monster back. Rolling away, he heard a loud crunch echo behind him, evidence that the scythe-wielder's killer strike has met its mark. As this made him expect victory, he noticed that the sniper scythe didn't make the sound of tearing through Grimm flesh.

Ruby had the same thought, only her eyes widened to see that her blade was only able to cut halfway into the monster. She was also able to dismember the arm, but the stump of the limb was already bubbling and growing the lost body part. All these wild sights made her unable to respond to the claw that slammed her into the cliff headfirst, leaving her unconscious as she fell to the ground.

This is when Jet realized that he couldn't make any kind of escape at all as the monster turned its attention back at him. His friend was down and he was unable to match the same power that Ruby mustered from her incredible feat in his current state.

And he blamed himself for not realizing that Green had some kind of hideout in the deeper parts of the forest. If he knew, he would have at least made sure they would have never met this monster, the Grimm Alter that was stomping towards him with the intention of ending both lives.

Jet couldn't let this happen. He already vowed to protect his Mark, the same person who came back for him when he was in danger. He wanted to keep the promise he made with her so she could find happiness in the holiday that he once had with a loved one.

And most of all, a small part of him wanted to see his friend just live for the sake of living. That small emotion made him remember how he cherished the few people who he was fortunate to meet despite his cursed existence.

These thoughts had Jet already raise his hands near his chest, open hands aiming palms at each other. Focusing, he had a black sphere form near his chest that unleashed black energy that rammed the Beowolf Alter away. Gritting his teeth, the boy could feel his entire being become fueled by forbidden power.

As he began his transformation, his last resort, he remembered Cherise's warning of this use.

"_**Inside of you is a power created from the burden of your existence. If you wield it right, then you can help others when they need you the most."**_

Jet could feel his mind grow fuzzy as his body emitted dark energy that grew around his body. His gray eyes widened right as his mouth snarled from his power reaching past the limit, his Semblance awakening upon use.

"_**But if you let it go on for too long, you'll become a threat, a new reason for others to fear you."**_

As his true form reached completion, the boy of black made his palms slam together to crush the sphere.

"_**You'll become a monster in their eyes as nobody will ever believe in the existence of your kind. That's why…make it count when you become this, okay? Only use it when it's all you have left in this world."**_

Those words full of wisdom and kindness stopped there right before pinpricks of pain rose from his body. Gritting his teeth, Jet breathed heavily while his hand reached for the broadsword on his back.

"**Darkest Night," **came the whisper that told of the name for his final form. With gray eyes focused on the Grimm, the boy leapt right as his weapon became enshrouded in dark energy.

Ruby remained still on the ground, trying to make sense of the ongoing battle, one filled with tearing flesh and unleashed Aura. Her mind finally slipped away with the last of it remembering a wolf's howl echoing throughout the entire forest.

* * *

><p>AN: So Ruby is safe, but who won?

Regardless, Jet is still alive. The next chapter is going to reveal what he truly is, which has been hinted in the past chapters. Can you guess who he is?

To admit, Silver Talon was based on the Blue Rose used by Nero from Devil May Cry. Having a specific sidearm was against at first, but my writer friend thought it was good when I told him Jet didn't have much long-range attacks when he's supposed to be a well-balanced character.


	14. Heartfelt Turmoil

Chapter 14: Heartfelt Turmoil

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

So…sorry for the late update. Was dealing with a lot of shit, so it was hard to find motivation and time to do this. I'll try to post more often, but can't say so until school starts again.

Again, I hope people can find it in them to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Upon awakening, Ruby instantly got up with Crescent Rose at ready. Frantically moving the weapon left and right, she realized she was alone on the cold, brown ground of the nearby cliff. With panicked breaths, she had her eyes see the red forest that had more trees broken than during her fight with the Beowolf Alter.<p>

Although relieved to be alive, she couldn't celebrate after seeing that she was the only living being in the area.

"Jet?" the girl called. "Jet, where are you?" Fear gripping her chest, she got up and ran on, not even caring about the Cornucopia lying nearby. She cared more for the one who was left to fight their dreaded enemy alone.

"Jet! Jeeet! Where are you?!"

A loud roar echoed from a nearby area. Scared at first, the scythe-wielder followed the noise as it was her only clue to her friend's whereabouts. Getting closer, she could hear teeth gnashing and flesh tearing, signs of battle involving the Grimm. What unnerved the listener is how it sounded more like the monsters were not fighting a Human, but one of their own.

The noise of battle stopped right as Ruby found a meadow, clearing full of brown withered flowers and leaves. Surrounded in a ring of trees, the area also had Grimm parts on the floor to paint it black and white. She saw several more come from the one who finished ripping apart a Beowolf.

The young Rose's eyes widened at the sight of the newcomer whose body radiated with a black glow. Her mind instantly blared warnings when she saw what appeared to be dark fur made of energy on exposed skin, head bearing two black wolf ears. The figure's hands were claws shorter than a Beowolf's, nails holding remnants of its enemies.

But what captured most of the witness's attention were the pieces of black clothing sprouting from the armor of energy and a familiar jet broadsword lying at its feet in pieces. The familiar sight made her heart twist, eyes widen as she saw the fate of her dear friend.

"No," she whispered while the being of darkness still had its back turned, body hunched over as if it was in pain. The girl couldn't see this as she mourned for the one she believed was dead.

"No, Jet. This can't…not you. Not when you were here because of me." Sadness turned to anger as her hands turned Crescent Rose to its scythe form. Eyes leaking tears homed onto the one whose appearance matched the species of her greatest enemies.

With emotions she hasn't felt in a long time, Ruby felt her heart tear at the loss of someone who became dear to her. To see the threat that took his life made her unable to hold back white hot rage.

"You monster!" Ruby's war cry rang as she ran at the monster with scythe striking down. As her blade met a claw from the turned being, the Huntress fired her gun and used the recoil to fly backwards while the monster blocked the bullets with raised arms. This made the Human launch forward again, this time stopping at a range where she fired and swung to make her swings go in a blur.

At one point, the attack stopped when claws managed to grab the weapon's shaft. Struggling to pull the away, Ruby yelled, "You killed him!" Yanking one more time, she felt the scythe become released, allowing her to step back into range. For a moment, her eyes caught an unusual sight of a black visor made of energy covering the wolf's face.

But the fur and tan mouth baring sharp teeth reminded her that she was fighting a Grimm. She swung her scythe from above, blade descend towards the head. Expecting the monster to grab the weapon, Ruby fired right as the top barrel stopped near the visor.

Flipping back from the recoil, the girl had her blade hit the ground right as she landed on the weapon's scythe haed. She looked up while breathing heavily to see that her attack has only broken the visor around the eyes.

Still mourning from, Ruby growled, "The only friend I had left and you killed him! You…you killed…Jet?"

The sudden question came when the girl realized she saw a gray colored eye appear at the broken part of the visor. Confusion became befuddled as her mind finally recognized why the figure's image bothered her.

The so-called monster, who she thought was her friend's slayer, was in fact the boy of black himself. Unlike his Human form, he had dark Aura radiating around his body that covered parts of his ragged clothes. The most confusing was the head, especially when she saw the two black wolf ears slightly jerk back and forth and teeth bare sharp fangs.

Clearly, the appearance showed Jet's heritage is that of a faunus. However, the ears and 'fur' looked to be of pure energy, making the girl wonder if she was looking at a beast kin. Regardless, she was happy to see her friend alive before feeling terrible to have attacked him in the first place.

"Jet! It is you, right?" Still wary, Ruby asked, "If that is you, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were a…a Faunus? Is that right?"

The wolf remained unmoving, body hunched over with arms across chest. The breathing sounded heavy as his pain intensified from his condition.

Scared, the Huntress still asked, "Jet? Are you okay? Please, say something. I can't tell if you need he-."

"Get…here."

Ruby barely heard the sentence. "What was that?" Her ears strained to hear the words that became louder.

"Get…GET OUT OF HERE!" Head raised, Jet's pained howl resounded through the air. The noise carried out like a sonic boom, even forcing trees to sway back from the force. It was greater than what the girl heard earlier as she had her hands cover her ears.

When the shout died down, Ruby saw a group of Beowolves suddenly appear from the forest and onto the meadow. Scythe back up, she noticed that the Grimm paused with heads tilted in confusion. Unsure of what to do, she could see the monsters grow angry as if they made the realization that the Faunus was something unusual. When she saw the pack run at her friend, the scythe-wielder yelled, "Jet, run!"

The wolf didn't listen, but rather swiped a claw at the first two near him. Sharp nails easily tearing through the bodies, Jet moved forward to combat more that heeded his unintentional call. His assault only grew stronger fiercer as his Semblance, **Jet Black**, allowed his strength and Aura to grow, especially after his mental block was taken down.

Watching the carnage unfold, the confused Ruby remained frozen on the spot as she wasn't sure if her assistance was needed. Suddenly, she remembered from a lesson that Grimm were attracted to negative emotions, especially those of fear and anger. Although to summon a horde would require an area full of people, the leader noticed that Jet's sole voice was all it took. His battle cries seemed to bring more of the monsters hopping from the back and top of the red trees, unrelenting in their desire to snuff out the jet black wolf.

Just when the Huntress considered fighting to help, she noticed the wolf's shouts weren't of malice, but pain. Each claw and bite that annihilated his enemies harmonized with his dying cries. Ruby could see that the greatest evidence of his suffering was the tears coming from the bottom edges of his visor.

The Huntress could tell that she had to lead her friend away from this the battlefield he's created. "Jet!" she yelled. "Jet, you have to stop!" Already knowing that her words couldn't reach him, the frowning scythe-wielder slowly aimed her large gun at her target.

"Sorry, but I'm doing this for your sake!" The girl fired to make a bullet slam into the wolf's body. Shooting with careful aim, she noticed that her target blew off a Beowolf's head with a spin kick before looking straight at her. It only took a brief look for Ruby to run off in a different direction, the start of her last-minute plan.

The blood piercing roar and thundering steps confirmed that the gun-wielder had the mad Faunus's attention. She figured he was reacting to any kind of hostile presence in his berserk state, so she had to attack before leading him to safety. However, this is the best Ruby could guess as of now as she didn't know what else to do.

And to makes matter worse, her pursuer was already behind her with **Jet Stream **while slashing with **Jet Claw, **a larger form of his claw made of black energy**. **Ruby ducked to dodge before she ran off in a different direction right towards a group of Beowolves. Nimble hands and quick-thinking had her make desperate slashes, leaving behind a pile of dead Grimm that Jet barreled through without a care.

Dashing through large trees and wet mud, Ruby could see raindrops start to come down. Rain fell from the dark skies that covered the land in darkness, leaving the running girl's destination mostly unknown. Scared, she moved on as her breaths became raspy and body burned from exhaustion. She couldn't stop as her pursuer seemed focused on her, not caring about the Grimm horde chasing after them.

At one point, the Huntress jumped towards one tree and climbed, fingers barely gripping into the trunk's wet wood. Reaching one branch, she quickly reloaded and gathered her breath. This took only a few seconds before the black Faunus used a **Jet Claw **to rip through the woody structure's foundation.

Jumping off to reach the ground, Ruby was about to run when she felt winds gather around her. Looking back, she could see Jet in the air with body twisting until a black tornado formed, become the natural force that tore through the surrounding forest.

"**Jet Twister!"**

The Grimm from earlier came to a stop, trying to run in order to avoid the disaster. Yet, the black winds pulled them all into the source turning into a full-blown cyclone. Despite her efforts to slam down her blade, Ruby couldn't finish as she also flew up to become a part of the funnel full of bodies. With scythe out, she managed to slash through the incoming Beowolves with ease as none could fight back without solid footing.

By reflex and strength, the scythe-wielder slashed through the incoming monsters while flying in the winds. Staying calm, she found herself moving closer to the center where she could see Jet hovering at the middle with claws out, black fur thrashing in the wind. She considered calling out to her friend, but she stopped the moment she could see his mouth dripping with blood.

The moment she did, the winds came to an immediate stop. All flying objects were flung away along with dead Grimm bodies. Only Ruby came out unscathed, flying into a tree that she easily jumped off of before rolling on the ground to soften her descent. Getting up with weapon at ready, she looked at the boy, the crazed Faunus who had his hands and knees on the ground. Again, she saw the crimson mouth through the rain and made an instant realization.

Grimm never shed fresh blood and there was no other being around for the Faunus to attack. This meant the red liquid was coming from the body, an internal wound ripped because of his powered state. This was apparent when the wolf no longer howled, but gasped for breath while his Aura began to fade on and off.

Ruby could see that Jet was dying because his power was forcing his body to pay the toll from use. She felt even sadder to see the tears still come out amongst the raindrops coming down.

"Everything...me."

The Huntress heard the pained whisper while she lowered her weapon.

"Everything…still…me."

The red girl could see her friend talk to no one in particular as he was still lost in the midst of his thoughts.

"Everything is still hurting me. Cherise, where are you?"

From the first time of hearing it, Ruby could tell the sentence was filled with words worth a lifetime of pain. And the last part involving the new name made the girl hear it as a cry for a cherished person.

"Cherise? Cherise…Green…bastard."

Jet's voice became a snarl, his mouth full of fangs gritting out of anger. Suddenly, his head raised at the sky as his howl echoed through the cold, damp environment.

"WHY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY?!"

Large footsteps and shuffling limbs came from all around the dark area. With bare light shining from the cloud-covered sun, Ruby did her best to prepare with Crescent Rose in hand.

"YOU MARRED HER, TORTURED HER SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!"

The wolf turned to slash into a Beowolf before he grabbed an incoming Boarbatusk at its sides. His hands grew large claws that had nails biting deep into the armor.

"FOR ALL THAT YOU DID, I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

The roar turned incoherent as Jet had his arms cross to rip through the pig, pieces falling onto the ground. He continued his rampage by slicing through every Grimm that came after him. Despite his violent upstart, his attacks eventually lost momentum and his body run low on energy, enough where it became life threatening if he didn't stop.

Fortunately, the boy did stop, but not because he won. It's because a red blur passed him as it used a large blade to destroy his forward enemies. Looking around, he eventually saw a person far away gasping out of breath, someone he couldn't recognize as his mind was deep in his madness.

The person, Ruby, did her best to walk back as she realized she just became a target again. Feeling weak and tired from her endeavor, she realized there was nothing left she could do to fight. She was at the mercy of whatever fate awaits for her by the hands of the insane Jet or the incoming Grimm.

Regardless, the scythe-wielder made one more attempt to reach out to the boy, the one she's been trying to help this entire time. This started with her throwing away her weapon before raising her arms.

"Jet, can you hear me? It's me, Ruby."

The words only made the Faunus snarl while he walked forward.

The young Rose waved her hands to show she was disarmed. "See? I'm not here to hurt you, but you're going to keep hurting yourself unless you change back." She became scared as the mad one now dashed at her. Out of options, she pleaded, "Please, change back, Jet! If you don't, then we'll both die!"

Too fast for her mind to see, she felt her body slammed into the trunk of a tree. Unsure of what was happening, she became conscious of the sharp feeling digging into her shoulder. Looking to the side, she realized that the wolf had his teeth sunk into her flesh, going deep as the jaws created more pressure.

For one moment, she screamed as the pain from her ripped shoulder became unbearable. However, she remembered there were Grimm around, forcing her to silence herself by biting her lip. When she felt her attacker try to pull away, an idea had her wrap her legs around his neck to pull him in.

"Jet," she whispered. "You can't keep going on like this." The pain intensifying and sound of torn flesh made her doubt her action. However, it was her only choice as she could only believe in the words coming from her heart.

"If you do, you'll disappear. I can't lose any more people, not when you're the only one I have left." The girl dug her face into the boy's shoulder, dearly hoping her naïve attempts to reach out wasn't in vain.

"I don't care if about what happens to me; just make sure you're the one who comes out okay."

Ruby felt her body fall, the sharp grip on her shoulder released. She looked up and see Jet's body drop to the ground out of exhaustion, Faunus traits disappear along with his body-covering Aura.

The Huntress struggled to sit up against the tree, still surprised that her words could have made this result. She then felt happy from seeing her friend become normal, despite his body oozing blood from several wounds and his tan face still holding a painful grimace.

She savored the few minutes of silence, the cold intensified by the falling rain. In this moment, Ruby felt glad that she and Jet were still alive despite her entire being losing heat from the loss of blood. The tranquil time passed when three Beowolves appeared amongst nearby trees, leftovers from the group that was annihilated by Jet's attack.

The one awake did her best to keep calm, eyes darting around to find her weapon too far for her to reach. Hope wasn't lost as she saw Jet's revolver, the Silver Talon, sticking out of its owner's belt. Slowly moving to avoid detection, she reached out with her good arm. Every inch forward made her limb radiate a tearing sensation as if it would fall off at any moment.

"Come on," Ruby said with teeth gritting through the pain. "Just…a little more."

The Beowolves took notice of the Humans. Seeing the youngest barely moving with eyes open had them approach, fangs out to prepare for the kill.

The Huntress saw this and quickly took out the revolver. This sent a jolt of pain from her wound that had her arm shake and lose her grip on the gun.

"No!" Ruby reached for the weapon. The monsters roared right as the revolver clattered on the ground. Four seconds passed, three shots rang out before the enemies fell while their bodies were missing heads.

The girl of red looked up to see Jet awake with weapon in hand, his body in front of hers as if to protect her. Glad to see this, she breathed, "Y-you're awake."

The wolf boy turned around to show that his hair had its gray color back on the tips. Kneeling, he quickly and carefully worked through the blood-torn fabric of the injured one's clothes.

"Th-that hurts." When she heard her friend gasp, she looked at her wound to see the flesh torn beyond belief and blood splattered all over. The image made her head dizzy as she became very aware of the intense pain.

"Ruby? Ruby?!" Jet sounded panicked as he ripped off a part of his jacket to tie it around the bloodied spot. "Shit, can you hear me? Come on, say something!"

By now, the girl felt faint, body turning cold from the weather and loss of heat. With mind slipping away, she managed to let out one more sentence before she succumbed to her unknown fate.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Hearing this made Jet become hysterical, his thoughts turn frantic after seeing his friend close her eyes that may never open again. Picking up the body bridal style, he began his run back to his ride in hopes of reaching the city in time.

Along the way, his foot tripped on a tree branch. His body fell into a puddle while the one he was carrying rolled on the ground. Struggling through his soreness to look up, the boy could see mud covering Ruby's red cloak and pale face.

At this moment, the boy of black realized he was about to lose someone who just saved his life. More important, she did this act because she cared for him, regardless of how the situation turned out. He believed this as memories from his crazed state retrieved moments of when she was there to express her thoughts, her adoration for him because of their relationship.

Jet didn't want this kind of attention from the girl, someone he tried to protect out of his willingness to do the right thing. And yet, he couldn't stop as his pained heart made him take out a thin silver tube from his pants and press the button on top of it.

"Doctor Bitters!" he yelled. "I'm right here! Hurry up!" Despite his regret, the wolf crawled over to the fallen girl and placed his jacket over her still form. "She's…my friend's in critical condition! Damn it doctor, where are you?!"

The roar was followed by a bright light appearing near the teenagers. As the shine died down to reveal a green cube, the front door opened to reveal a figure whose form was covered by the bright light behind him like an alien appearing from the inside of a spaceship.

"Jet," said the stranger in a strict tone. "I thought you would lose that tongue of yours by the next time we met."

* * *

><p>Weiss stared at her Scroll, hoping she would get a response soon. However, a screen came back to notify that her leader, Ruby, didn't pick up. This discouraged her as she wanted to talk about the Hopegathering details she desperately needed at the moment.<p>

"Weiss, is something wrong?"

The snowy girl looked up to see Blac sitting on a leather chair across from her while wearing his usual white suit. She remembered they were inside a white room that had an electric fireplace running on the wall. Extravagant art hung all around while soft carpet was lying on the pearly floors. This place was one of the few hangouts that the rich man owned.

"No, it's nothing." Trying not to sound worried, the heiress gave a small smile. "I was thinking of our Hopegathering plans. I might…not be able to come. Is that alright with you?" Finally out with what she's been holding for hours, Weiss felt her heart skip a few beats.

"Well, of course." A smile creased on the white-haired man's face, again shaved for a recent business meeting he had. "You've been worried about your teammates for a while. If you need an event to come together with them, then by all means, enjoy yourself."

"Really?" Weiss's face brightened from the answer. "That's a relief. I didn't want you to think I was ditching you."

"No, I can't expect that from you." Eyes still on the book he was reading, Blac flipped to another page. "But explaining this to the others might be slightly difficult. They wanted to meet you, although they only know you as my younger girlfriend."

The news of people knowing their relationship shocked the teenager. "Others?! Wait, is that okay? I mean, I'm fine with us as we are, but-."

"Weiss, do you really doubt my love for you?" The one asking saw that his question made the other silent, eyes raised in befuddlement. "To note, you're not the first to have this kind of relationship amongst my social group. And regardless, if I expect what's between us to be real, then does this have to remain a secret from everyone?"

The heiress didn't know how to answer. While she tried to live a life full of high-above standards, she always sought for something different, something that could take her away from the old-fashioned ways. Being a Huntress was one way, but to have her unusual romance someday become public?

"I-I don't know. I-."

"Don't think too hard on it, dear." Blac dropped his book on a nearby table before coming over to his young lover. He leaned down and close to nuzzle his nose against the neck, warm breath tickling the girl's skin. "Just do whatever is best for you; I'll love you no matter what direction you take."

Weiss felt saddened as she apparently ruined a day full of joy. Filled with guilt and love from the man's words, she let the older have his way that began with one hand caressing her neck. Panting from the sensation and thoughts of what's to come, she had two hands take a handful of the other's white suit.

"Well, there's still time to change my mind. If you give me the address, then I can swing by to at least say hello." The girl didn't feel regret as her love for the man was reintroduced after several kisses.

"That would be great, dear. I'll keep that in mind and save you a seat, one set right next to mine so we can be together." The man's words were laced with a hint of amusement as he purposely placed his lover on a guilt trip.

As a sadist, he absolutely loved how he was tearing the heiress away from her friends, tact set to take advantage of her adolescent mind.

**Lemon Start**

"Wait, it's…it's my turn, right?" Weiss got up as she gently pulled the man onto what was her chair. On her knees, she reached for the zipper on the white suit pants and pulled it down. She leaned back to make room for the hard length to swish out of the hole.

"Weiss, are you sure? You didn't seem too comfortable when you did it in my car back then."

The mentioned girl tried to narrow her eyes, look lustful while her hands gripped the warm penis. "I wouldn't mind doing it again, especially when you enjoyed it so much."

"Well, it's not a technique for the inexperienced."

"Which is why I had practice," she replied while thinking of the fruits she played with from time to time. Before her mouth could envelop the sex organ, she heard, "Practice? Don't tell me you're cheating on me already, dearest."

She ignored the tease as she completed her act, red lips grabbing the penis head. After a few dabs with her tongue, she moved her head forward to take the length into her mouth. She pulled back before going forward, mouth slick on the dick becoming wet from her blowjob.

Feeling no reaction from her lover, Weiss went faster and moved deeper, trying to make the length go farther into her mouth. Midway, she began to choke as the pulsing flesh felt too big for her.

"Here, let me help."

The heiress swore she heard a hint of malice, but was more focused on the two hands placed behind the back of her head. Slightly panicking, she felt the penis go deep towards her throat. Eventually, she almost made it to the end, nose brushing the ends of the man's pubic hair.

"Blegh,Blegh, stur." The girl kept choking as she wasn't used to this. Several seconds led to her release, coughing while the penis tip hovered in front of her face. Feeling spit trail down her face, she also felt the length tap against her cheek as if begging for reentry.

"Again, you need to get used to this while you can."

Weiss complied by taking it in, trying to impress the man who sounded somewhat pleased. Trying again to reach down further, she felt fingers gently poke around her neck and jaw. The stricken areas became relaxed to where she surprisingly took in more of the dick.

"Just a technique to help you," Blac said as he pushed his hips forward from his chair to make his shaft go deeper than it has gone before. He felt it reach a new spot in the heiress as her current form allowed her to deep throat.

Body shivering and arms slightly flailing, the surprised heiress did her best to suck and move her tongue. After repeated movements filled with the slick of her mouth's wetness, she felt something warm spurt out of the penis, the familiar bitter taste of cum splattering all the way down into her stomach.

When she believed the man was done, Weiss gently pulled back to let her mouth return to its normal size. Feeling remnants of the semen inside, she used her tongue to gather the white fluid and show it to her lover after opening her mouth.

"I only asked you to do this once to see your naughty side," Blac chuckled as he got off his chair and kneel to Weiss's level. Putting a finger under her chin, he gently said, "Swallow it, you can't let it go to waste."

Weiss obeyed as her lips closed and her head leaned back. Remembering something she saw online, she made a small gulping noise to further evidence her consumption of the older's essence. Reopening her fleshy gates, she stuck out her tongue and made a slight moan. Feeling shameful for her action, she saw the man gently push her down to the carpeted floor.

**Lemon Ended**

"You're becoming more desirable every time." Blac's hands reaching for her skirt made it apparent they were about to go the full stretch. "Let's enjoy another night together, shall we?"

The heiress didn't reply as her eyes hovered back to the Scroll. At first worried about her leader, feeling her tender parts fondled by her lover made her thoughts go back to focusing on pleasure.

* * *

><p>AN: Ruby's sacrifice seemed to tear one heartstring from Jet. Of course, she'll be fine, but she's going to have to go through one process that might change one part of her genetic makeup.

And for Weiss, she still cares for her team, but Blac is misleading her left and right. Will she make the right choice in the end?


	15. Allied Assembly?

Chapter 15: Allied Assembly?

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

Lol, hope you noticed the question mark on the above title.

* * *

><p>"Can you…her?"<p>

Ruby heard words upon wakening, but her buzzed mind made her unable to make out complete sentences. Her vision could only see blurred figures standing over her.

"She lost too much…Out of supply," said a new voice.

"J-jet, where am I?" Breathing, the girl could feel warm air from her lips. She realized it was reflecting off of the oxygen mask covering her mouth.

"Then give…her. You…compatible."

"I did…but…unknown."

She tried to raise a hand, but the Huntress felt one shoulder burn like it was on fire. She remembered it was bitten by the Faunus, which made her wonder how it's still on in the first place.

"Doesn't…helped me."

"Why? This town may be…Green's interests."

Hearing this made Ruby believe she was under some kind of trouble and Jet was trying to help her. That was her only comforting thought as she was growing paranoid from not knowing where she was.

"Not everyone…grave. Especially her, she's…"

"Special? Compared to…never see again?"

The word, 'special,' made the injured one's heart feel warm. She didn't realize her friend saw her that way.

"Just…out of time."

"Very well…more details."

One more time, Ruby raised her hand, the good one. Shivering, she felt the cold limb become grabbed by something warm. She realized the sensation was from Jet, whose tan face became very clear in her eyes.

"J-jet?" she breathed. "Where are we?"

"Don't talk. Just rest, you'll be alright." Fingers tightened to give an assuring grip. "I'll be right here until this is done."

Considered the worst option at first, rest for the girl suddenly began with her eyes closing. Unable to stay awake, the injured one let go as she decided to trust in the one who was always helping her.

Despite fearing what she will not be awake for, she still wanted to believe she would wake back up again as the sound of heavy machinery rang in the air around her.

* * *

><p>"Stupid cat!" Sin took out his gun. With barrel sparking, he shot at the black figure that flew from the alleyway's shadows. Despite the light from the setting sun, he couldn't take down his intended target.<p>

"That's it!" The gunner took out a spherical grenade from his belt. Pressing the top button, he threw it at one space of the area. He frowned when he saw his blonde partner kick the ball straight up. "Are you crazy?! She's too fast!"

Yang took care to stay far from the ensuing explosion. "And I said to avoid extreme measures! What part of that do you not understand?!"

"Well unless her legs get blown out, we're shit out of luck!" The boy felt something hard ram into his front. Thrown back, he felt arms catch his body to stop his flight. He looked up to see Goldilocks let go of him while her eyes scanned the area.

"But I owe her this chance as her teammate! And screw your statistics, we need to take the risk!"

"Numbers don't lie, dumbass!" shouted the boy. Ponytail swishing as he placed his back against Yang's, he pressed a button on his gun so it could recharge with its cylindrical generator. "Unless someone's found a cure, catching her is still going to land her inside a vacant cage and an appointment for execution!"

The blonde tried to answer, but a blurry shadow rammed her into a wall. Sin shot, but missed as the assailant dodged before grabbing his green jacket. Thrown high, the green-haired prick put his hands in a time-out sign before his Semblance activated to rid the area of Aura.

However, this didn't stop the figure from approaching him before holding his shirt with knees placed near his stomach. Looking down, the False Prophet member could see he was about to hit the ground while the top person's weight would crush him from above.

"Yang, help!"

A shotgun round slammed into the attacker, allowing Sin to fall into the arms of a running Yang. Slung over the shoulder, the boy managed to fire a sparking round into the airborne enemy.

"Yeah, bitch down!" After getting off, he saw his target stand back up as if she didn't care about the electric currents running around her body. "Or not…shit."

The blonde fighter placed her arm in front of her comrade. Making sure he wouldn't stop her, she said, "Blake, I don't want to hurt you anymore. If you come with us, we'll find something that could help you."

"Help?" laughed the afflicted Faunus as the sunlight shined on her face. Arms raised with a mocking grin, she said, "You picked a wonderful time to consider that. Could you not have asked earlier or was your brain still deprived of the blood going to those huge udders?"

Yang ignored the crass remark while she elbowed the snickering boy beside her. "I noticed, but you never asked for help." The blonde shook her head as she corrected, "No, that's just an excuse. You're right, I should have done something sooner, but there's still time to make all of this right." With an extended hand, she pleaded, "Please, let's go find help at Beacon. No more night-outs, no more running. We'll get through all of this together."

For a moment, Blake's amber eyes seemed to widen with hope. The next made them grow narrow while a playful smile formed on the lips. "Oh, Yang," the afflicted said in a sing-song voice. "You poor Neanderthal, you didn't notice the new arrangements? On the weekend, I slept in the library and the days have been spent with a real friend. Help from you will only cause more harm than relief."

The Human teenagers felt wary from seeing black shadows gather around the one who had her katana and sheathe twirling in her hands.

"If you can' agree to this, then go ahead. Tell the teachers what I have and they'll take the same measures used for those like me."

Yang knew her partner was mentioning the people missing after the day of the outbreak. Unwilling to create the same scenario for Blake, she tightened her fists from building frustration while her ally moved up with gun raised.

"Bitch please, you think I care what you think?" Sin fired, but missed when the cat suddenly disappeared in a cloud of shadows. Before he knew it, he felt something sharp placed near his neck, what he realized was the Faunus's black blade. He noticed Yang was in the same predicament as the sheathe was placed at her own exposed flesh.

"No, but I'll let this go since you're with the one who's here on my behalf." Again, Blake faded away to leave her pursuers unharmed. Hidden in the darkness, she noticed the teenagers couldn't see her while looking around. "I'll even play this game of cat and mouse. Let's see if you can really…help me…help." Surprised by her saddened voice, the Faunus made a stealthy escape.

"Wait, Blake!" The brawler tried to find the hidden voice, but she neither heard nor saw her partner a moment later. Shocked by her failure, she angrily shouted and punched hard in a random direction. This ended with a crash that created a huge hole on a nearby wall.

"Are you always breaking shit when you're emotional?"

The blonde glared at Sin who had a cigarette in his mouth. She could see her action had the smoker take out the stick and crush it in his hand. "Shut up, you have no idea how messed up it's been for my team! I'm still angry at you for not telling me that what she has also powered her up!"

"Excuse me for forgetting to mention the single digit chance of that happening! Unlucky for us, she just had to have the compatible genes!" The green-haired boy shook his head as he tried to think of a plan. He realized most of his resources weren't appropriate for his objective's standards.

Yang tried to reply, but stopped as she realized further argument was pointless. After several deep breaths, she calmly said, "Okay, we need a better approach. C'mon, think. What can we do right now?"

Sin already had an idea in mind, but the thought left him in both anger and a panic. Low on time and patience, he sighed, "Let's just move onto the next item on our list. I need to talk to your sister's babysitter."

* * *

><p>Ruby rolled over on the couch, yawning while briefly waking up from a wonderful nap. Falling back to the dreamland of strawberries and cookies, her mouth made bites at the empty air.<p>

"Yum, red fruit and black chocolate," she mumbled. "Spinning all around for me to eat. Wait Zwei, save some for me."

The sleeper smiled as her thoughts brought up pleasant images. "Dad, mom. You're here, come on! Yang is right here along with…with…Jet? Jet?!" The girl shook out of her drunk state and got up to realize she wasn't in her dorm room. Reacting to her last memory, she reached down for her weapon only to find it gone. She noticed it was set on the wall of what she just found to be Jet's place.

Confused, Ruby noticed there was a door that was slightly ajar. She heard voices from the other side, making her curious enough to approach with caution. The young Rose carefully peeked only to see a room that shouldn't exist in this building.

Eyes widened at the sight of a laboratory filled with desks and tables holding advanced equipment. Ranging from a stethoscope to a huge x-ray machine, she felt as if she was looking at the real estate of a mad doctor. Still confused how this could fit in the apartment, she noticed the voices were coming from two people occupying a nearby white desk.

"So this is it?" The voice belonged to Jet who was standing near a man sitting on a chair. As his back was turned to her vision, the girl could still tell that he was a doctor with his white coat. The bleach streak going from the front to back of his short, verdant hair helped note that he was near Goodwitch's age.

"Yes," said the rough, tired voice. "This should help with what you'll set out to do."

Ruby felt shocked when she saw the figure stand up and turn his head to reveal an aged face sporting a huge scar. The wound went diagonal from his top to bottom lip.

The peeper put a hand to her mouth while she saw her friend accept a small green box. She could see the item be put inside the jacket as the owner said, "Again, I'm sorry I had to call you out there, Doctor Bitters. I know it's not easy transporting yourself around, especially when you're trying to avoid attention."

"This only benefits me in the end. Our meeting has given me information, good suggestions, and a tab you have yet to pay." The elder reached for a plate of leaves, paper that he inserted into his mouth. "The payment accounts for the new arm. The last one is completely ruined when you used it to stop your top jaw from making a clean bite through the poor girl's shoulder.

The mentioned Huntress gasped as she remembered the tearing pain. Raising the edge of her shirt's neck cover, she realized that the same spot was healed with no sign of damage. A small ache was the only evidence of the apparent treatment.

"It's still unbelievable," said the doctor as he leaned on the edge of his desk. Looking at the boy who crossed his arms, the older acquaintance chuckled from amusement. "You regained control when she called out to you. Only few were ever able, although not as good as Cherise has done."

"Cherise succeeded the best because she was strong and loving for my sake. It seems like everyone who was like that is able to reach me." Jet looked down at his palm that gathered small bits of his black Aura. "And now there's Ruby. This time was so soon since the last…and that person died with a good man."

Finding more questions and emotions than answers, Ruby remained attentive the best she could even to where she stifled an exhausted yawn. She felt bad that her mind was not in the mood to take in most of the new information. Her regret grew when she heard, "It's time for me to go. I'll try to pay off that debt later."

Ruby was about to sneak back to her 'bed' when she heard, "That reminds me, I looked up Pyrrha Nikos. Did you become well acquainted with her yet?" Back to peeping, she could see the Faunus make an estranged expression.

"No…no, I didn't." Jet's denial made Ruby wonder why he sounded mournful for her fellow student.

"Then it's fine. I'll have to approach Jaune Arc myself."

"Her partner? Why do you need someone like him?" The boy's loud question made the one peeping ask the same in silence.

"A theory to a possible solution. But it's not important right now, I need to move before your friend wakes up."

This is when Ruby took the hint to run back to the couch. Feeling stupid for using her Semblance, she did her best to wave off the rose petals before she lied down and closed her eyes. At the same time, she heard a door close shut near her rest area, one that wasn't where she last saw the boy of black.

"Oh look, the little angel is missing that demon dog of hers. Makes me wonder how he might react to this." The sneering voice made the young Rose scared as it held a hint of menace. The sound of a reloaded gun didn't ease her heart until she heard Jet walk through the other doorway.

A heavy silence fell upon the room. Even with eyes closed, the Huntress could tell there was something wrong. Carefully raising her lids to avoid attention, she could see that a pistol was aimed at her face. She tried not to panic as her peripherals could see the wolf's mouth turn into a snarl.

"Sin, what the f…what are you doing?"

"Yo, mutt. No greeting for the returning genius?" The green-haired punk used a finger to press the button on his weapon's cylindrical generator. "Lack of respect could cost you something, you know?"

"Get that away from her," the Faunus growled while his hand grew long black claws and the other reached for the gun on his belt. "I don't care if this is a joke, that's not something a sane person would ever do."

"Sane? Sure, my mental state is nothing like what the normal masses have." The green boy's thoughts made him giggle, "But it's what makes me the bees knees. Don't see why we can't meet eye-to-eye on this as the messed up lads."

By now, the conversation was making Ruby find questions she didn't want to ask. Wondering the two boys' relationship was the least concern amongst the rest. However, she noticed Jet didn't sound angry, but sad when he said the next unexpected sentence.

"I also wonder the same about you. You always had a better conscious, even more than me. Why do you try so hard to get rid of it?"

The 'sleeping' red student noticed that the gunner looked immensely shocked. Thinking he was feeling happy about the comment, Ruby found she was dead wrong when the boy's face twisted into something dark.

"Oh, I see," Sin harshly laughed. "You think I'm not qualified to meet that man's standards, huh? You know he abandoned all hopes for me, but to see you of all people rub it in my face?! At least you're on his radar, I'm lucky to even talk to him when he's not too busy pushing me away!"

With fury only matched by a wild Grimm, the one who idolized Green aimed his weapon at Jet. Willing to fire after activating his Semblance, the unstable teenager formed a feral grin. "Oh, don't worry! This kid'll be safe even when I get this slug into your face, you motherfu-."

"No!" Dropping her act, the girl slammed the gun away right as it discharged a voltaic round into the ceiling. Feeling strange to not feel her Aura, Ruby still vaulted from the couch to slam both feet into the gunslinger's chest. After sending the body crashing through the main door, she quickly ran out to try and yank away the boy of green's weapon.

"Let go, Red!" Sin backhanded his attacker before kicking her in the stomach from the ground he stood up from. With Aura returned, he smacked an energy fist into the girl before sending her flying with an electric bullet. Breathing in the night's cold air, he still felt sore from the earlier drop kick. A punch from a different person increased the pain.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jet struck his offender at the face to send him falling. Kneeling while grabbing his teammate's jacket, the wolf repeatedly punched his enemy's face. Despite the surrounding dim lights, his Faunus traits allowed him to keep going at the stricken spot without missing a beat.

After one more whack, Sin managed to charge his gun and aim it at the wolf's chest. Firing, he sent the Faunus flying with body sparking. As he got up, he saw that his teammate was already rushing at him with a **Jet Impact, **the dark energy gauntlet that made contact with the stomach. Sliding across the ground behind him, the boy managed to land on his knees and skid to a stop.

Jet knew he should have stopped there, but the thought of Ruby's added suffering made him angry at his acquaintance, who should have known better. Blinded by rage, he ran on and prepared a **Jet Claw **to skewer**.**

"Enough!" Yellow energy flew up in front of the target, forcing the one attacking to back off. The Aura died down to reveal Yang, who looked furious by the ongoing brawl. "I leave for a few minutes to find this?! You said this was going to be easy!"

"It was supposed to, but the babysitter lost his temper at a joke!" Sin got up from his spot as he dusted off his jacket. "He even knew I wasn't going to do it, but did he back down? No, he just went rabid on me like he had dementia!"

Yang was about to reply when she noticed Jet stomp towards her for the one on her side. Pushing him away, she raised a finger and exclaimed, "Back off, what's your problem?!"

"It's none of your business!" The Faunus was about to push forward until a red blur appeared in front of him. He noticed that it was Ruby, who recovered and took the time to get her weapon that was hanging on her waist.

"Jet, I don't know who this guy is, but please forgive him. If he's with my sister, then she'll make sure he stays under control."

Words from his worried friend made the boy of black calm and take several steps back. Right as he did, a shotgun blast slammed into his face. He looked furiously at the blonde whose arm was pushed by Sin to make the weapon go off.

"Suck on that, ya stinking animal!" The green-haired boy felt something hard slam into his balls. Whimpering, he fell to his knees while his legs closed at the stricken spot. He tried to give a middle finger to the culprit, but the blonde only grabbed it to hide it from her younger sibling.

Putting pressure on her hold, the brawler felt ecstatic to see her sister in one piece. Busy making her victim bark like a retarded seal, she exclaimed, "Hey sis, here to pick you up with a friend of ours."

Unsure of the comment's meaning, Ruby's eyes widened when she saw Weiss walk up to them. Not expecting this arrival, she was definitely surprised when her partner came to give a hug, a rare contact between the two.

"I can't believe it! You're okay!" Pulling back, the snowy girl made strict eye contact. "Are you really alright? I heard you went through surgery, but you weren't admitted to a hospital!"

"I'm…I'm fine, really Weiss." Still surprised, the team leader couldn't shrug off her immense confusion, much less her raised eyes. "Why would I go to a hospital? I've only been gone for several hours."

All heads except for Jet's turned on the concerned girl of red. As the most worried, Yang released her hold and said, "Ruby, you've been out for three days. We were about to go looking for you until this guy here called us yesterday and told us what happened."

"Really?" asked the informed Huntress. Smiling as she thought of her caretaker, she said, "I didn't know. Just woke up a while ago, safe and sound."

"Oh, okay." With voice and smile strangely calm, the older sister looked over at Weiss. "Hey, can you go inside with Ruby? I need some alone time with these guys."

The angry glint in the purple eyes didn't go unnoticed by the heiress, who nodded her head. "Sure, but don't take too long with these two."

"I'm not going. I should be here to listen too." The crimson Huntress felt wary from becoming fully aware of the situation. She was also worried at how her related teammate might do something to the one who took care of her.

Weiss noticed her leader's stubborn stare. "It's fine. While we wait, let's take the time to catch up. You'll need to especially explain why you needed that surgery in the first place."

Again, the youngest was about to protest until she saw Jet place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We won't take too long. Besides, you missed a day of school. Getting behind won't help your or your teammates."

"…Okay, but I still don't' like this." Despite the comment, the leader went inside with Weiss. Her eyes briefly met her friend's gray ones right as the door closed shut.

Once the coast was clear, Goldilocks suddenly grabbed the wolf's collar and lifted him high to where he was dangling. "It's great to see you again, Jet." The cheerful voice became dark as the blonde asked, "Now what did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing," replied the calm delivery boy. "I didn't do anything."

"Really? Cause from my experience, a strapping fellow like you with a girl at your place says a lot of things. It's even super weird how you told us what happened to her after she went missing for days! I'd kill a guy for doing that with anyone I care about!"

Jet remembered that he needed to give Bitters the time to make a discrete surgery. This meant no contact until the doctor could transport his office away with his Semblance.

"Hello?" asked Yang as her grip became tighter. "Care to answer or do I need to start beating the living shit out of what you obviously did?!"

"Hang on, cowgirl," said the amused Sin. Sanity restored from his last blow, he snickered, "As much as I love your plan, you're going to waste your time. Let me just vouch for this guy since it's not really his style to take advantage of a girl."

The blonde took a moment to give her captive a hard stare. Immediately after, she let go from agreeing that it was a waste of time due to circumstances. "Fine, but if you did something, I'll find out later. After that, I'll wreck you when you least expect it." The calm voice didn't match the threatening sound of her gauntlet reloading, shotgun at ready.

The green-haired brat grinned at the sight. "Okay, back to business, we need to swap information."

"Is it about Blake Belladonna?" Jet saw his question create a moment of shock. "You two weren't really covert when you were out to find her. That one battle from today made it online, but I took it down before it could go viral."

"W, t, fuck? Why'd you go and do that?! We could have made lien on that video!" Sin stopped when his partner pushed him away. He felt angry when he heard her say, "Thanks, though that doesn't change my opinion of you. And what do you know about Blake?"

That moment was when the self-proclaimed genius fell into a panic. Masking it with a smile, he hurriedly placed his arm around the other boy's shoulders and winked at the blonde. "Eh, just a sec, Yang. Need one-on-one time with my buddy here." He didn't wait for an answer as he dragged the boy of black far away.

"Sin, what are you doing?"

"Are you deaf? I just said I need to talk to you alone." He looked over his shoulder to see the unmoving Yang give him a suspicious look. Turning back to the other, he could see the wolf give him the same expression. "Listen, we're cool, right?"

"After what just happened? I have every mind to punch your face in and feed your remains to the Grimm," growled the Faunus.

"Look, let bygones be bygones. On that note, I need you to not mention how I, the evil mastermind, had Pummel use his pack to put some punch during that FUBAR incident. Oh, and you can't mention that Saligia affects Faunus, need to save that if blondie would like more intel from mwah."

Jet looked confused as he glanced at Yang before his fellow group member. "Why do you care? You even said she wasn't your type before, so this can't be just to get her in bed."

"That's before I realized that she's more than a pretty face with a rocking body." For some reason, the arrogant boy smiled from his past impressions. "She's been my asset this entire time too, so I'd like to keep things shitless between the two of us if possible. You get what I'm saying, right?"

"I do," said Jet as he realized his own advantage. "But those conditions come with a set of my own. We'll talk about it as we get this case done."

Sin looked befuddled before annoyed. "Your conditions? Are you really that greedy? Heck, maybe it's good to add that my loud mouth might tell that kid something unpleasant if you don't listen."

"The same goes for you. I'm sure Yang would like to know how you had a piece aimed to blow off Ruby's head just a while ago."

The green-haired kid roughly pushed the Faunus. "Bitch, don't you dare think you can threaten me!" He felt arms return his recent action, feet stumbling to keep the body balanced. Fed up, he was about to reach for his gun when Yang came between the boys and raise her hands in a halting motion.

"I told you two to quit it." With arms on her waist, she sighed, "Seriously, are these stupid issues going to cause us trouble the entire time we're here? You two always look like you're about to go to war against each other."

Both males made brief eye contact with heated glares. Sin turned away while grumbling curses. Jet looked over at Yang and said, "No, we'll cooperate as we all go on to find Blake."

"Find? You mean you know where she is right now?" Yang's excited face grew sad, crestfallen from thinking of what happened earlier today. "But what good is one more body if we don't even know how to help her?"

"There is a way. I'll explain it after we talk to Weiss and Ruby; they need to go back to school since our search doesn't need more people." Before the wolf could think of something convincing for the mentioned girls, he noticed the other two not move from their spots. "Is something wrong?"

Sin remained quiet while the Huntress asked, "Just like that, you're giving us what could help us? How? And why?"

"You don't need to know the first part. For the second, I'm doing this to keep a promise made with your sister…as her indebted friend." Straightening out his black overcoat, he finished, "Is that good enough for you?"

Yang immediately nodded as she decided to take the boy for his word. Excitedly following her new comrade with hope, she didn't notice how the green-haired male looked pissed from her reaction, more the cause for it.

"Wait," said the brawler. "So we're going straight to her right after we send them back to Beacon?"

Jet shook his head as his hand reached for the doorknob. "A recent contact is keeping an eye on her. What comes after that meeting is going to be the hard part." Going inside, he noticed Ruby opening and closing a door that led to the white laboratory from earlier.

Weiss, standing behind her leader, had her eye twitch at the sound of each clack. "Please tell me you haven't lost your mind because all I'm seeing is a toilet and sink."

"But there was more than this! I'm sure I…oh." The black-haired girl froze when she noticed the apartment owner. She realized her action made it obvious she was awake during the doctor's visit. Feeling bad, she stood away from the door with a downcast gaze. "I didn't mean to peep. I-."

"It's alright," replied the Faunus as he came over and closed his restroom door shut. Relieved Basil Bitters could make his move, he noticed his friend's sad, but curious expression. "And I'll explain it to you someday. Right now, you and Weiss should go back to Beacon."

After that statement began a long, arduous conversation of why the girls had to leave. Sin and Yang's spontaneous spats with each other didn't leave Jet much options to sound convincing.

* * *

><p>AN:

Oh dear, it looks like the group is going to take on super Blake. Yet, they might have someone joining their ranks since Jet did mention he had a contact. Hint: It's not an OC.

So remember how Yang mentioned that she'll kill some random guy who stayed with a female friend for several days? Kind of weird when you consider Sun's entrance, so adding tolerance with Jet's own thing in this chapter might help that out.

And to note, the story so far has been part of the canon storyline. As of now, this is taking place after Forever Fall and before the White Fang thing.


	16. Shocking Therapy

Chapter 16: Shocking Therapy

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

Lol, this chapter is going to make your emotions go up and down. Might also make the next week have you wonder what's going to happen after finishing this.

Please read and review.

* * *

><p>"Blake? Blake, are you alright?"<p>

The Faunus shook out of her daze to see Velvet sitting near her in her school clothes. Still dazed from her escaping Yang and Sin, she remembered she was hanging out at a motel room with vanilla-colored walls. Her ass was set on a small beige bed while the rabbit was on the second, both covered in the orange light of the setting sun.

"I'm okay, just recovering from a recent scuffle."

"Scuffle? With whom?"

The girl of black felt her back ache, the same spot stricken by Yang's shotgun blast from earlier. "With my partner from Beacon. It was more her trying to help me and…and I rejected with a harsh response."

"You shouldn't have done that, Blake." One long ear drooped as the owner became sad. "It's hard for you to suffer with only me by your side and…and we're not the closest of friends. In fact, I might have not been that helpful this entire time."

"Don't say that." Feeling her voice rise in exclamation, the girl of black tried to lower it back to normal. "Never ever say that when you've been the only person who has been with me this entire time."

Velvet wasn't sure if this was true as her junior came to her only while disregarding the help from others. And despite the voice sounded sincere, she heard hints of lust lace around the words. While glad she picked this location to hang out in, she was hoping today would have been a rare occasion of abstinence.

The bunny took a quick peek at a nearby clock to see it was past an expected time. Unsure why she wasn't getting a signal, the rabbit decided that now was a time to leave despite forgetting to put on underwear.

"Uh, Blake? I'm going to go out to get some snacks." Getting up, the brown Faunus walked over to the door. "Is there anything you need while I'm out?" She tried not to yelp when she saw the other materialize in front from a shroud of shadows.

"I'll have you on served with the bed right behind you." The afflicted girl placed a hand under the other's chin. Leaning over for some intimate contact, she missed as her prey spun around her to continue on towards the door. The appearance of a challenge had her heart feel titillated.

Velvet also realized her mistake, making her slow down and casually place her hand on the doorknob. "I'm not exactly on the menu." She wanted to run, but her desire to help made her pause, a choice she may have regretted when she saw the rough approach of her friend.

**Lemon Start**

Blake rammed the rabbit to the door, mouth ravaging the other's with locked lips. Breathing hard from her heated passion, she had hands grab wrists and pin them to the wall, allowing her to continue her furious make out.

Velvet moaned from the pleasure of twisted tongues and the pain on her wrists. She tried to stand only to find her feet stumbling as the kisser pushed her down. With legs turning to jelly, she eventually dropped as she resigned, leaving her fate at the mercy of the other. Head leaning against the door, she felt a hand thrust into her skirt with fingers reaching the entrance of her pussy.

The cat felt excitement from hearing moans as she pumped in and out two digits that rose to three. Her other hand raised Velvet's shirt to expose a bra she ripped open before mouth encased the red nipple. Each noise from her lover encouraged her to move faster until the loudest one came with a shivering orgasm.

Unwilling to stop, Blake quickly grabbed both legs to move them apart. Her mouth went straight for the pink entrance, tongue lapping up juices. At one point, she penetrated deep inside while fingers pinched the clitoris to force the rabbit into another mind-blowing release.

Blake pulled out and with gentle care, had both hands set on the bunny's cheeks. She moved the head until her eyes made contact with the other's. She felt ecstatic to see the brown girl's expression looking tired from the intense pleasure.

"Don't tell me you're done. We've only just begun." Words sounding like a feast was in session, the cat grabbed one slim leg. Licking the thigh, she moved her own limbs until the girls had legs in a scissor position, clitorises set near each other.

Velvet felt strange as this appeared like something a man would do to a woman. Giving up on negotiations, the bunny gritted her teeth as her pussy met contact with the other. Submissive, she moaned as sweat formed from the increasing motions.

As the first time in doing this, Blake felt euphoria from her dominant position. Thrusting her hips, she heard her partner squeal from their rubbed clitorises. This had her move again and again until she reached a frantic rhythm.

"Doesn't it look like we're mating!?" Loud gasps and pants were what Blake needed to push Velvet's leg closer to her body. With snatch feeling more of the other's opening, her body's movements went from thrusts to hard slams that made their bodies bang against the door. "Oh, I wish it was. You'd mother our beautiful children and I would always provide for the two of us."

The vocal fantasy created fear in the submissive girl. "P-please, Blake!" Velvet paused to moan through an orgasm and press her hands against the door that her face almost hit. "Slow down, someone might hear us."

"Then let them." Both arms grabbed the leg to intensify the raw sensation. "I don't care who finds out about us, so you shouldn't either."

"B-but people might have the wrong idea if they do!"

The statement made something snap inside the Saligia victim. To think of the rabbit leaving her because of what others thought made her anger rise, her frown twist into a snarl. Her nails began to rake against the rabbit's leg until blood came out in droplets.

Velvet felt strange as pleasure mixed with pain. Going by instinct, she yelped while her arms did their best to support her body against the door frame. She stopped the moment she felt all sensations die down as the other body became limp. She looked up to see her partner's eyes glare at her while tears came down her face.

"If you care so much, then let me finish this next one, okay?"

The rabbit nodded, but knew better. Bracing for what was to come, she accepted the girl of black's kiss that was tenderer than the previous. She used this to muffle her shriek that came from the pain of two hands ripping into her back while their hips hit each other with wild abandon.

In her sadistic state, Blake felt joy from causing pain to the other. The remnants of her conscious told her to stop, but her weariness from the previous times made her care less. Most of her entire being was becoming lost to the disease making her more animal than human.

One more hump led to both girls moaning in their locked mouths from their final orgasms. Releasing the kiss, the black-haired girl could see blood inside the spit hanging from her mouth. Feeling sad and angry for what she did, she used the last of her sanity to hug the Faunus as the two continued lying on the floor with legs combined.

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Velvet finished dressing into her casual clothes that she had inside her backpack. Hearing the water still running from the nearby restroom, the Faunus felt concerned as she walked through the door. She gasped from seeing her former alpha holding a razor near her wrist at the sink.<p>

"Blake, no!" The rabbit made a grab for the blade's handle. She struggled after grabbing as her afflicted junior tried to pull it away. Unwilling to let go, she desperately pleaded, "You can't do this to yourself! Please, just finish washing and we'll talk."

"Words aren't enough anymore!" The cat's eyes held pain as she did her best to not hurt the one who was trying to help her. "And it's not just that; everyone has tried everything for me, but nothing is working! Even you'll give up on me as I'm decaying into nothing!"

"That's not true! I'm still here for you!"

"Liar! It's going to happen and once it does, I'll only have this pain remind me I'm still alive!"

The girl of black found herself on the floor with cheek radiating a stinging pain. Unsure of what happened, she looked up to see the rabbit holding her razor in one hand while the other was held up in the air. The Faunus in disguise realized she was slapped so fast and hard, she was left speechless.

Velvet kept a stern face while trying not to shake her burning hand. Abiding by kindness and discipline, she calmly said, "Come, we need to talk now." Taking her friend's hand, she led her back towards one bed. Right as she sat down, she noticed the other's lustful smile.

"You were never this feisty before. Why don't you try to dominate me this time?"

The rabbit gently pushed against her fellow student, who tried to move in for a kiss. Careful not to create reason for another mood swing, she asked, "What was your previous comment about? You never mentioned any form of self-degradation."

Blake felt her mood go from pleasure to pain. She would have lashed out, but their recent relief session allowed her to find some form of patience. In a monotone voice, she said, "Oh, that trivial matter? It's fine, I'm just losing my ability to be human."

The speaker's calm tone made the listener nervous. "Be human? What do you mean?"

"I don't…I don't feel alive unless I'm having sex, hurting someone, or doing something immoral." Feeling some form of proper sadness, the afflicted female let out a bitter laugh. "And despite our efforts in the beginning, we tried to find a cure. We tried anything that could help, but it always ends with you becoming naked and wounded.

"It's apparent that soon, your very life may be in danger because of me, someone who is no better than a wild animal mauling an innocent person…yes, such image does befit my inevitable outcome."

Velvet wasn't sure if what her friend was true, but she couldn't deny it as their past meetings have met increased violence and lust. Hiding the physical evidence also became harder, especially when changing clothes would involve the presence of her leader, Coco.

"Blake, I never knew. I…I'm sorry for what's happening, but that doesn't mean you should lose hope." In an attempt to comfort, the rabbit did her best to find more words as physical contact might lead to another fuck session.

"There's no need to be sorry." The girl of black leaned her head against the rabbit's shoulder, unexpectedly in control. "And lose hope? No, I can't feel that when you're here. Even when you have to leave me for your safety…I can't thank you enough for your given care." Eyes teary, her voice shook as her face rubbed against the fabric. "I'm just happy someone could even tolerate all of this. I can't imagine what my fate would have been if I was alone."

The older student suddenly felt glad that she was needed in such a way. Her joy turned to sadness as she also took into account that she couldn't do anything to restore Blake to a time before this. The despairing mood changed when she heard her Scroll ring from her brown pack.

"Um, Blake? I need to go take care of an errand. You know, the dinner I ordered for the two of us while you were in the bathroom?"

"Dinner? Is it that late already?" The younger female took out her own Scroll to see that it was later than she realized. "Oh, alright. Go ahead, I can definitely wait to eat some good food."

Velvet nodded as she walked over to the door. She stopped midway when she heard, "Come back soon. If you stay out too long…if something happens to you, then I'll find you no matter what has to be done."

The last sentence held a growl so vicious, it made hairs stand on the brown Faunus's skin. "S-sure, of course. I'll be back so soon, it would hardly seem like I was gone in the first place." Quickly opening the door, she closed it behind and leaned her back against it before her huge sigh of releif. She realized the air was cold while lights from the concrete hallway lit through the fresh evening.

With no hesitation, the bunny jumped over the front railing, falling past two floors towards the red plaza below. Landing without feeling much impact, she looked up to see one out of the three faces she was hoping to meet.

"Jet, it's good to see you again, although you're somewhat late."

The wolf sighed as he uncrossed his arms and glared at his allies standing behind him. "I'm sorry, but these two wouldn't stop arguing in our prior engagement."

"It's not my fault," Sin exclaimed. "This blonde broad here wouldn't let me do anything with her little brat around."

"Cussing and smoking not a stick, but a full cigar?! You can't expect me to let you do that in front of my baby sister!" Yang restrained herself as she realized now was meant for Blake's sake. Even tolerating the green-haired boy's middle finger, she looked over at Velvet and asked, "So you took care of her this entire time?"

"Yes, or I tried to. Right now, she's not doing so well." Looking up with room in mind, Velvet finished, "She's on the verge of losing everything. There's nothing I can do anymore to help her." She turned to Jet, locked her hands together, and pleaded, "Please help her. You did say you have something that could help, right?"

Jet took out a small green box from his jacket. Setting it between two fingers, he raised it where everyone could see it. "I did and it's this."

"A cure? Wait, I thought there wasn't one." The blonde Huntress glared at Sin, who didn't return it as he was also surprised.

"Chastity Tear isn't a cure. It's a drug that could suppress the effects of the disease." The wolf opened the container and shook out a small green capsule onto his hand. Mentally reviewing what Bitters told him, he finished, "This may not be permanent, but it's the only chance we have before the situation gets worse."

"Alright, then feed it to the sick bitch already." Sin ignored Velvet's shocked expression and Yang's snarl as he felt jealous not to have found this cure earlier. "You got it, so what are we waiting around here for?"

"We're waiting for me to finish explaining, so shut up." Jet slowly spoke as he almost lose his temper at his green-haired accomplice.

Giving his brown-haired contact the medicine, the Prophet deviant's face twisted into an expression of doubt. "Velvet, this will help once it's ingested, but feeding it is the hardest part. The pill is made up of components that Blake will be able to identify from a distance. Her system will react to it as a threat and force her into an uncontrollable state."

"If at all possible, this cannot happen or she may not become approachable to anyone for a while, even by you."

"Wait, why does it have to be her?" Yang asked. Walking closer, she said, "If my teammate is going to get violent, then I should be the one doing this." Before she could grab the pill, she saw the hand move away. The surprised junior look up at the older student, who had her long ears slightly drooped.

"I-I think I see why it has to be me. Right now, her trust is focused on me. She's even admitted it when she was dealing with the worst of her case."

Jet nodded while the blonde sighed in defeat. Seeing this had Velvet close her fingers over the capsule-shaped solution.

"I-If we're going to do this, then we need to hurry and get some food. Right now, Blake is waiting for me to bring something back soon."

* * *

><p>Blake stared at the bright light of the clock displayed on her Scroll while sitting on bed. Amber eyes narrowed at each second passing onto the next number. Already, it's been fifteen minutes and she's getting ready to go on the hunt as her affliction was driving her over the edge.<p>

"Calm down, she'll be back. She's been with me this long. She hasn't left me yet." Her words made her calm for a moment before anger took over. "But what if she's in danger? Torchwick is out there; he might attack and rape her. That sly bastard."

"Or what if she's cheating on me. I'm not a man and she has needs. Yatsuhashi looks like he has everything…that bitch. If she needed a dick, I could have found something for the two of us." Blake smiled as she imagined new ways to pleasure the Faunus. Her imagination suddenly brought a moment of sanity, making her horrified at how she could think of such things.

Losing the struggle to maintain control, pain radiated throughout her body. She bit her arm and hoped it help. It didn't as her sharp teeth drew blood. The Faunus licked the wound as her emotion homed back to panic, thinking she would chase away the rabbit if seen as she was.

Her head shot up when the door opened. She turned her head and smiled when Velvet came through with a plastic bag in hand. "You're here!" Hopping off, she approached the brown-haired girl. "What took you so long?"

"The line was unimaginably huge. It was ridiculous, even when this was ordered ahead of time." As the bunny handed over the food, she nervously glanced at the water bottle in her other hand. Remembering she mixed the medicine inside, she gave the best grin possible and raised the drink in an offering gesture. "Here, you look thirsty. Sorry if this is all I could get; I might have had a sip along the way back."

Blake smiled at the thoughtful remark and the small excitement from the thought of an indirect kiss. This emotion was what allowed her to ignore how her body felt repulsed by the liquid's contents.

"Thank you. I'll be sure I…I…"

Velvet became frightened as her younger cohort suddenly went from a soft gaze to a hardened glare. Thinking she lost her cover, the bunny took a nervous step back. "B-blake? What's wrong?"

"You don't hear it?" hissed the black-haired girl. "You don't smell it either?"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Seeing her companion reaching for her weapons made Velvet glance over at her pack full of Dust. She noticed the afflicted unexpectedly form a twisted grin full of malice.

"It looks like we have some peeping perverts," Blake said in a sing-song voice. "Wait here, I'll be back after I'm done playing."

Outside on a nearby rooftop, Sin threw off his earpiece as he had a receiver somewhere on Velvet's body. Glancing through the dimly-lit night at the others, he yelled, "She knows where we are! She's gonna-."

Glass crashed as shadows flew through the night sky. The green-haired punk raised his gun to shoot, but the nearby Yang pushed it away from sight. "It's set to stun, not ki-." A kick from the present brunet slammed into his face, throwing him to the ground.

Jet had a dark-blue short sword out to block the rapid strikes going from him to Yang. Onto a counter, he missed and found shotgun blasts to his head.

"Sorry!" Yang tried to grab her partner, but found two blades slamming her into the wall of a building. Sliding down to the roof below her, she rubbed her hand over her stricken stomach. Making up her mind she could no longer hold back, the brawler blasted back into battle.

Blake laughed as she kicked away Sin before shadows enveloped her body. Reappearing over her teammate, she fell and used her knee to slam the blonde's head right into the rooftop pavement. "Is this the best you can do?" she taunted as a blade of shadows flung out from her palm towards Sin.

The green-haired gunner ducked as he fired his gun, only to miss and find himself thrown backwards from a flying kick. Waving his hands as he was about to fall over the edge, a hand yanked him onto solid ground. Thinking it was Yang, he was about to say thanks when he noticed it was actually Jet.

"Get off!"

The black-haired boy huffed as he listened. Looking back, he saw his team's target dancing around the girl of yellow with blades flying, ones in her hands and those of shadows thrown from swinging limbs. He frowned to see that the brawler couldn't land a solid hit. Her last miss forced him to go in while he fired his gun.

Suddenly, two of Blake's shadow remnants got in the way of the bullets, taking the hits for their owner. Shocked to see the Shadow Semblance so powerful, the wolf still moved in while he had a **Jet Blade **on, black energy grow from his weapon's metal. He swung it right as Yang recovered and came from the other side to trap the Faunus.

"Ooh, teamwork." Blake had various weapons erupt from her entire body. The objects made of shadows pushed back the attackers, allowing her to form a claymore that rose from her back. Holding the hilt with a strong tail-life form, the cat aimed it at Yang while she saw Jet fall off the roof's edge from the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry, gangbangs are a no-no." Swinging the weapon, she finished, "Penetrations are much more delicious." Right before contact, the Saligia victim hissed as her Semblance shut down. Frustrated to see her shadow weapons disappear, the girl aimed her sharp amber eyes at the culprit.

"Like that bitch?!" Uncrossing his arms from a time-out stance, he fired his gun. He smirked to see his electric round slam into and shock Yang. Before he could retreat, he saw Blake run into him with her knees, forcing him down to the ground.

The cat smirked to see the boy below her cough in pain and surprise. Feeling her mood shift to a dangerous form of sadism, she had her hand reach down towards the boy's balls, claws set to rip them out. Upon contact, her eyes rose when she felt the shape.

"My, this package is huge."

"Uh, thanks?" The green-haired brat hoped the comment meant the girl wouldn't carry out her action.

"No need, these are about to become mine." Before Blake could grip and rip, she saw a small tornado blow towards her. Caught in the winds, she was thrown back towards one end of the roof. Regaining her footing, she was about to attack when she realized the identity of the culprit.

"Velvet?!" The cat stared in disbelief at the brown-haired girl who had her hand out. Shocked by the betrayal, she couldn't dodge the rabbit's thrown fireball. Trying to stand strong, she didn't notice Jet jumping at her from behind with a **Jet Gauntlet. **When the power punch threw her forward, she used a shadow to jump into the air.

"**Jet Warp!"**

Blake saw the wolf reappear in front of her with **Jet Claw** set. The surprised girl tried to block with her weapons, but couldn't stop her body from flying backwards towards the ground. Desperate to regain control, she made ready to run once her feet made its landing. Her focus shifted once she realized that Yang was running at her with body in flames. Ready to retaliate, an electric bullet made contact with her body. She looked to the side to see Sin smirking at her with his gun raised, its generator running on an unusual amount of energy.

What Blake didn't know is that the green-haired gunner used his earlier attack to power up the blonde's Semblance. Despite this lack of knowledge, the cat realized that as she was paralyzed, there was no escape.

What she considered Velvet's betrayal and the last-minute teamwork made surrender her only choice. This was set in stone as the Ember Celica meeting her head made her vision see yellow before pitch black.

* * *

><p>Blake's first thought upon awakening was to escape. Thrashing around while opening her eyes, she realized she was back in the hotel room with limbs bound in sturdy handcuffs. The cat tried to speak, but could only make muffles as a red ball gag restrained proper speech. Even her Semblance couldn't work thanks to some kind of interference going through the air.<p>

"Well shit, she's awake."

The Faunus saw the comment came from Sin, who was standing near Jet and Yang. She glanced to the side to see Velvet standing and portraying a comforting smile.

"Blake, are you alright? Can you hear me?" The image of glaring amber eyes had her frown and nervously raise a hand that held a Chastity Tear. "See this? This is what is going to help you. Please accept it, we couldn't do it when you were asleep. Your body just wouldn't accept it without your consent."

Without waiting, the senior student carefully reached for the back clasp of the gag. After taking off the clasp, she quickly pulled back until the afflicted girl's lips came into view. "S-so will you eat it?" Velvet carefully edged her hand towards the mouth. "This can really help you. So here you go, bottoms u-."

Velvet's eyes widened into saucers as her hand was consumed by the other's mouth. Teeth biting in, she screeched while the others scrambled over to help her. As Yang pulled on the arm, she yelled, "Blake, stop it! You're hurting her!"

The furious Faunus didn't listen. She cared less although Jet and Sin's Aura punches forced her to let go. Still thrashing with electric currents coursing through her body, she gave her former friend an expression filled with accusation and hurt.

"You bitch! This is worse than what I feared! You brought others here so they would put me down like an animal!" Wild from the disease, her body began to spasm from the multiple emotions running through her mind. Drool fell out of the mouth that continued to spit out harsh comments.

When she was done and noticed everyone's shocked faces, the cat found that her state settled on sadness. Feeling tears go down her cheeks, she whispered, "I thought I could trust you, but it's obvious that even you can't accept me for this. If this is going to happen with everyone else, then just kill me and get this over with!"

Although the comments were coming from an insane mind, Velvet covered her mouth with teary eyes. She didn't want this from Blake when she was only trying to help. Trying not to cry, she saw Jet take the pill from her hand and hold it up for the others to see.

"Do you see this, Blake? This can help you suppress what has been making yours and others' lives hell at this point."

"Suppress? What good will that do if it can't cure it?" Puffy red eyes cast down, she finished, "You don't understand how hard it's been. To know it's going to come back just makes my future all the more pointless."

Feeling smaller bits of her sanity return, she used it to plead, "So please…just finish me. All of you may be against this, but you might not find another chance like this until later."

"Okay, this is taking too long. Everyone get out." The sudden remark from Sin made everyone create a mix of expressions. The one with attention looked at Jet and said, "I got this, so get out. And don't worry, I won't kill her."

"Why should I listen to you?" the wolf asked. The blonde and brunette girl had expressions silently asking their own version of the question.

"If you don't, then I'll just drop the field and let the kitty cat here turn all of you into shedding posts." The brat smirked as he saw his threat affect everyone, especially his male cohort. "So get the fuck out before my temper goes off."

Jet paused, considering his options. Unwilling to challenge from his experience, he sighed and made his way towards the door. "You have three minutes. If you can't finish, we're coming back inside."

"That's all the time I need, asshole." Sin noticed Yang's worried expression. Putting up a genuine smile, he calmly said, "Don't worry, I got this. Remember? Don't have a reason to disappoint you when there were chances. This won't be one of those times."

The blonde frowned, but still left with Velvet tailing her. When the door shut closed, the genius boy cackled as his hand reached into one jacket pocket to drop off his gun. Going through another, he eventually revealed his hand wearing a dark green gauntlet. Its brown wires went inside the sleeve towards a small oval-shaped generator attached to his back.

Blake felt awry as she was at the other's mercy. "So why do you need to be alone with me? Are you…going to finish me?"

"Maybe," replied the green-haired brat. He flexed his fingers to make sure his invention was tight.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, cause I'm about to shoot a few thousand volts inside you."

"Wh-what?! No, stop!" Blake was about to call for help when her eyes homed in on the Chastity Tear held between Sin's fingers. She also noticed how the other had a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, little miss hypocrite does want to live. I reckoned this drug here is why you were acting a little more violent than usual, right?"

The Faunus wasn't sure no thanks to Saligia's random nature, thus she couldn't answer as the boy came closer to her, perching his bottom on the bed. Head up and biting out of instinct, she saw her reach was too short as her oppressor had his sparking gauntlet prepared to grab her leg.

"Before I do this, you get that what you did in the past month wasn't in vain. And given your track record, you have a will to live after you left the White Fang." Sin ignored how his declared info surprised the other. "But your will's a bit weak after what it's been through, so we're going to have you open your mouth when it's screaming from this bitch of a pain."

"Just remember, you have to give me a chance to shove this thing down your throat." Raising the pill, the boy genius looked serious with his next sentence. "Few seconds of this is pretty lethal, so use that remaining willpower of yours to make this count. Rather not have the two outside castrate me if they find out you died."

To her surprise, Blake had a moment of clarity to exclaim, "Wait, why are you doing this?"

Sin had his hand raised high. "Because nobody else doesn't have the stones to do this, especially that dumb dog when he's been helping out for the sake of his cutie pie."

"No, I mean…why after how I treated, even almost killed you? People like you going this far must mean there's a catch."

The boy had his eyes rise up in wonder. "I guess part of it is guilt, another from thinking I owe Yang after she's been…well, she's put up my bitchiness this far. Why not return the favor?"

Blake was about to consider Sin as her partner's friend until she frowned at the boy whose face gave a smile of pure evil.

"Of course, the cowgirl does owe me for other things. This might also be payback for your being a bother; you really should have died after Pummel couldn't finish the job!"

The Faunus snarled as she just realized why the False Prophet's voice was familiar. "You bastard, that was-." She couldn't finish as the gauntlet made contact, sending powerful sparks into her body. Yelling out of pain, she tried to focus as she hoped the pill was heading towards her mouth.

There could also be a chance her life was forfeit, that this was all a ploy to end her without the others being able to run interference.

* * *

><p>AN: Since Sin is a mothefucker with his own agenda, can't really know what he'll do in this low chance of this working, right?

Stay tuned when…oh yeah, it's when we see the return of a reformed Junior and the twins.


	17. Settled Hierarchy

Chapter 17: Settled Hierarchy

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

Some people have been wondering why I was kind of rough on one relationship. Hopefully, this will finalize not just that, but another element of the conflict that is actually going to tie into the end (a.k.a the finale of this Volume 1 story).

* * *

><p>"You're a dumbass."<p>

"Shut up."

"Why?" laughed Yang. "You shocked Blake while your mouth was ranting about crap that pissed her off. And you untied right after you fed the pill while she was in a shitty mood?! You're a real piece of work sometimes."

Sin huffed as he shoved his pants inside the pockets of his ripped jeans. Feeling remnants of the Faunus's claws on his cheek, he walked on the dark street towards a far destination while the blonde member of team Ruby was at his side.

A few hours earlier, the green-haired brat succeeded in his forced insertion. This act of completion blinded him from the fact that the Faunus was mad by his careless revelation. After he believed he could untie the girl, she assaulted his body, beating the shit out of everything except for his reproductive organs.

When the others came in, Blake disappeared into the night while her victim was left twitching on the floor. Nobody knew where she went, but her later apology message to Yang showed a hopeful sign that Chastity Tear was working. This result made the blonde partner happy, but still pissed by the method used.

"So tell me again why you had to zap my sick friend?"

The question made Sin look away in anger. "Because as a mental influence, Saligia wasn't going to go away unless you add some kind of interference. Pain's been used from learned behaviors to use of submission, so why the fuck not?"

"Oh look, a jackass with a brain. That actually sounds good compared to the idiots with your manners."

"And don't you forget it." The green-haired brat waved his arms around in playful arrogance. "I'm not just cool, I know how to maintain it even when a guy gets his drivers license revoked and get sent to a jail with poor security."

Yang rose an eyebrow. "That's oddly specific. Care to explain?"

"Not much details since trader's secret. Just examples of how my awesome skills were needed to help some peeps out …well, for however long it helped before they would get back into the same damn situation." Mumbling the last part placed the brat in a bad mood.

The girl of yellow didn't like how their light conversation went down in such a short time. Smiling, she gently bumped her fist against the other's shoulder. "But it's nice to see things resolved now. Kind of, except for…shit."

Unwillingly, the Ruby member's comment had her remember that Sin was a part of the city's mess, a mass of problems growing no thanks to Torchwick's own activities. This had her willing to ask a question to settle one uncomfortable thought she had.

"Hey, how do you know Jet?" Recalling the past times with the wolf had the brawler's desire for an answer grow. "How do you two know each other so well that every spat and fight looks routine?"

The False Prophet member didn't look pleased. "Where did that come from? I was thinking on how to answer that 'shit' joke, but you want to know more about the mutt? Fuck him and you for wanting to hump him already."

The young Xiaolong raised her hands in surprise. "Whoa, where did that come from?!"

"It came when…when…okay, sorry. Just, let's not talk about him right now." The genius shook his hand in a dismissing manner. "Don't you want to know more about me than him? I mean, sure he's a Faunus, but there's nothing that great about the guy."

Aside from the revealed heritage, Yang wasn't the least bit interested in the wolf except for knowing if he'll be a threat to her sister. Yet, the jealousy lodged deep in the boy's tone also piqued some interest. "Okay, what's your deal with Jet? Why jealous of someone who's a delivery boy hanging out with my sister?"

"Because he's not normal, more annoyingly special." Sin kicked a pebble in his path as he ended his last sentence. "The bastard is some chosen one who apparently has the blessing of whatever force rules over all. The little shit's even had more legitimate relationships compared to me."

The last information caught the listener's attention. "And relationships meaning?"

"Do I need to spell it out? He's been virginless since the last five fucks. The number's a guess because they're only from when we had to travel together in our little group of killers. Maybe it has something to do with charm or committing less evil than us, dunno, but the ladies with quality love that about him."

Yang groaned as she felt warning lights surround the image of her sister. "And you're telling me this why?"

"Cause you asked, stupid. What else am I supposed to say? He's a gentleman who was swell enough for several dates? That kind of spotlight might make you want to give him a try." The boy cleared his throat as fingers went up in the air for him to count.

"So where was I? Oh yeah, he had one idol, some cougar he defended in that nightmare of Pummel's malaria drive. Then there was the daughter of the councilman whose hometown went to shit. After that were the White Fang sisters; he wouldn't admit he did a threesome even after disappearing with them for a weekend."

"Hang on, just let me get this straight." Yang had an eye twitching from gathered annoyance. "You're saying this to explain how your group is some notorious band that committed civilization crimes?"

"Yup, moving onto world level in this operation. Sucks the head honchos haven't told us what we're doing with Vale."

"Weird, but okay." Fists clenched, the fighter felt her Aura act up. "And you're admitting that you're jealous of said guy who goes beyond an emo stalker Casanova?"

"He's supposed to inherit our group's title. The day that happens is when I try to kill him for it or die trying." Sin's calm tone disturbed Goldilocks, but didn't stop her momentum to blow up in flames as her last question came to mind.

"Out of all of that, this guy who's seduced the high end is now with my baby sibling?!"

"Almost right except it's not him doing the seducing. It's making those ladies fall head over heels for him because they met under circumstances. Even when he doesn't want it, he took it when the time was ripe, that horny idiot."

Sighing, Jet's longtime acquaintance scratched his head out of fury. "He won't force your sister into doing something cause…he's decent. Always believing in doing what is right and the meaning of life kind of crap …in the end, he's just a damned puppy trying to hold onto what's going to be lost someday."

Fuse no longer lit, Yang analyzed that the Faunus of topic didn't have ill intentions towards the young Rose. Yet, there were hints that the same person couldn't maintain anything pure due to a series of unfortunate events. She could only guess this may be related to the evil infiltrating the city from the hidden eye.

"But is all of him really something to hate?" Although she meant to avoid this question, the blonde was now compelled to know the green-haired boy's strange fixation on his 'rival.'

"Not as long as our boss is alive. One of the worst and powerful human beings in the world gives that mutt the respect he doesn't deserve."

The conversation ended right as the two arrived in front of Junior's place that was restored to full form since the spontaneous raid. Sin was about to go inside when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw his companion's nervous look.

"Do you want to sit this one out? I can take it from here." She frowned to see the male electrician shove away her hand before ruffling his jacket.

"Don't make me out as a pussy. Giving information is always my job. I've shared enough with you that it won't affect me with this pickup." In one of rare moments, Sin showed a smile of gratitude. "But, thanks for taking it well. I actually thought you'd think I'm…you know, a bigger piece of shit."

Yang returned the grateful expression with her own. "Hey, life happens. That's why you got to make the most of it, at least use the lemons when it's handed over."

"Or make grape juice out of it and dazzle the whole world while it wonders how you did it," laughs the evil genius. He unknowingly did it in such a bright manner that had the listener question its pure nature.

The mood became serious as the teenagers went inside. Going down the stairs, they could see that the empty club was rebuilt from scratch to look as good as it did on the outside. The two made it to the bar to see Junior with his forehead on the countertop.

"Yo, doing better Papa Bear? Hope the hospital didn't treat you too bad." Sin asked as he was the one who sent the bartender there when injured. Whether it was out of some need to do good or show off his affluence to the twins, the green-haired brat didn't expect the man's response.

"Oh, it's you, club-wrecker. Back to finish the job?" Xiong raised his head to show black veins pulsing around his head's temples. While Yang was taking this familiar sight, her partner looked much more worrisome.

"Hey, were you drinking Nequam?"

"Nequam? If you mean that black stuff, sure. Ever since the new owner came in, he's been hoarding it for us." Junior picked up a black bottle he had in his hand from behind the counter. In a strange low voice, he said, "And you know what? It's like beer that doesn't get you drunk. I think I can get used to this stuff."

Before the man could drink, the bottle suddenly shattered in his hand. He glared at Sin, who had his sparking handgun up and running.

"Don't chug that shit. It was bad enough you guys tried mine out when I brought it over." The boy twirled his gun back into his pocket. "And since you're in a bad mood, I'll be quick with this. We need the Cornucopia you're holding in storage because some dumbass dog just found out his was a rotten one from Forever Forest."

Yang didn't know why her ally looked mad, but the expression became the least of her problems as she noticed familiar figures walk out of a nearby doorway.

"The first thing you do in the club you wrecked is demand something from me? Sorry, but only Mr. Gom can make demands like that." The bartender thrust the sharp bit of his broken bottle forward. This made his guests scramble out of their seats to avoid getting cut.

"The fuck was that?!" Sin yelled as his hand wearing his gauntlet came up. Before he could grab Xiong's arm, he felt his gal pal pull him away from a wave of fire. Stumbling, he was led to the middle of the dancing floor. "Seriously, what is wrong with all of you?!"

The boy had his comment aim at Junior walking up with his bat shouldered. Beside him were the Malachitie twins, who had dark veins around their eyes as well.

"Even if you were decent to us, your group left behind some big expenses." Miltia flung out her claws burning in red flames from Dust.

"And then there's you, the stupid cow whore; we still have a score to settle. Our fuck session didn't count because you enjoyed it as much as we did." Melanie slid a hand to her exposed thigh while her boots were unleashing small clouds of ice. "You're welcome to help out, Grantigre. Once she's down, use that babymaker of yours to wreck her."

Sin was silent for a brief moment. Shaking out of his fantasy, he sighed in exhaustion. "Ladies, I'm glad you remember our lovely time together, but that time is now passed. I'm kind of busy, so we need to take Cornucopia as soon as possible."

Junior fired his bazooka at the visitors, scattering them. "Did you not hear us? We refused service, so get out or stay and find out what happens." The bat-user clicked his weapon to reload while the twins got into fighting stances.

Worried, Yang said, "Uh, just a sec. We need a moment to talk." She pulled Sin over to the other side of the dance floor. Huddling up shoulder-to-shoulder, she whispered, "Don't they look kind of weird? I mean, what we did was way in the past. They never bothered to send us a bill or notice. And who's this Mr. Gom guy?"

"Ignore that guy and what's happening to them. None of this should be your concern." The False Prophet member's distraught expression didn't match his calm voice. Although suspicious, the blonde decided to move onto more pressing matters.

"Okay, then what do we do now? We need to get Cornucopia soon."

"You're going to head back to Beacon. I'm going to try bargaining for the damn thing." Sin was about to walk when the girl of yellow pulled him back down.

"What do you mean? Going at this alone now looks suicidal."

"Just listen," said the electrician as he glanced over his shoulder. "I don't have time to explain. If my boss is in a bad mood, he might have the trio here attack us."

The brawler's eyes widened at the news. "Your boss is here?!" Thinking on the past troubles involving her friends created instant anger. "If he is, then I'm going to smash his face in for what he started!" The quote was followed by the sound of missiles that forced her and the other to jump away.

The perpetrator, Junior, had his weapon's bazooka firing at a fast rate. When he clicked empty, the twins went in and attacked Yang, going two-on-one. Just as the black-clothed boss raised his weapon, an electric bullet slammed into his body. Angry, the bear unloaded a stream of explosives at the running Sin.

Meanwhile, Yang was having trouble as she punched and kicked away the girls surrounding her. Yet, the twins' unusually smooth teamwork overwhelmed her in a flurry of red and white limbs.

"What's wrong, jug knockers?" Melanie asked as she axe kicked down to unleash a wave of ice. The element caught the blonde at her feet while the twin of red relentlessly slashed her.

"Have cold feet?" Miltia willed her claws to burst out flames right as her x-shaped cross sent the brawler flying. Smiling, she jumped after her target and swung out her hands to unleash whips of fire.

The blonde blast jumped away at the last second. On the ground, she shotgun dashed towards the white twin. When close, she suddenly hopped the other way, dodging the kick, while ramming into the airborne Miltia. Grabbing the claw-user, she threw her at the other sibling before shooting out a storm of golden gunshots. Clicking empty, she reached for ammo at the back of her waist.

In the middle of throwing her bullet belts up, the Huntress saw ice and fire ram into her. Arms covering her face, she grunted as the Dust energy washed over her form while making the ammo in the air explode. Resorting to Aura, she pooled the energy into her barrels before firing, making shining stars fly through the colored mists and hit the twins.

Meanwhile, Sin was firing his gun at the incoming missiles. Seeing one explosion give way for two projectiles, the boy took the risk of raising his gauntlet while running towards Junior's next wave of fury.

The genius willed his Aura to run the generator on his back. Sparks flew out until a small dome of electricity surrounded the owner. Through the pain of the jolts, the boy held on the two seconds he timed for his move to make the missiles explode on contact. Quickly turning it off, he had the same element surround his gauntlet just as its fist flew forward.

Junior felt the knuckles on his cheeks. A millisecond after involved excruciating pain as the weapon unleashed an unusual jolting output. Unconscious, his body fell a few feet backwards while his bat rolled onto the floor below him.

"Shit, emergency room again?" Sin said this while a glacier and fire tower flashed near him. As the glare passed and he lowered his arm, he saw his partner land near him with steam coming off her body.

"Didn't you beat these two before?"

"Yeah, but something's different. They're tougher and meaner; it's like they're really out to kill me this time." The blonde saw the siblings appear around their attacks' tall remnants. Boots clacking, their glares and evil smiles made them look like the terror twins from a nightmare. This sight had the girl of yellow confirm they were not the same people from before.

Sin suddenly grabbed Yang's arm. Green body Aura shining, he exchanged looks with the kneeling brawler. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Just making sure." The False Prophet member asked as he was afraid the Beacon student was going to retaliate for the sudden grip. Feeling somewhat jolly to her she didn't care, he quickly had his Semblance activate to transport green energy into his fellow fighter.

Yang felt instantly revitalized, even more as her power tank was filled to the brim from what she gained. "Whoa."

"Go get em." In a few seconds, Sin finished his transfer and fell on his ass. Now tired, he could only watch the powered-up brawler run on forward.

The twins let loose the same attacks, glacier and fire tower ramming into their target. Smirking, they didn't expect their target to move through the elements without losing stride. The two could not even imagine that the same person would fly out of flames and ice, outstretched arms set to crash into them.

"Take this!" Yang clotheslined the two at their chests. Still charged, her overflowing energy exploded on impact, sending the twins towards the far side of the club and into the walls near the entrance.

Huffing, the victorious Huntress frowned as she didn't expect to unleash so much power. Feeling bad, she still checked on her ally, who was lying on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just resting. This is why I hate sharing." The evil genius sighed as he got up to his feet. "But it got the job done, so now we can go."

"Hang on." Yang gently pulled on the other's shoulder to stop him. "Was Nequam the reason why they're so messed up?"

"…Yeah, but don't worry. Unlike Saligia, the effect can't last long unless you drink it a bunch of times. Junior'll be back on his feet a little earlier than the twins if we take the stuff away." To mark his words, the boy took out a spherical grenade and threw it at the bar counter. As he heard the explosion blow apart every drink, he could have sworn the bartender's cry of agony was mixed in it.

Green ponytail swishing, his head turned to see a smile grace the blonde's lips. "What's with that smug face for?"

"Just glad to solve one little mystery." The brawler crossed her arms while her stance relaxed. "Makes me wonder why you didn't ask for anything since you started helping me out with Blake."

The brat laughed with head raised. "Not so fast, cowgirl. You and Jet are going to owe me big time after this." Still cackling, he had hands up in a dramatic fashion. "The Great Sinclaro always collects, so you two better be ready when it's time to pay up."

"Oh good, all hail the king. We'll talk about it later after we get this thing. I just want to go home already." Feeling bad about the clubhouse trio, the brawler added, "Maybe after we clean up the place a bit? We do kind of owe them for wrecking the place."

"Wait, you're not mad?" The boy was still confused as to why the girl went along with his joke. "Don't you usually hate it when I put up shit like that?"

"I got used to it. That's what happens when we became friends, or whatever is happening between the two of us." Yang noticed her question make the boy beyond befuddled. Before she could ask, she heard, "Friends? We're not just riding this on the deal between us?"

Finally understanding, the Huntress lightly punched the electrician as she passed by him. "Yeah, don't you think so? We've been going good so far even after bad first impressions. Sure, you can be a jackass, but your good side makes you seem just as decent as Jet's."

"O-oh, sure." Sin realized his voice was a nervous whisper. Reforming his arrogant persona, he exclaimed, "Yeah, I couldn't expect any less from myself. Give me some time and I bet I can outshine your…star…shit."

Yang didn't know why the boy cursed. Following his gaze, her own lilac eyes found the sight of the other presence she forgot was here. Black slick hair, tan complexion, and thick, muscular body; she realized she was looking at one of the greater evils occupying Vale.

"Tried to check out this shitty place and I hear all this racket." Green eyed his 'puppets,' feeling his control slip from the Nequam's erosion. "No fucking fighters in this city." When his eyes laid upon the blonde, he whistled as eyes leered in perversion.

"But you, however, have my full attention." Walking to Yang, whose hair grew brighter, the man in green jacket stopped when he saw Sin come in front of him with hands waving.

"Hey Boss. What do you think? Like the place?" The genius felt his superior shoulder past him. Eyes on the floor from disappointment, his hands clenched when he heard the man walk up to the Huntress.

"How long I've wanted to meet you, Xiaolong," growled the immoral creature. He didn't have a chance to speak more when the one in front slammed her gauntlet into his face. A discharge followed, unloading forward a walloping Aura smash.

Yang's smirk dropped into horror when she noticed only smoke, no damage on the stricken area. Not letting up, she started punching the man as her state went to overdrive. Gold and yellow blasts splashed over the body combined with the concrete-breaking punches.

Green took the blows without a response, body only moving from the spots that were hit. Out of boredom, he headbutted his struggling foe before kicking her hard enough to have her land on the dance floor. Still walking, he didn't mind Sin, who came at a good distance between the two fighters.

"Boss, remember those buildings you wanted to see? I already have all the security passcodes with some help from the cow here." Slightly regretful from using the old nickname, he still continued, "And she looks like the type to do things for lien. Good employment potential, right?"

The evil giant backhanded the boy and marched on in one stride. He grinned to see his target high in the air with flaming fist coming down. "Come on, hit me with all you got, bitch!"

Yang yelled as she drove the attack down on the head. She landed with hands clasped together before striking them up like a hammer into her enemy's chin. Scooting back for distance, she was glad to do so as the man still smiled while cracking his neck.

"Ooh, that was nice. I'll return the favor when we get some penetrating intimacy." Green grabbed and held each incoming gauntlet. In a standstill, he gripped tight while his prisoner grunted and tried to shake herself out. Dark-green Aura surrounded the body, a build-up of unimaginable power.

"This here's a love tap for you, sweetheart." Now yelling, a sphere of energy blew out from the body, blowing up glass and bits of everything. It also sent Yang flying not through the door, but the wall right above the entrance.

Seeing this had Sin come up in front of the old man. Raising a Scroll, he thrust it near enough for the screen to show his blonde partner's face. "Here, see? She's my Mark now." Frantic, the boy almost shouted, "I know it's last minute, but you're not seeing how much of an asset she can be to us. Just give me time and I'll put her in whatever state makes you happy."

The genius felt a large hand put a vice grip around his neck. Choking, his body was thrown at one of the two stairs. By the time he was up, his boss was already outside facing Yang, whose body glowed with all her power.

"Rrraugh!"

The brawler yelled at the top of her lungs as Aura, power, and Semblance shined on her fist thrown at Green. Mid-way, the light suddenly lost its golden spark. The puncher felt her entire being become invaded by her enemy's own ability.

Green threw out a fist that knocked the wind out of the blonde. Grabbing her hair with one hand, he lifted the body while he had his other hand grope and pinch a \ covered breast. "Oh yeah, you're going to make a fine cowgirl once I'm done with you."

Out of mind from her helplessness, Yang desperately punched at her oppressor. "Stop! Let go of my hair!" Only gauntlets made contact with the evil man; she no longer had any Aura or bullets left to help her.

The False Prophet leader dropped the girl while his other fist glowed green. "There you go; accept this instead." The next moment involved his Aura fist slamming the girl at her stomach and into the ground. Upon contact, a huge crater blew up from below. The loud crash was nothing compared to the victim's own cry of agony.

When Green realized his victory, he let Yang crawl away while her mouth whimpered so she wouldn't puke. Enjoying the sway of hips and ass, he made slow steps forward. "Gonna love tearing you up while you moo like a cow." Reaching for his pants, he snickered, "Maybe doing you outside would break you in before bed."

Black energy engulfed the area. While Green look irritated, Yang realized Sin activated his Semblance as she leaned on a building wall. She didn't expect the genius boy's help, much less the said rescuer run in front of his boss before falling on his knees.

With his lighter-shaped USB held up, the younger male bowed his head like a disgraced servant. "Here, take it. The entire north and eastern buildings you want plus my month's pay!" Shaking in his last attempt to plea, the boy whimpered, "You always said people mattered more than lien. That's why if you ruin her now, then her value will turn to shit. That's why…please leave her alone, dad. Don't do this to her."

Silence erupted amongst the three figures. While Green and Sin's was from the tension of their bargain, Yang's was from hearing that her green-haired ally was the child of his leader. Feeling confused, she saw the father lean down and pick up the storage chip.

Just when she believed the parent was being merciful, the notion was crushed as the same man slammed down his foot onto the younger one's head. Her anger rose as she saw the heel dig into the place full of green hair.

"I told you to never call me that, you little bastard." Green lifted up his foot and shook it as if getting rid of something disgusting. "Look at you, begging like some peasant. Jet would have done something better, and he did before I took out that little bitch he never fucked." Instead of angry, the man sounded pleased as he finished, "He came at me with the intention to kill; the little mutt always did have the edge that none of the kids from my loins could ever have."

"Maybe it was better that I didn't pay the smart ass who had me sire your useless ass." Walking away, Green laughed, "Go ahead, keep the slut. It'll be interesting to see if this'll be worth anything in the end."

As the great evil went away, Yang remained calm as she knew fighting on was pointless. The only thing she could do then was to gather enough strength to help Sin, who was trying to get up with a bleeding head.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, watch it."<p>

Sin pushed away the hand belonging to the medic, who wiped the last of his blood. Beside on another seat was Yang, who looked fine after her recent clean-up. The same blonde looked up at the rest of Junior's men standing near them.

"Uh, thanks guys. Didn't expect the help when your boss was angry at us."

"Angry? He was insane." The same man in the generic black suit shook his head. "He was more hoping you wouldn't come back, even happier when the kid here said repairs were going to be made after his merc-buddies went ballistic. We were working with them to get more lien, but we just couldn't keep up with the things that were happening."

"Then that fat-ass came along and made Junior and the girls drink the stuff," came in another henchman. "They became weird after that, treating that Green guy like he was a god or something. That reminds me, are they going to be okay?"

Yang wasn't sure how to reply. Her doubt went away after hearing her partner grumble, "Don't worry about it. What's making them weird is gone now, so the three should be back to normal later."

Sin's voice sounded low as he finished, "They might have some trouble remembering what they did too, so be sure to tell Papa Bear that the contract on his desk is just a lease. You guys should still have this place by name."

All of the men looked relieved. One chimed in, "Well, that's a relief. Thanks-."

"Shut up, I said this because your bitching was getting annoying. Just go away, alright?" The electrician took a sip from the nearby glass cup full of beer. When he saw the others go away, he noted Yang's sorrowful look. Not understanding the emotion, he said, "What? Bad manners from me? Fuck off, don't need a woman to lecture me."

Surprisingly, the girl of yellow didn't look upset, only sadder as her mind replayed what happened. "Are you like this because of what you dad…I mean, boss said?"

"Me? Naw, he's disowned me a long time ago for that stupid dog. Why would him disregarding all my work for the mutt's lazy, rebellious mug matter to me?!" The shouting boy chucked his glass into a nearby wall. Upset, he turned his back towards the other as another disturbing thought ran through his mind.

"Go ahead," Sin said. "Just call me the spawn of the devil and leave me alone. I only helped you out because...I'm still looking for some favors later now that less lien is heading my way."

"And why do you think I would do that?" Now insulted, Yang pulled on the boy's shoulders to turn him around to only see his lowered head that covered face. "C'mon, pull yourself together. Don't act like this when we still have this Cornucopia to deliver together."

"Together? After all that's happened, you can still think well of me?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, you risked your neck out there for me. And devil spawn? C'mon, you're clearly different from that piece of shit." Yang watched as the boy raised his head. The sight of his teary face made her feel sad and shocked that the brat could make such an expression in the first place.

"S-so it's alright? Y-you're not going to ditch me because of what you know now?" Sniffing, Sin didn't know what to think when he felt the blonde suddenly give him a full hug.

"No, especially when you look like you need someone beside you. Just make sure you go back to being that tolerable smart ass after this, okay?" The blonde hung on as her hand patted the back of the one who did his best not to cry. She still hung on despite feeling tears leaking down from what she knew was coming from an injured, tortured soul.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeesh, right as the two came together as friends. At least preparations for Hopegathering is coming together.

The title was to point out not just the power difference amongst the current cast, but to show how the relationship between Sin and Yang is branched out. Hope this hammers things down for all of you.

And onto next week…please don't hate me. For the love of all things, don't hate me as the next one is going to probably be the dirtiest as well as put an end to another ongoing conflict for the better.

Meaning it's when Pyrrha comes back and Jet has to be there so he could help her reconfirm some things that happened.


	18. Vain Despair

Chapter 18: Vain Despair

A/N: Disclaimer: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns this. Need I say more?

Well, here it is. Again, read all the way. All the way.

Actually, came to the realization that you don't need to read the lemon. I think I've made it good to where you can just skip all of that unless you're into both smut and the mood it sets up (also regarding how the thing makes up most of the chapter…shit).

Read and review. And the tone on this chapter might be a little weird too; dunno, up to you readers to be the jury on this one. Plus, would like to know if the long word count is getting annoying.

* * *

><p>Jet walked inside the hall of a hotel on the same night the club incident happened. Passing the wall lights and going across the carpeted floor, the wolf didn't mind the white and beige color as his focus was set on the phone next to his ear.<p>

"Doctor, I'll meet with Jaune later, but why are you trying to make me get to know him? He doesn't look like someone… reliable or experienced…no, I'm not insulting him; it's just my impression."

The wolf frowned as he heard the other line chastise him. Annoyed, he growled, "If it's that urgent, I'll think about it. Right now, I'm trying to get ready for something after…I do what Green called me here to do."

"I need to go. There's no telling if he has another 'surprise' waiting for me again." The Faunus clicked off his holo-phone right as he reached a room. Sighing as his nose picked up a familiar foul smell, he slowly opened the door.

"Whoever you are, get out. I need to clean up…after…you?" The wolf's eyes widened as they met the sight of someone turning head to reveal a familiar face. Although he knew who this was, the current state and expression made him think of another, even say the name out of surprise.

"Cherise?"

The boy of black found a spear float near his neck. Feeling nervous, Jet reached for his gun, Silver Talon, unsure of what to do. "S-sorry, I didn't mean that. Forgive me, Pyrrha." He grunted as the tip came closer thanks to the influence of the magnetism glowing black from the owner's risen hand.

The addressed Huntress looked like a mess. Hair down from lack of hairband, the soft red mass pooled down towards one side. Her eyes once emerald were a green dull, shine darker than the rest of her gold and brown armor. However, the more worrisome parts in the Faunus's scan was the damaged skin full of scratches and dark circles under eyes.

"Hello Jet." The redhead's voice sounded low, void of warmth. "Did Green send you here to see me?"

"I-it looks like it." The wolf tried to sound brave, although he was still at the mercy of the floating weapon that had an end like a rifle's. "But he just had me come. Did he give you instructions?"

"Not sure, but I'm not going to help you find them." Hands closing, the warrior willed the spear at ready. Her dark eyes rose as her dark voice finished, "There's no reason for me to talk to a dead corpse!"

One moment, the weapon blasted forward with its rifle's end. In unison, Jet unleashed a burst of black energy from his body to slam the threat away. Now free, he ran forward while both of his hands had dark claws out and extended to grab the girl's arms. He flung the body down so he could pin the Huntress into submission.

Unfortunately, the struggling redhead still had her Semblance. This ability allowed her to unhook Jet's pistol from his belt and aim the barrel up at the chin.

"Stop it Pyrrha!" The Faunus yelled this as he realized the redhead looked ready to cry from what she was doing. "What happened to you?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why?" the girl laughed, her voice sounding wicked as she calmed down. "I'm trying to get rid of Green's star child just to spite that despicable shithead!" The girl of red suddenly sobbed, "After you're gone, I'll get rid of myself. It's the only thing that makes sense out of this madness."

Jet held on, grateful that the brief struggle ended with the Huntress drowning in tears. Once he was sure his life wasn't threatened, he let go so the other could sit up and lay her sobbing face onto her knees. He waited while wondering what his boss did to break the Huntress into her sorry state.

When enough time passed, the boy of black sat beside Pyrrha, who almost finished crying. One hand on his head, he gently asked, "How did Green do this? You held on for so long; he might have left you alone if you held on a little longer."

"That's just it. I couldn't find a reason to hang on. As long as he's around, I'll never find any anything that makes this life worth living." Sniffling, the Huntress found new tears as she remembered what happened a few hours earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Start<strong>

"Gh, gh, ghrk! G-gh, gh!"

A naked Pyrrha choked as Green humped his giant cock inside her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Her head banged against the flat bed post behind her, action making rhythmic beats. She found shallow breaths as her nose took in the raw scent of the man's essence.

"Just. About. There!" The man cried in ecstasy as he dumped his load inside his lover. Thrusting deep, his lust made him gleefully moan at the sound of loud gulps. He enjoyed how the redhead flailed, failing to bite off the dick as his Semblance prevented her from doing so.

Pulling out, the huge False Prophet leader watched as Pyrrha dipped her head over the bed's edge. He frowned to hear her spit out everything he just unleashed.

The Huntress glared at the man as she wiped her mouth from finishing her puke. Her eyes had dark circles from the all-nighter sex session. She was also worried as it was a school day, something that made her wonder why the oppressor didn't mind setting up a meeting like this.

She didn't have much time to think as a hand pulled on her ponytail backwards. She felt her bottom land on the other's lap with his huge cock set between her legs. "When are you going to run empty?" she gasped.

"Empty? I just started last night; I could go on for days." From behind, Green lifted up his victim's legs and separated them so his victim's pussy was wide open and set to be speared. "Yeah, I'm just a beast when it comes to this. But no, not like those damn humanoids who were born only to be slaves and pets."

Raising the girl's body up and down, the evil scumbag felt ecstatic to hear whimpers every time her vagina made brief contact with his sex organ's bulbous head. "I heard several of those Faunus became sex slaves, but sometimes your own horny reactions make me think you're a better choice compared to them."

"No, never. There's no way what you did is making me love-."

Pyrrha shrieked as her body fell, her fleshy wet opening become impaled by the length below. Moaning from pain and pleasure, she felt hands pinch her huge tits from behind and rub them between the fingers and pull them forward to make mountain peaks. Her bottom was met with raw pleasure as her hips went up and down to have her drenched flesh slap against the other's. The girl of red also felt the man embrace her lips with his, shoving his tongue down her throat far enough to gag her.

Again, Pyrrha did her best to retaliate. But from all the previous times she had sex, she realized her body was under the whim of the other's as she was covered in his essence multiple times. In other words, any part of her being could now be accessed by a Semblance that allowed the user to dominate her.

This unfortunate case might have been why a part of her also changed. This was apparent as she felt lustful, returning the kiss after losing her will to reject. Tongue embracing another, she started grunting in pleasure as the thrusts went on. Eventually, her body shook as the penis inside kissed her womb, euphoric sensation leading to a shameless orgasm.

Tweaking tits one more time, Green finally released the girl as her body bent over from exhaustion. Putting a hand through his slick black hair, the evil one pushed the girl off of his dick. "Wow, you got really into it. Turned you into a real sex doll, didn't I?"

Pyrrha could only groan as she felt her mind shut down from exhaustion. The emotion went away as her older partner touched her, re-activating her adrenaline like he did many times. Again awake, she rolled over to find her master giving her eye contact from above.

"Shit, forget sex doll. You're looking more like her every time we do it." Green ripped off the girl's headband, letting her scarlet hair loose all over the white bed like scattered water. He took a strand with fingers to feel the silky sensation slip from his fingers. "Glad Jet doesn't see it yet. Heh, he doesn't even know one reason why I chose to come after a babe like you in the first place."

The redhead thought she saw the man's gaze soften. Unwilling to accept it as a positive sign, she looked away while preparing for the worst.

"Hey, look at me." Green grabbed the chin to make her eyes meet his lustful ones. "Say you love me. You don't have to put any emotion, just say it. Make me a little happy and you might see an end to this sooner than later."

Pyrrha hated the deal as her oppressor made her position as his bitch very clear. Thinking of all the times, the past few months she's had to find herself in tainted union, had her mind bring up the worst words she could imagine.

"I hate you." Summoning all her emotion, the girl hissed, "I hate you, your group, everything related to you. You were right when you weren't like the Faunus; only a Grimm could ever love your fugly face."

Some twisted feeling made her grin at how Green looked legitimately hurt. Discovering dark emotions, she proudly said, "And you know what? Make me pregnant. The moment you do is when I'll advertise to the whole world what you did to me." Suddenly regretful, she finished, "Even if my life is ruined, as long as yours finds an end, it'll be worth it. No matter who I lose…even if I have an abortion…I'll make sure you'll have the worst of it when we both go down together."

Despite her tears of hatred and pain, the Huntress kept a straight face so she could stay defiant to the end. She didn't expect the man to wipe away one tear from her eye.

"Oh Pyrrha, what a speech to break my heart." Green also sounded sad as his eyes looked lost for a moment. Suddenly, they narrowed in anger while one hand slammed the side of the bottom one's head. "Thanks you little bitch," he growled. "Some whore with a face like yours also had the nerve to betray me. Shit, thinking about it makes me so mad."

"And now, you're going to regret pissing me off. Maybe this'll teach you to never ever cross a guy who can kill Hunters with his bare hands!"

The redhead felt fearful as this was the first time hearing a threat that didn't involve a tarnished reputation or harm to friends. Suddenly, the world went dark as her brain shut down from the command of the other's Semblance. Blinking several times, she eventually regained sight of the room's bright light.

"Pyrrha? Is that you?"

The girl frantically looked around as a familiar male voice echoed in her ears. When looking at the place where she last saw Green, she instead found something even worse.

"J-jaune."

Her whisper came with the shock that her leader, her partner was above her. Same yellow hair and smile, the only difference was that he was missing all of his clothes to where he was naked to show his somewhat muscular body.

Seeing this had Pyrrha instantly recognize she was looking at Green disguised as her friend. Taking into account of her mind under control, she wasn't too surprised that the man had the ability to make her hallucinate.

"What's wrong, Pyrrha?" asked the fake Jaune. "Didn't you want to see me?"

The girl of red covered her breasts with her arms. "Shut up, it's not you. The real one is still back at Beacon."

"I know, but you don't have to believe that." A warm smile came across the blonde's lips. "You can just think that I'm here. C'mon, it's better than some fat old man always porking you, right?"

"I-I…no, stop it. Please, don't do this." Although the Huntress knew it wasn't real, the good-natured voice and image gave her mixed feelings. Her emotions were also getting twisted by Green's Semblance, an influence she was all too familiar with by now.

"Why not? You always cared for me. Out of everyone else, who would you rather have sex with?" The lack of curses from the fake one's mouth made the victim feel less willing to argue.

Leaning closer, the young Arc softly finished, "Is it better to say I love you? That everything you did finally made me realize you're the only girl for me?"

The redheaded warrior could never have imagined such words coming out of her partner's mouth, real or fake. Although she knew they were young teenagers, the warm declaration had her will to fight become almost non-existent. She didn't even struggle as the other's hands slowly placed her arms so her large breasts could be fondled.

"If this is still happening, don't do it as usual." Now willing to take part in this charade, Pyrrha raised her arms in an inviting manner. "Embrace me in the same way Jaune would do it. Softly, gently… just have us make love."

Nodding, the boy placed a gentle peck on the redhead's lips. Hugging her, Jaune had his tongue rub the other's in a French kiss. Right as he finished with the make-out session, the hallucination spread apart the girl's legs.

"Uh, is it really okay for you to take my first time? Most girls aren't into virgins."

The innocent phrase had the girl giggle, "Don't worry, I'll be patient like you were. You're a better choice than some dirty old man." She coyly smiled at the faker, whose lips slightly twitched upwards from annoyance.

"O-okay, then here it comes." Jaune thrust forward, making his length penetrate into his redheaded lover. He made slow motions before going faster, receiving equal force from the one below him. Soon, he gasped from the release of his unprotected load.

The Huntress moaned from the feeling of new warmth spread around her insides. She reveled in the raw feeling as Green never came inside her thanks to his Aura condom. "It feels so good. I'm…I'm glad it was from you, Jaune," she gasped.

"There's plenty more where that came from." The blonde leader pulled his partner up to where they were sitting down. Hands cupping partner's cheeks, he whispered. "There's no one else I'd rather share a part of myself aside from you."

The quote was corny, but it made Pyrrha laugh as it sounded like something her quirky partner would say. From there, she enjoyed every position that involved soft touches, thrusts, and well-placed releases.

Eventually, the last one she had was when her front was on the bed with her partner on top, having sex like dogs. Pyrrha suddenly pushed the other off and mounted him with his dick set near her entrance.

"That felt…good. Thank you, Jaune."

"N-no problem, Pyrrha. Would you mind giving me a little handicap next time?"

The warrior grinned before she lowered her head so she could give one big kiss. Right as she finished, she heard a phone ring on a nearby glass table. Leaning over to grab, she noticed there was also a needless syringe right next to the device.

Confused, this didn't stop the warrior from handing what was in her hand to Jaune. Lying back down, she heard the boy pick up the call and say, "Oh, he's there? That's great, so he followed the lead I sent him."

"Alright, set it up. Go get rid of him."

The Arc lad ended a call right before he pressed a different button to bring up a holographic display. Making sure it was on the right channel, he called out, "Hey Pyrrha, you need to see this. It's kind of important."

The confused Huntress watched the screen showing a familiar boy walking on the streets. Nearby lights revealed it to be Jaune, the real one who should've been at Beacon in this time of early evening. This revelation shocked her as she eyed the smiling faker.

"Ren and Nora doesn't interest me since they're going to die eventually." The words of doom sounded too different from the Semblance-made blonde Pyrrha was used to. "However, the real me was getting pretty annoying with his snooping around. That weak shit always tried to find you, but he's not the most knowledgeable when it comes to the darker parts of the city."

The male's last words didn't reach the ears of the redhead whose eyes were glued to the screen. She panicked when she noticed shadows o from a distance. Getting up, she was about to magnetize in her weapons and go out naked. She didn't even have a chance to leave the bed as her body froze, forward falling back onto the soft mattress.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing?" asked the hallucination's eerie voice. "You don't have to think about that other guy when you have me."

"No, let go of me. I have to go help him!" The girl whimpered when she felt hands grab her hips. Feeling her butt raised to level pussy, the Huntress worriedly stared at the phone's screen set beside her.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's not the one giving you pleasure." The fake Jaune thrust his penis forward, having it penetrate straight inside his lover's opening. He held deep to envelop his babymaker, even shake his waist as he had the other's body feel pleasure multiplied thanks to Semblance.

Despite her mind drowning in ecstasy, Pyrrha managed to keep her eyes glued on the phone without making loud noises of pleasure. The suspense from seeing nothing happen to her leader was how she was able to keep calm, only grunt from her continuing fuck. At one point, she opened her mouth to let out hot breath as she reached a great orgasm.

Body covered in sweat, the redhead felt her back become pressed by another from above. The contact of mixed perspiration made her feel as raw as the length still inside her.

"No, Pyrrha. You're supposed to keep watching. See? Something is about to happen." The man in Jaune's image grabbed the Huntress's chin with one hand and pulled it to have her green eyes back on the holographic image. After a minute passed, the boy frowned as he expected something to happen by now.

"Huh, guess they're not doing it-."

Onscreen, a white van slammed into the real Jaune so hard that the body crashed through a nearby glass window. The vehicle followed inside as if bent on devouring its victim with wheels. The moment most of it was inside, it blew up many colors that unleashed a force so great, it made the screen go black.

"Oh, there it is." The faker looked to the side to see Pyrrha's blank face of horror. Shrugging, he had his hands reach down to cup breasts while a nearby Dust explosion went off in the distance, smoke rising into the sky of the setting sun.

"J-jaune."

"Yes?" The confused answer came from the one above, the same male who was fondling tits before kissing a tender spot on the neck.

The girl didn't reply to this as her shocked mind finally caught up with what happened. The smoke outside with sirens running to it and her naked body lying with the disguised Green; she felt emotions rise from the deep recesses of her heart.

As the said feelings made her yell, it was then Pyrrha realized she started moving out of desperation. Through sheer willpower, her struggle allowed her to lift up her and the top one's bodies. However, she couldn't find the strength to win as she was helpless. All she could do was hold out a hand at the place of where her leader met his demise.

"Jaune! Jaune, no!" Tears falling like waterfall, the girl had her face meet the mattress as she sobbed. She mourned from realizing that while drowning in pleasure, one reason why she was even here was gone from this world.

"Uh, Pyrrha? I'm right here."

"Shut up!" Now vengeful, the imprisoned tried to strike the faker with a fist after twisting around. She stopped right as her hand was caught before lips invaded hers to make up another kiss. The girl didn't bite when she saw the face of the one who was supposed to be dead.

'Jaune' leaned backwards, spit trailing from his lips. "See? I'm still here. You're freaking out over nothing." The boy had his lover's entire body turn so that her face and tits were facing upwards. He had his legs lock with the redhead's while his dick was set to insert.

"Jaune?" Still broken from what happened, the delusional girl hugged the blonde's neck right as he rammed up to make his penis head reach her womb in one move. "No, you're not dead. You can't be dead! You're right here!"

"Did I really make you doubt?" The male had in mind how his locked legs and returned hug literally placed the two into an immovable position. Readying his Semblance, the boy sighed out of disappointment.

"But you know, it's sad that the me here and the one who died weren't going to be in this world much longer." The blonde hallucination had the girl of red pull back enough to where their eyes met. "Even if that explosion didn't happen, Green would have killed any part of me. He really hated how the very person he wanted only cared about someone else. He let it happen before between two colleagues, but the bitch betrayed him by bearing that person's child."

"J-jaune, what are you saying?" The Huntress did her best to not have her mind grasp reality when she couldn't face the truth. "You're right here. It was you the entire time, not that bastard!"

"Sorry, Pyrrha, but that's all a lie. I'm only here to tell you that no matter what I did, it wouldn't have stopped Green from having what he wants." Slowly, the leader of Team Jaune shook his head while it began to disperse into ashes much to the other's horror.

"But he did it this way because he wanted you to have some closure. Oh, but it's okay. He won't hurt the others from now on because he'll just make you his with brute force." The young man's face peeled away to reveal the true mastermind while his voice became lower to its former evil tone.

"So this is goodbye for me since things shouldn't matter anymore. He's…I'm almost ready to fuck this city up." Green's face, his head of black hair, revealed itself to the redhead. That moment was when he used his Semblance to raise the bodies to the top levels of ecstasy. It even had him drool as his lover's pussy tightened up to embrace his inside length. He pulled and shoved one more time to add in the pressure of his ten-inch cock.

"Remember how we were when we first started back at your previous school? Heh, I told you then and I'll say it again, you're my bitch for life."

Pyrrha couldn't fight, retaliate, even curse. Her mind so distraught and in pain, she remained limp in submission as a stream of warm cum blasted into her womb. Choking from pleasure, her teary eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mind went blank from sensory overload.

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p>Jet growled as Pyrrha gave him the skewed version of what she had to deal with. Hearing the reason for her attempt to kill him and commit suicide was all the wolf needed to turn his head with fangs revealed.<p>

The girl of red saw this while she sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just, you're the only one who I can talk to about this. You've been with Green the longest; you look like you know the most of what I've been through." Sadly smiling, the warrior looked up to see the other not looking any calmer.

Sad to think she was truly a bother, the Huntress wiped her eyes clean of tears. "And that part about killing you…and committing suicide afterwards. I was desperate to find some way to hurt Green. I'll try to not be so irresponsible again; I can't even think to give up when there are still the others, even when he…he…"

Pyrrha laid a hand on her stomach. "He made me bear his child. After what he did…what should I do? Get an abortion for my first one?" She put a hand to her mouth to cover her hiccups. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"I've heard enough," the wolf growled. Standing up, he looked at the one who was still tearful from her recent explanation. "First of all, he didn't make you pregnant. He stopped producing bastard children a long time ago from my knowledge. Also, that syringe on the table is the same one he uses whenever he wanted to just fuck with temporary impotent balls.

Angry, the boy of black punched a nearby wall, cracking it with his **Jet Gauntlet. **"And second, don't be sorry! What that son of a disgraced whore does pisses me off!" Now with **Jet Claw, **he slashed at the wall to make claw marks go in a diagonal way. "He tried breaking you the same way he did it with me, only that was an accident. Remembering he took absolute delight in that moment…remembering I'm in his grace because my existence as a monster became finalized in his vision!"

Jet had black wolf ears made of energy phase onto his head at the same time his next slash made the wall look ready to fall. Sharp fangs hanging out, he turned to the redhead standing witness to his reveal as an abnormal Faunus.

Seething in the remains of his anger, the False Prophet deviant made an attempt to calm down "The last thing I wanted to tell you is…before that, I didn't expect you look sane from just talking to me. Are you really okay?"

Pyrrha smiled as she realized the Faunus was venting from a related hatred for Green, although his version appeared extreme. "Not much, but better than before. I guess it was nice to think I'm not alone in this…am I right to believe that?"

Jet felt bashful from the words that made it clear the one talking placed some trust in him. Blushing, he replied, "Up to some limits. This would mean that it's good if you knew that…Jaune's still alive." The one speaking noticed the other give an expression mixed with disbelief and doubt.

"Wait, he's…alive? How? That explosion."

"He had some help from a meddlesome doctor." The boy of black sighed at the thought of Bitters most likely having whisked the blonde to safety with Semblance. "If you want, you can meet with him in an hour."

"You're not lying, are you? If he is alive, can I at least hear his voice?!" The frantic Pyrrha felt a lump in her throat rise as the Faunus made a call with his phone. After exchanging several words, she saw him hand over the device.

With bated breath, she took the item and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Pyrrha? Oh, hi. Please save me from this torture."

The plea for help made the Huntress instantly will her spear back near Jet's neck. Wary of betrayal, she calmly asked, "Torture?"

"Well, okay, it's not complete torture." Jaune's correction had the redhead lower her weapon away from the annoyed wolf. "This doctor guy who pulled me…teleported? I don't know. He pulled me into a room where he's been touching and slapping me all over. The van that hit me doesn't even compare-!"

"Here, eat this," said a new aged voice. The blonde sounded like he gulped something before a sound of exploding light rang from the receiver. Jaune came back to say, "Oh, never mind. I'm feeling better."

Pyrrha sighed in relief, feeling true joy for the first time since the previous night. She suddenly panicked when her partner asked, "So…where are you? Are you alright? I tried to find you when you didn't come back, but-."

"I'm okay," the redhead interrupted. "I'm finished…and I'm sorry I wasn't in classes today. Work was…my boss-."

"Yeah, about that. I think it's time for me to meet him." Jaune's voice became serious with his next words. "This is getting out of hand. Remembering all the times you've been tired and hurt despite getting help from us. And there's this feeling telling me the van that tried to run me over is related to the company you're working for. Am I wrong?"

Forgetting how her team leader could be astute at times, the Huntress only answered with silence.

"Pyrrha, this has to stop. Whatever they're doing to you…forcing you to do, I'm going to bring an end to it. I have to because it's my job as your leader…more as a friend. I just want to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again."

The male's voice was filled with so much strength, it surprised the redheaded listener. Feeling admiration for the blonde, she raised a hand to grip the phone with two as if to send out a wordless gratitude. She didn't expect the moment's ruin when Jet tugged the device away from her.

"Sorry, but let me handle this." The Faunus had the speaker meet his ear. "Hello, Jaune? This is Jet, a fellow employee. We're almost done here with the last bit of work; I was just about to tell her that our bosses are giving us the holiday off." He noticed the announcement left the one beside with a strange look.

"Really? Wow, that's good. We were just invited for Hopegathering. Ah, so you're the one who's been helping out Ruby. Thanks for that."

The Faunus suddenly found himself in a light conversation with the leader of Team Juniper for some time. Before he knew it, he realized he was just about to finish his first time talking to the Arc lad. "Sure, but don't expect my words to convince them."

"But you're willing to try," said the voice from the phone. "That's more than I can ask from you. Heh, I wish Pyrrha told me she had a friend in the beginning. It's better than thinking she was alone in all of this."

"We're not friends, just co-workers. I need to go; have a nice day." Somewhat pissed, the wolf waited for the returned farewell before turning off the phone. He turned to see Pyrrha clean and wearing a long-sleeved red jacket along with her original clothes. He frowned to see the glass bottle full of black liquid in her other hand.

"A note said this is for you. I found it in the shower." The warrior handed over the small container while restraining back any questions. She was done dealing with Green and any other of his related evils; she was ready to go back to Beacon and call it a day.

Jet also avoided giving any details on the obtained Nequam. Keeping in mind his boss would know if he didn't drink it because of Semblance, the wolf put the item into his jacket. "Jaune is going to be dropped off at a nearby bookstore. Just remember to keep his survival a secret. Green will try to kill him again if he knew; I'm not even sure why he wanted to in the first place."

"Okay, but what was that about the holiday off?"

"It's more of a guess. Green may be smart, but his arrogance can blind him from double-checking. Based on what you said, he did this to get some kind of reaction from you. I'll let you know what it is if I ever find out."

The Faunus suddenly found himself in a hug given by the redhead. As he froze from surprise, he saw the Huntress lean back with a smile.

"That was to express my thanks. Out of all of this, it looks like the only good thing that came out of it was meeting you, the one who protected my friends."

Jet silently gasped as Pyrrha's thanks made him see another redhead in the background with back turned. Feeling saddened, he lightly pushed the Huntress away. "Don't…thank me. Just, let's move on before it gets late." He noticed the other look hurt before walking towards the door. He followed and found that his action created silence between the two as they made their way to their destination.

Eventually on the lit streets of the dark night, the Faunus said goodbye to Pyrrha before he walked away to a corner. He hid there as he watched the girl of red wait for her leader in front of a lit bookstore. In his watch, he remembered a different redhead waiting for someone. The vision involved the said woman running into the arms of a green-haired man, her true lover.

These two people were the ones he wished true happiness for. This thought had him smile to see Jaune appear around a street corner and cry out, "Pyrrha?!"

"Jaune?!"

Jet saw the Huntress stood still with tears coming down her face. He kept watching as the same girl ran into her leader and gave him a big hug. Seeing his vision replayed from this sight, the wolf turned around and walked off while surprisingly finding the wish for happiness to happen for the two members of team Juniper.

* * *

><p>AN:

Reason why the chapter is like this is because Green doesn't know Jaune's alive. This'll be crucial for the coming future. And plus, Jet has to drink the Nequam that'll have a little more explanation of the how and why. That's also when Ruby gets added into the equation; wonder what happens there when the meet up again.


End file.
